Fates wicked sense of humor
by Suryallee
Summary: I was wondering what have happened to the story if Sam had changed his mind in the cave and helped Marco. well, this came out of my musings I made Sam a little older in this Fik. Pairings,MarcoSam, DavidStarMichael,PaulAllen,DwayneMaria,LucyMax
1. Chapter 1

**Fates wicked sense of humor**

Non Beta version for now

**Disclaimer;** I do not own the lost boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!

**Rating;** M

**Warnings;** My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.

**Pairings**; Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!

**Beta, Hopefully Savemesatan Chan means, if I can talk her into it to do that for me-**

**An important note from the authoress, please read!**

**I am native German so please bear with my English before you go ballistic and flood my reviews box with flames and such. How is that? Instead of grumpily state out my errors all the time, you could help me and do Beta for me. I still need a serious person for this story of mine and I would be thankful if someone wants to do this for the others and me. But please, only if you really mean to do this! I had this experience several times before and the most never kept up with the task…it seems I am all in all told, in the search for a Beta with muuuuch time. Because I have many stories running and could really need a friend here who wants to beta them all for me. O.O **

**I write now for nearly one and a half year and Have gotten tons of better in time…still; my English is not good enough. Please, if you really and honestly want to help me out with more as 20 stories I have running in several fandoms, I offer to write you one for the help. Whatever you want, I will write it.**

**To everyone else, have fun by reading my stories and I hope I am not too bad in my writing skills.**

**A begging for help, Suryallee OO (Sits in her chair and cries)**

**(For the people who wants to help me, please send a mail to the following address. suryallee yahoo. de, Please put the spaces out.)**

Misery loves company, or, the beginning of the end.

He had known this would end badly. He had known this all would end in blood and dead sometime soon! With a sick and sinking feeling inside his stomach Sam moved forward on all fours inside the tunnel Allen had discovered it some seconds ago… Sam was right behind the same one. The sinking feeling inside of him did not want to leave him all the time!

When they all finally arrived at the end of the tunnel and found nothing at first, Sam was relieved beyond words, then Edgar brought his light upwards and spotted the lost Boys hanging above them…from there it all went wrong, simply wrong.

Why could they not listen to him, when he told Edgar not to stack the smallest of the four? Why?

Sam tried to stop him again one final time…only, only to see the vampire twitch suddenly and Edgar shove the wooden stake right into the body before him.

To Sam it seems that the bloody substance that came in gushes out of Marcos wound, did never stop! The youth was terrified when the vampire finally lost his hold on the wood above Sam's head and fell practically into his lap! His frantic mind was the entire time busy with thinking and overloaded with fear, hurt, disgust, and …pity. Pity for the roaring and crying being in pain at his feet…he saw out of the corner of his eyes the two brothers fast desert the small cave. His blue eyes fell back to the dying vampire to his feet…Marco looked nothing near to the boyish and alive being now he had appeared to be before, when Sam first saw him with the others on the boarder walk…that night he when he had followed his brother.

Out of the corners of his eyes the boy saw David let go of his hold and coming down. Sam knew, what ever he wanted to do now, he had to do it fast!

Without to think, Sam just moved for the first time of his live. His hands and feet worked without a clear command from his brain. In a fraction of a second the boy was settled on the still frantic moving body below him, his hands gripped the stake the vampire seem not to could remove by himself and Sam pulled on it with all his might.

The stake leaved the body much more easily as the youth would have believed it. Judging from the dead grip the vampire had on it Sam had believed it was stuck somehow. Within a second it was out and Sam back on his feet. Nevertheless, not before a strong gush of blood had soaked his face and upper torso. Accidentally and in utter surprise and reflex, Sam swallowed two or more gulps of the red fluid without to even realize it fully.

He jumped up just in the second Allen had turned around to get him out of the small cave too. When he turned around for one last look, Sam could David's feet see as they hit the ground and then the leader of the vampires turn around to him growl at them all like an enraged lion! Behind the vampire, lay Marco hurled together in a fetal position and whimpered softly, still in his vampire mode.

Gulping the boy hurried to get his ass out of the cave in one piece.

Marco could not really think, not breathe, not even feel…all of his entire body did hurt!

One second he was peacefully resting and dreaming of pleasant things, next to his brothers and then suddenly some whisper like voices seem to call him out of the sleeping spell all of his kin where under when the sun stood on the sky.

He could make out two voices that he did not know and one other that seem to try to talk some sense into the first two. He heard the first talk about staking someone and struggled against the spell to wake up, he was in danger!

No avail, suddenly he was pulled awake from a searing pain in his chest. They had staked him! All he could do for the next seconds was to feel his un-live fading from him…like the blood that poured in strong gushes out of the made wound. His hands tried to remove the stake but somehow they could not do it! He felt an endless agony and his world was nothing other as pain! His hold loosened on the wood above him and he fell down…right on something softer as the ground, still the pain was there…he grew weaker with every second that passed by.

He also could hear the enraged roars of his blood brothers above him; their witnessing of his agony had awoken them too.

Right when he felt the rest of his life fading him, a small body suddenly moved on top of his body and removed the dammed stake from his heart! For a second Marco could see the person above him, then his **rescuer** jumped upwards again and run away from him. To his utter surprise it was the beautiful boy he had seen with Michael that night they had meet the Emerson boys the first time on the boarder walk.

His sharp mind took in this all in seconds then his entire existence returned to the task at hand to survive the fatal wound in his chest!

He needed help! Fast! He would die here otherwise, even with the dammed stack removed!

He felt David coming down from his resting post and heard him roar enraged after Marcos attackers. Then suddenly Paul's voice was there next to him and he felt his brother hold his slit wrist against his mouth. The thick bloody liquid of the others live essence filled his mouth only a second later and returned slowly Marcos health and strength.

Dwayne seems to hold him up into a sitting position until he felt strong enough again to sit from alone. He was still feeding from his brother's wrist when David returned to them all, his right hand still smocking from where it had hit the sunlight. The others face was still contorted and in his fang mode, from David's anger, Marco was sure.

The pull of sleep to recover from this all grew too strong for the vampire and soon Marco gave into it and fell into a restless but healing sleep right where he sat. A sleep that was haunted from a pair of blue eyes that belonged to the boy he silently felt more then thankful against, for rescuing his sorry ass.

This time he was closely watched from David the entire time meanwhile, he slept. The older vampire sat down right next to his wounded lieutenant and never let him out of his sight until the day gave way to the next night.

Sam cursed, powerfully!

Why did he do that? Had he gone nuts?? What in the name of god had drove him to remove the stake from the dying vampires chest.

Allen noticed with awe that his new friend did not even repeat a single curse twice! To the frightened wane-be vampire hunter this was nearly impossible. Then again, Sam seem to manage this with ease…his still terrified brain tried to hold on the string of curses that still came from the blonde behind him all their way out. He never wondered why Sam cursed in the first place…

Back in the Emerson house, hours later, he still wondered how Sam managed it to curse without to repeat himself even once!

Allen was not sure why he did it he just… did. It was somehow calming to hear the fashion victim curse like that…as strange as it sounded was Allen needed it to distract himself right now! His stomach twisted all the time and he felt ill.

They had fast prepared the house and them selves for what they where sure that was to come.

Sam watched nanook his dog with worried eyes and still let curses silently fall from his lips. He stopped for minutes to think about what he did in the cave and then cursed at himself again. Still he could not figure out why the hell he had felt pity for a monster!

One of these monsters that tried to turn his brother into an un-dead too, to top it all and its friends now would surely come to revenge their friend dead.

It was already dark outside and still there was no sign from the vamps…where were they?

He had nearly forgotten his dog outside when it finally turned dark outside. Fast the boy had run out of the front door to get his dog inside to them all.

Now it was nearly nine a clock in the night and the vampires where still not here…he wondered why. What held them off?

Stroking through the sick fur of the dog beside him, Sam tried to busy his worn out mind with thinking instead of pacing around as if Edgar Frog did it in front of him all the time. It had no use in Sam's opinion to pace around or to sharpen a piece of wood, as Allen did it constantly. He was sitting next to the big fireplace in the main room. When the vampires finally came, they all would be busy more then enough.

He felt the need to go to the bathroom and with a heavy sigh the youth stood up and went there. He had no clue how they where supposed to win against a bunch of killers. Then, there was the strange sick feeling in his lower belly all the time. The youth could not explain it, nor could he explain the slight pains that begun to show in the last hour. He mused it must have to do with all the stress before.

When Sam reached the bathroom, he nearly doubled over in a sudden wave of great pain!

His entire stomach seems to hurt! What was that? Heavily panting he stood in the room for seconds; one arm did steady him against the bathroom wall from falling over the other held his stomach. Then suddenly the next nauseating wave of pain begun and he felt his knees give out just in the same second something seem to crash loudly through the closed window of his brothers room.

Downstairs Sam could hear loud noises of a fight or something like that come upwards to him he cared less now. All he could think on where the strange pains in his lower insides for now! Before his knees could hit the titled floor below Sam, a strong hand caught the teen by his arm and held him upwards until the wave flared down again.

This time, Sam needed longer to recover from the pain!

His wary eyes went up to meet a pair of icy blue ones. Eyes he knew that they belonged to a certain vampire leader he saw the last time in the cave, roaring at them all.

Sam did not dare to try to move; he gulped instead and that hard!

The scrutiny gaze did not weaver nor did David remove it from Samuel for a second…hell, the guy did not even blink! Sams fear grew as much the suddenly appearing smirk of the bleach blonde grew wider. Somehow, the teen did not really want to know why the vampire leader smirked now! Sam was terrified when David brought him suddenly more upwards and then back with him in the room of his brother with Sam did share the bathroom with.

"Well, well, well…as it seems I have magically become a new brother over the day, hum? What a pleasant surprise!" His words where all Sams overloaded mind did need to case to function properly for now and the teen knew no more.

David took in with glee that Sam had fainted dead away at the unsuspected news.

A darkly snigger leaved him while he took the boy into his arms and went for the door that lead out of the room.

Outside David awaited the spectacle of an enraged Michael who was hold down from Dwayne and Paul meanwhile Marco held Edgar in a strong hold around the boy's waist and neck. The smallest of the Lost Boys flew several meters above the floor. Allen Frog lay on the floor right below him and clasp his stomach in a similar way Sam just did it a few seconds before in the bathroom.

David's chuckles gave way to a dark laughter. Not only one, as he had thought, it seemed he had magically become two new addictions to his pack! To judge from the pained look that slowly took over Edgar's face, the third made just itself known in this minute. His childe loosened his hold on the blonde brother of Allen and brought the boy swiftly down next to his brother, to let him lay there in his misery. Then Marco came over to where David just leaved the stairway to land next to the bleach blonde vampire.

Star and Laddy sat together on the couch across the room from him.

Paul watched the Frog brothers with amusement in his eyes; Dwayne just shrugged at the sight and continuous hold Michael still in his firm grip.

Seeing the look on Marcos face when the curly haired vamp noticed the limp body of Sam in his arms, David shrugged his shoulders. "He fainted at the news, Yes, he too. Here, take him from me for a while. How is your wound now?"

The curly haired blonde vampire shrugged his shoulders and murmured a OK then he took the still out of all Sam from David almost caringly.

The other vampire knew already what had happened. Marco had told them what had happened in the cave; David was curios about it but held his mouth close for now. This all could wait, other things could not.

"All right! Dwayne knock Michael out and then take him and one of the two stupid brothers back with you. Marco, _/at a short nod of the quite vampire in question behind him with Sam in his hold, David moved on with his speech/_ you take Sam back with you. Paul, _/the tall blonde cheered at Dwayne when he knocked Michael over the head in one swift movement and effectively silenced the half vampire in the progress. Then his blue eyes looked to David in a silent question/_ You will take the other of the two troublemakers and Laddy back with you.

Star! Come over here and do not even think about fleeing now! You will fly with me!"

After a last look around in the slightly damaged living room of the Emerson household, the blond vampire took Star with him up in the air and a few seconds later they all had left the Emerson territory through the next door.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fates wicked sense of humor 2**

Non Beta version for now

**Disclaimer;** I do not own the lost boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!

**Rating;** M

**Warnings;** My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.

**Pairings;** Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!

**Beta, Hopefully Savemesatan Chan means, if I can talk her into it to do that for me-**

**An important note from the authoress, please read!**

**_I am native German so please bear with my English before you go ballistic and flood my reviews box with flames and such. How is that? Instead of it to grumpily state out all of my errors, you could help me and could Beta for me. _**

_**I still need a serious person for this story of mine and I would be thankful if someone wants to do this for the others and me. But please, only if you really mean to do this! I had this experience several times before and the most never kept up with the task…it seems I am overall in the search for a beta with muuuuch time. Because I have many stories running and could really need a friend here who wants to Beta them all for me. O.O **_

**_I write now for nearly one and a half year and sure, I have gotten tons of better in time…still, my English is not good enough. Please, if you really and honestly want to help me out with more as 20 stories I have running in several fandoms, I offer to write you one for the help. Whatever you want, I will write it._**

_**To everyone else, have fun by reading my stories and I hope I am not too bad in my writing skills.**_

_**A begging for help, Suryallee OO (Sits in her hair and cries)**_

_**(For the people who wants to help me, please send a mail to the following address. suryallee yahoo. de, Please put the spaces out.)**_

_**Unpleasiant wakeups and news **_

When Sam could open his eyes again and finally awoke from his faint-sleep, he was not in his home any longer. The room he was inside of was a small cave lit by many candles and the light of them seems to paint the room into a golden light.

It was not big nor was it too small. Bigger then his own at the house and he lay in a four-poster bed that felt rather comfortable. Some clothes where careless thrown over a chair next to the bed. His sight caught an black leather jacked next to it a jeans and a dark blue shirt. There was also a pair of leather boots.

It was this second the teen realized that he wore nothing more as his briefs.

Blushing at the question why he was nearly naked and who the hell had undressed him, Sam moved fast out of the comfortable bed and inside the clothes next to him on the chair. They seem to fit him just fine, what wondered Sam. He shrugged it away and dressed as fast as he could.

The boy still felt slightly nauseated and ill but thankfully, the pain seems to have vacated him. He put his head in his hands in his silent despair; if that what David had told him before was true, Sam was going to be a vampire soon!

With a groan, Sam tried to calm down from a sudden wave of fear that swelled up inside of the boy. How could that be? Then Sam remembered the gushes of Marcos blood that had hit his face meanwhile he had removed the stake from the vampire's chest. Another whimper, this time one of agony, leaved Sams lips. His hands gripped fistfuls of his blond hair in his irritation, how could he have been this stupid! He remembered now that he had accidentally swallowed some of the blood in a reflex. Had that been enough… an adequate amount of blood to turn him in the end?

It had, as it seems to be now.

David had told him the true, Sam knew it instinctively, if he liked it or not, he was going to become a vampire!

Tears begun to stream down the youths face.

Marco watched the entire scene from the doorway to his room.

He had brought the boy here and then he had gotten rid the boys blood stained and bizarre clothes. Marco found, the old ones of him fit Sam many times better as his old stile. He shook his head slightly at the memory of the fashion the boy had worn. Now Sam looked not only tons of better, he also looked slightly older. More near to the age the boy really was old. from Michael Marco knew his brother was only three years younger as the older Emerson boy. That made Sam then nearly fifteen or even just fifteen now. In his old clothes the youth had looked like an thirteen years old, or an overgrown schoolboy!

The vampire could not quite place it why he cared so much about the boy, he simply did. Even in the dim light of the candles, the curly haired male could clearly see that Sam would grow into a very attractive young man with one or two more years. He knew already what Sam did not know by now, that David had decided to let him stay half turned for at the moment. To grow up more so Sam would better fit in with them all when he finally reached the age to be fully turned.

Marco had seen David and Dwayne when both awoke his brother and then took the older Emerson boy out with them to fed. Michael had not looked much happy!

Nor had it Star when David told Paul to bring her along too…he shrugged of the memory. His leader and brothers just made sure that things like this would not happen again.

End of story.

The vampire knew that David had also decided to let Max make the final decision about it to turn Edgar fully or not. His brother Allen was just fine; Allen was smart enough to understand already that there was no way out of this again. Edgar was a different matter; the youth had meant nothing but trouble from the beginning.

Marco had not wished the boy the fate that he finally had faced when Max had come into the cave earlier, right half an hour after sundown. Their elder and sire of David had given them no time to voice out any protest and simply made his decision clear by promptly killing Edgar in frond of his brother and Michael. Only because the half vampire attacked Max was it to thank that Allen could escape Max next blow. That was meant to end his life too. Paul and Dwayne had reacted quick and brought their potential new brother away into the back caves with them to put him out of sight from Max.

Sam on the other hand, Sam Marco had to thank for his un-live.

So, in Marcos trail of thoughts, he would make sure that the youth would fit in with them all with the time. Even if Sam did hate them all for the moment. Marco did believe that the boy would finally grow to accept his fate and then accept it. For now, Marco expected nothing other from Sam as an negative reaction to all what he and his brothers did…and then there was also what David had planned for the two boys in order to ensure that they would not make another attempt to escape….

With a little luck, the youngster would recover from his shocks in a small among of time and with a little more luck and slight nudges in the right direction, become a new member of their strange family…just like Laddy had become it after some weeks. Marco really hoped it would be so.

The boy was like Sam a restrained half vampire that staid into this half turned state until he had grown up more. Hold there through the powers of one of his brothers for the time being, specifically; Dwayne.

They wanted him to grow up a few more years before they would turn him fully. Laddy would fit with them just fine, the young boy was theirs since the day they had met him on the boarder walk, half starved. Michael on the other hand would need a lot of time to adjust to it to be a vampire and to judge from David's looks at the young man, Marco was sure he would learn it the hard way to whom he belonged from now on!

He had always known that David had wanted the older Emerson as one of his mates and now with having the opportunity given by the fates, Marco was sure Michael would soon learn how possessive David could be. He laughed secretly at the images that appeared within of his mind at the thought.

Sam was a different matter; even Dwayne liked the boy, what was a wonder in itself!

The native member of the Lost Boys was not known to like people fast. Maybe it was because the boy had helped him, maybe it was just Dwayne's strange ability to judge people; Marco did not know the why for sure. He would have to ask his brother about it later.

Paul found Sam cute. Typical for his brother to say something like that…but nonetheless, he seems to like him too. David was not giving away much, but that was normal with him. He mostly observed all in silence at first and then he made his remarks to it. He had surprised Marco with his almost tender actions against the youth in the house and after they had arrived back in the cave, thought.

When he brought the youth inside, David told him to bring Sam to a room instead of the prison cave he had thought he would have to bring Sam…unlike the others who had to settle in one of them for the rest of the day. No, he told Marco to bring Sam to one of the rooms and to watch him instead. So Marco brought Sam to his little room. Each one of them had one in the old motel. It was their personal refuge to life in here. Even they could not stand it all of the time to stay around each other. His brothers and Marco too needed the alone time as any other person would it too. It was one thing to stay around the others all the time but an entirely another to do so without to go crazy with the time!

In their rooms, they could do what ever they pleased and sometimes they even slept in them and not in the sleeping cave. Marco mostly used his little room to find peace from Paul when his brother was high and begun to sing. Sometimes he used it to have a private moment and sometimes he brought a willing female or male back here to have fun before he killed them.

As much the Lost Boys all loved and cared for the other, they needed an own space to take refuge in from time to time. And this room was his.

On one side, he had a huge bed standing. One he had rescued out of one of the not occupied rooms of the sunken motel. On the opposite wall of the room leaned a desk on the wall, huge enough to fill out all the space until it reached the roof of the room and to store all of his books in. One he kept free and at one other, Marco had his wardrobe standing. Overall, the vampire liked his small room that looked slightly like a fife corner round. It fitted the more of a quite thinker of the Lost Boys just fine.

In the middle of his little place, Marco had placed a small table and a couch to lounge in when he was reading or smoking. Right in frond of a small fireplace that he constantly lit to give the cold cave room some warmth. The room looked like a slight round with its fife walls. Big enough for him to feel not enclosed too much. On the table stapled a few magazines and comics, along some of his writing papers and other stuff. An ashtray and his cigarettes lay there too.

He still observed the youngest Emerson brother with intelligent eyes before Marco decided it was time to end the youth's misery for now and came silently inside of his room.

Sam tensed instantly and looked up at him when he reached the now nearly 15 years old boy. He looked slightly younger when he was scared like this but that was ok, Sam would grow soon, Marco was sure and then the fearful look would give way to a calmer attitude.

Marco could not help it, he found the youth attractive even more as Marco liked it. Hiding this for now from the startled youth because Marco knew it would do him no good in the matter at hand and just shock the teen even more, he just bend down down in front of Sam and watched with careful guarded eyes the youth slowly recover from the slight shock seeing him suddenly here.

"Calm down, it has no use to freak out now. What happened did happen, end of story. Come on, the others wait in the main cave for our appearance. David wants to tell you some things and then we will go out. It has no use to worry over spilled milk, Sam. You cant change the past. Get yourself together, we have to leave the room."

With that, the smallest of the Lost Boys helped the still upset youth to clean a little and then to stand. After he made sure that Sam was not about to make a sudden, dead run out of the next exit in his seemingly beginning panic state. Marco took the youngest Emerson boy out to the main cave to where David and the others already waited for them to appear.

Sam could not help himself. The calm and silent way with the curly haired blonde threatened him and his calm spoken words helped him to hold down his panic. Somehow and out of a point he could not really understand, the vampire calmed him and so he just took it as it was for now. His poor brain simply could not take in more as that at the moment.

Why his stomach had cased it to hurt him for the moment was a miracle to Sam. He shrugged at it in order to concentrate more on it to stand without to tremble for now. He did not understand this all nor did it made any sense to Sam…should he not feel more worried now?

When Marco gently nudged him inside the tunnel that lead out of the room and back to the main cave, Sam was still caught up into his silent trail of thoughts and wonderment about this all.

Marco on the other hand, watched the silently philosophy youth with wary eyes. He knew the intelligent boy already begun to question some things but did nothing to stop Sam for the moment. In his opinion it was better to let Sam muse about it via himself as to scare him too much with his intimidating presence.

He could easily catch on one or two thoughts of the boy's busy thoughts. It was interesting to say at least about what the boy thought at the moment and what not!

Marco detected not a single thought about Sams brother or his former allies in the boys mind, a wonder he found. Then again, was it really one?

In the last 24 hours, Sam had gone through more then the most mortals ever did it in their complete lives. It was a wonder that he still had not freaked out by now! To top it all, the boy still had to work out, that slight case of vampirism of his brother. The blonde vampire shook his head slightly with a grimace and lead the youth to the sitting area of the main cave in silence.

Sam looked at David and David at Sam.

For several silently running out minutes, both said nothing. The boy's look was defiant and traced with silent anger, the older look of the two sets of blue was laced with amusement, strength, and willpower.

Finally, the older of both cased their strange staring contest with a short nod of his head and went on with his talk between Dwayne and him from before. David was not going to repeat himself twice, Sam would have to wait until every member of this little drama was here and did listen to him. Otherwise, the older vampire had nothing against the silent presence of the younger Emerson boy.

In his silent thoughts, Sam was smart enough to keep his mouth closed for now, fine with him, David thought. He knew how angry Samuel Emerson really was but David knew also very well that the boy had fully understood his current position in life. The boy was not the problem… at least he was it not for now.

Michael, well Sam's brother was a different issue to handle! The dark haired brother of Sam with he, David had a fight with just hours before Sam had woken up in Marcos rooms. It had ended with a half broken jaw of Michael to shut him up and to convince the older Emerson to submit to Davids wishes for him for now. Inwardly, David still shook his head about the stubbornness of Michael but was pleased with it at the same time. He could not risk it to let Michael make another attempt to kill him and his Lost Boys in his stupid tries to save his brother, Laddy and more so, Star from Davids hold on them.

He would never give the dark haired vampire back to the mortals!

Whatever Michael thought about Davids strange ownership on Michaels soul, David intended to keep what he had gained and not even heaven nor hell would help the slowly changing Vampire now to escape his clutches again!

Let Michael struggle against his hold as much as he wanted it, in the end it did not matter to David. In the end he would get what he wanted…as he always got what ever he was after. Dwayne, Marco hell, even Paul had made contact with Davids possessiveness before and in the end, they all lost it against the older vampire.

David was used to it to get what he wanted and knew to well how to get it too. Michael was lost in the very moment the blonde vampire had made up his mind and decided to keep him as a new member for his growing pack…or even for more as only that.

Marco and David had shared a slight relationship for a long time, then David spotted Star on the boarder walk one night. The curly blonde vampire was still his lieutenant and David had no intention to change that in any time soon. He still loved the curly blonde and silent vampire the most of his brothers. Marco was next to him the oldest of them all, then came Dwayne and the youngest was Paul. They both shared a long history with each other.

It was as if an unknown clock was ticking all the time deep inside of David's soul, a clock that had decided that now was a good time to find a potential mate to share the rest of his un-life with. David had known from his first look at Star that she was one of the two special beings made only for him.

It took the leader of the vampire pack not even two days to get her to the cave or to make Star drink from his blood.

Since that day, their relationship for benefits had ended. Not that Marco did mind it, oh no. the first of David's childe had known that it would end one day. In secretly, the younger vampire was happy for David and begun to feel the pull of his inner clock too. David mused that his second in command was more then attracted to the younger brother of Michael. If so, David was more then glad for his long time friend and companion, Marco deserved some happiness, David thought.

Michael, he had been a surprise even for David!

In theory, there where at least one soul out for each living being. Out there in the world, that completed perfectly the own one. It was another theory that you only found twice in live a partner like this. Never before David had heart about it, that someone found both of the souls at nearly the same time!

Yet, here he was and had done that in less as a year…David still had a hard time to believe his very own luck!

Indeed, the white blonde vampire had found both of his soul mates here in Santa Carla. Michael, likening it or not, was Davids second mate and the vampire would make sure the young male would realize this soon.

David licked his lips at the pictures that crossed his inner vision by the mere thought of it. Michael had already a taste of what was to come for him.

Meanwhile the others had slept under the day. David had gone to the room Paul had brought the half vamp in with Dwayne's help and had a littletalk with Michael.

Sure, Michael had cursed David to hell and back; in the end, it had not helped him in the slightest.

Because, Michaels soft moans when he had kissed the dark haired male senseless had made clear to David and Michael to whom the mortal now belonged. The kisses soon followed from touches, and in the end Michaels cries in the dimly lit room told to everyone who did listen in those moments that he was Davids.

The pack leader of the Lost Boys still could hear Michael cry out to him in his ecstasy, even sitting now in his usual chair and talking with Dwayne. The earlier argument that had lead to the injury of Michael had been one of many since he knew the Emerson youth. Only this time David had no other choice as to put Michael back into his right position. David was the leader after all and he could not tolerate any kind of subordination in his pack.

His mate or not.

Michael knew now clearly enough who of them both was the stronger and older one and who held the strings here and who of them both had to obey the other.

Curse it to Max who had come in the cave with the dimming of the last rays of sunlight and then decided to kill the two Frog brothers. Michael was there when the elder told that to a surprised David and begun in the same second to kill out the two boys! Of course, Michael had reacted promptly and attacked the older vampire viciously to prevent Max from killing the two. The half vampire succeeded only partially in his self-taken task…Edgar died in the same second Max blow hit him. Allen could escape from the killing scene with the help of Dwayne and Paul and now hide in the back caves with Paul still. David was sure, the youth still tried to deal with the loss of his brother.

David however had to react quickly to stop Michael from getting himself killed by Max and after a few well placed hits, the younger of them both finally calmed down from his mad mode and stopped his attacks on the elder and David. As mad as Michael had it been, he had attacked them both.

In the process, David nearly broke Michaels jaw with his last blow that brought Michaels brain back to work normally and he made his point clear to the young man **who** was the one in charge here.

Max leaved the cave meanwhile the two where fighting. Why, David did not have a clue about but he mused it was because his sire was too confused about the protectiveness of Michael against the two boys. The other point why Michael was still alive was that Max courted his mother and it would have done Max no goods to kill her eldest son!

When Paul finally arrived too, with a still crying Allen in tow, David took this as his clue to stop his talk with Dwayne and to regard the black haired boy for a few seconds.

Allen looked like the terrified child that he was.

No wonder if you asked David, after what he had seen only a few hours before. David had not wanted Edgar's dead, he told that to the youth already before. Ok, Edgar had meant nothing but trouble but still, David would have liked it to try to sort the problems out instead to simply kill the boy.

None of his pack loved it to kill children or went after those who where younger as 16 at last. This was a silent agreement between all of the Lost Boys, No Children!

Laddy´s existence was Max error. He had one night let that dammed dog of his out to fed and dump as Torn was it, he killed the uncle of Laddy and then tried to kill the boy too. Dwayne was the one who found the boy just in time and brought him to David together with Paul.

Max just **decided** to turn the boy or alternatively, to kill him. David had done the first of the two choices he had. Now, Laddy was a half vampire and with a little luck, the boy would stay like this until he grow into the age to be fully turned. Dwayne took a big deal onto himself to ensure all the time that the boy staid half. Mostly he was it who took care of the little rat.

They all loved the little boy really much, to their luck; Laddy was a silent child with not much tendencies to make them trouble.

Michael sat currently next to Star and Laddy on the bed in the cave and she tried to cool his injury as well as his temper down. Only an hour before David and Dwayne took both out with them to feed.

David did that to ensure that the two staid with the pack from now on.

He did not want to risk it twice that one of them tried to betray them all to escape their fate…or him, again. With now being full vampires, both could not escape him ever again. Both staid now bound to him and his pack as long David did want it.

The two boys sitting on the couch, well they are a different problem for his pack to solve out.

Sam and Allen, that two are still too young for the full turning and too old already to be harmless for them. Both where smart and Allen was dangerous too. So, what should David do with the two now? To turn them was out of question until both reached at least their 16-year of life.

With Sam, David had no problems, although he knew exactly **who** was the one responsible for the surprise attack from the evening now nearly two days before! Sam was the one who had brought the Lost Boys the two brothers here with him and his brother. The original plan was to **rescue** Star and Laddy from the Lost Boys and to free Michael. Not to mention, that Sam had planned with it too, to help his brother to escape David's wishes for Michael's ass!

Nerveless, it did not matter anymore to David. Sam was now half of them and if he had any say in the matter, the boy would stay that way until he could turn him fully. He had many good talents that David intended to use when the boy was older. His clever intellect was one of Sam's good talents; David liked so much on the boy.

With a little luck, the youth would turn out into a good addiction to his current pack. Allen on the other hand would need, like Michael, a lot of time after this to grow into the pack routine and life.

With Edgar killed in face of him like that, David was sure Allen would revolt against his fate the first time he found a way to do so! It gave only one way to prevent the two from plotting and him from turning them into vampires too soon, David had to give the two to a member of his little clan to watch over them until they reached the age of no return to made them fully to members of the pack.

It gave ways for this, ways to connect a half vampire to another full vampire of a pack. His brothers would feel it when the two would attempt something to cause danger to them all. In addition, they would feel every slight emotion change in them and know when the boys lied or not. Their guardians would knew every second where the two went and would be able to read their thoughts much easier as normally they could do it.

All in one, he would make two of his pack members to Allen and Sam's guardians until they where full members of their bunch.

David knew already whom he would make to that, both had almost volunteered for the jobs…chuckling to himself; David tried to hold his silent mirth in check. In one case, David had already thought his brother would want to take care of the boy the other was a surprise.

However, both boys would be taken care of and that was all to David that did count for now.

His voice was unusual sociable when he addressed the two boys who sat in frond of him on one of the couches and held now on each other in their silently shared distress.

"I will only say this for one time and not repeat myself again, so you two better do listen as closely as you can and memorize each word of mine. Since I cannot trust you two for the next years, at least not until you two are fully turned ( _His hand came up to stop Sams upcoming question to his words to stop the youth from the beginning_) I have no other choice as to bind you two to my pack. To make this clear to you two; you both are too young now to fully turn you into vampires.

My pack would have nothing but trouble with it to take care of two minor aged vampires all the time and it is bullshit to do that when you have another choice to make sure nothing happens to us all! I am not a friend of these ways of thinking and I never will be…Laddy is a good example for this.

He was to, too young when we found him and is like you two too, a half vampire for now. Since the problems lies different here with you two as they lay with him, I will give you two to a pack member until we can fully turn you two into one of us.

For Allen, it is Paul and for Sam it is Marco. Both will make sure that you two will not come up with another stupid plot to exterminate us all or to run away from us. They will know it the same second you two try it to plan something or you will try to leave their company in more as half a kilometer radius. Let me get that straight, this time there is no way out of this for you two and the others!

Michael is already ours as it is Star. We took them out to feed a little more then an hour ago. They are now fully bound to me and my pack."

Here, David paused in his speech for several seconds to let it sink into the brain of the two boys that they where fully trapped this time. Then he caught Sam's look at his older brother who avoided it to meet the boy's gaze. As it did Star too, an amused grin quirked David's lips slightly upwards at the sight of his two mates, avoiding it to meet the accusing gaze of the youngster in question.

After a little while he addressed the two again.

"It is rather easy to bind you to your watchers, Paul? " The vampire in question nodded at that and with a quick flick of his claws against his wrist he had cut his wrist open. Before Allen could do something to prevent him from doing so, he pressed it against Allen's mouth. The youth could nothing other do as to swallow some of the blood that flood inside his mouth.

Sam knew that Marco intended to do the same to him and backed away from the small vampire in the farthest away corner on the couch. David tsked at the reaction and just gave a nod to his second in command to continue.

Sam never knew what had hit him.

The movements of the curly haired vamp where too fast to even see! Within a few seconds, Marco caught the terrified boy and then he pressed the wrist against Sams lips. All what came after was a surprise thought. For a few seconds Sam could feel it practically when Marco's brainpower connected shortly with his and then the panicky youth felt a strange type of bind appear that bounded him hopelessly to the vampire. Before he could comprehend it, what had just happen to him Marco took the wrist away again and he was left with the coppery aftertaste of Marcos blood in his mouth.

"Well, since we all are now one big and happy family, I think it is time for us older ones to find something to suckle on. Marco, Dwayne Paul, take one of our new members with you. I think the boarder walk is a nice place for the moment to catch something to eat " with that, David took Star by the hand and dragged her with him to the cave entrance.

Soon the rest of his new pack followed him out…willingly or not.

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: the same as before!  
Review responces, affn:  
**

**Please keep in your mind that this is the non beta version until I get the beta back from Savemesatan Chan!**

**A truly thanks to the three who gave me so nice feedback!**

**Smashthemirror, Thank you! I read your story, Free Falling and I was hooked from it, I am still reading and hope I get to the end soon, hopefully you will ad new chapters soon, I could need some good reading food!**

**el dorko; Thank you! (Bows) That was very nice from you to say to me. I hope you still enjoy the story.**

**Lina; Thank you to you too! As you can see, I did but hopefully its read able (sweat drops madly)**

_**I must say, if I get no feetback here then I will cease with the update on this story here. If you dont like the story then tell me and I will quitt with it.**_

_**Suryallee **_

Thomp! Thomp! Thomp!

„Dammed! Fuuuck! "

Thomp!

David´s boot made contact with the wooden upholders of the boarder walk again. His viscous attack on the poor thing never ceased in the strength. The entire part of the boarder walk that they held upwards above them, shook from the power the vampire leader of the Lost Boys laid into each one of his kicks. Dust and dirt fell constantly down on their all heads with each kick of him against the old wood.

He was kicking it since they all have leaved the video store of his sire Max. The elder of the Lost Boys had angered them all greatly with his nonchalant behavior and fatherly way to speak and treat them. Especially, David.

Also, David cursed Max to hell and back all of the time. How dare his sire to show it into the Emerson boys face that he had mated their mother like that! He still could see the smug grin of the male vampire lord of his. As awaited, Michael had freaked out right inside the shop and Sam, yes Samuel…

The boy had gaped at the older man and then run out of the shop before someone could stop him! Currently the youth sat a few meters away from their gathering and cried his heart out right into Stars arms. The boy held onto Laddy like a lifeline all the time. But not loudly, oh no! The boy did it quietly and only his sobs told David that the youth still hasn't cased it to cry.

Marco stood near to the trio. His eldest brother faced away from the three, a scowl on his face. Paul lit one of his cigarettes and handed it quietly over to Allen who puffed it away with a vigor that told David of the how much the boy needed the nicotine now to distract him.

That the youth smoked was a surprise for David…never less, it didn't wonder him that much in the end. He saw his blood brother lit another one from out of the corner of his eyesight. This time he lit it for itself. Dwayne just scowled into the direction of Max store and beside him sat an apathy looking Michael onto the sand.

His mate still wore a haunted look in his beautiful eyes.

Thomp! another kick of David hit the wood and brought it to slightly tremble under David's sheer powerful hit. Above him a lady shrieked a little, thinking it was a slight earthquake that made this part of the boarder walk shakes ever so slightly.

How wrong she was!

His boot hit the wood for one last kick then the bleached blonde gathered his pack up and all leaved the scene quickly and quietly.

When the silent group arrived at the bikes, the masses on the boarder walk paid them no further looks. Somehow the vampires managed it all the time that the prey of them around the pack did see them only if they wanted them too. How they did this, Michael had no clue; it seemed this was a natural ability of his new blood brothers. His mind drifted from here to there and beyond in one second only. Never the shocked man could grasp one of his thoughts long enough to think it over.

Michael Emerson was in a shock state.

What did surprise him all the time was the fact that none of the Lost Boys teased him or Sam with the news they just got told from that dammed asshole called Max! With some of his slowly growing new abilities the dark haired young man felt their disgust against the older man…and their growing hate. He was sure that the pack obeyed Max not out of devotion or love…more out of fear and because Max was too strong for them alone to take him out of the picture.

Through the strange new bound he shared somehow with David and Star, Michael could feel all to clearly how concerned, pissed off and angry David really was. The power with the leader of their little bunch had hit the wood astonished the still shocked Michael and told him right away of the amount of power the older vampire held in his body!

He felt a slight nudge from the man in question through their shared connection and finally took place onto his bike to start the machine. It had no use, Max was too strong for them all and the sun came up in a few hours.

The anger and hurt inside of Michael slowly took more and more force. It was just a matter of time before the young man would snap! David watched the slowly approaching signs of this with growing worry and a strange, inhuman happiness at the same time. Happy, because his lovely mate would soon snap and rip someone alive apart and worry about it what that would do to Michaels mind state.

It was more then clear that this was it, what his sire had in his mind when he did this…typical for Max to make Michael suffer like this for attacking him before! David scowled into the nightlife that fast flew by, the growing hunger inside of him told David that they still needed more to feed. Maybe it was the safest for now to combines the two problems and let Michael take out his anger this way. Instead to risk the new made vampire vamp out and going on a road kill alone!

His bike stopped screeching at the pavement and soon after that David changed the direction from their former route to the strands. The others followed without to question him for once. When they took the two earlier out, David, Dwayne, and Paul had not found much to feed themselves, now they and more importantly Marco too, could do that.

In the distance, David could make out some of the bonfires.

The most party people where now there to find. With a little luck, he and his pack would find a suitable prey there too. Not a half hour later David's senses told him that he had more luck as he had hoped for; a group of 5 people from an rival gang of trouble makers hat chosen an secluded part of the beach to party there.

Perfect!

Sam's introduction to the way vampires took their aggression out and then feed was a very violent one.

With wide eyes the youth took in the way the now fife male vampires and one female practically ripped their victims apart. It was a bloody and violent scenery that made even did Allen nearly vomit by the amount of violence the others displayed right in front of their eyes. Laddy just turned away from the screams and played with the staff like thing on Dwayne's bike for the time being.

The final drive back to the lost cave and the sunken motel inside of it was an unusual quite one…for all of them then.

An hour later you could find Sam, huddled inside the same room's bed. Curled up into a tiny ball of limps and slightly shaking still from his never ceasing tears. Marco watched the scene with concern from his couch all the time. He did nothing to stop the youth from it to hide under the dark blue covers of his very own bedding. Quit sobs told Marco that the youth still did cry.

Soon the sobs died out and a soft snoring told the tired vampire that his charge found his way in the land of sleep. He stood without to make a sound and strode over to the bed. There Marco sat just as quietly and tugged the covers from the small body below them until they covered Sam only up to the chin.

The boy was truly beautiful.

There was no doubt on that. In the moment Sam looked like a frightened rabbit, even deeply sleeping from the exhausting events in his life. A gloved hand wade its way to the blonde curly of the teen and soft fingertips brushed against them tenderly. Marco hated the fact that Max ruled over them all, all of the time!

All the older vampire did was to bring the pack in troubles! Constantly the sire of David made errors, told them what to do, make them unneeded problems with his dammed dog and brought them into danger. Since Marco knew Max, it always had been the same with him. The old fart needed to be taken care of, soon!

Not to mention that the asshole made it harder for them all with his stupid turning of Sam´s and Michael's mother, to get their new brothers to accept their new life! Both would now harder fight against everything as before and it would take more time for Marco and the others to reach their goals.

His normally happy grinning face held a dark scowl. Marco did not like the entire situation in the slightest. He had felt the youths beginning of plotting for a way to escape out of this place he considered as his personal hell.

Luckily, Sam slept now. With a last almost longing look at the youths peaceful features Marco slowly stood and went out of his room to his normal sleeping place next to his brothers. All the way to there, Marco thought about a way to happily help their elder out of his un-life.

When his feet took hold on the barrens above the small resting cave, his last thoughts drifted to the things he wanted to do with the youth in his room in the next night. Marco mused about several things to get Sam to talk to him and the others. He knew the youth needed it to be distracted from his crafty mind so he would not plot out a plan he would have to destroy then.

Sighting his eyes closed and Marco felt the pull of the sun bring him to his needed sleep for the now.

It was nearly 3 a clock in the afternoon when Sam suddenly jerked awake.

First the youth panic at the darkness around him then he relaxed slightly at the returning memory of what had happened to him the night before.

His brain had already figured out that this room was Marcos own one. Still, Sam could not calm down from his urge to flee this crazy place and to run as far away as he could get from the cave, this room and the madcap man that had turned his caring mother into a vampire.

Without to think about it twice, Sam throw the covers from his body, jumped out of the bed and gripped his new leatherjacket just in time on his mad run out. He could see surprisingly well in the darkness around him! Sam mused it had to do with his new senses as a half vampire…wait a second!

His feet came to a sudden stop in their fast movements. Just in time to prevent the boy from crashing halfway into a wall in front of Sam. He was only a few steps away from leaving the lost cave through the entrance. Already the youth could see the rays of the afternoon sun kiss the entrance steps to it from his momentary spot. Groaning his smart brain told the youth about his memories of Michael's slow turning into a vampire…

His brother had been sick and needed sunglasses to hide from the bright light of the day's sun. He had been more tired when he was under the sunlight and acted ill all the time too. This all the youth concluded together in his mind to one thing in the end; he could not escape as he had planned it!

Under the sun, Sam would soon feel weaker and weaker and then he would finally collapse on the streets somewhere until the others found him. Groaning Sam buried his head in his hands; it had no use. If he really wanted to escape from them then he would need help or a better plan at least! Plus he could not plan something like that without to have Marco knowing that he did that instantly!

"Going somewhere?"

´Speaking of the devil! Sam gulped visibly and tensed the same second the smooth voice addressed his back. ´Shit! What now?´ The youth thought frantic searching of a way out of the situation his panic rush had brought him in. before Marco knew what Sam was up to, the teen made a dead run for the cave entrance and was out of the same in a mere second only.

Now, Marco had a real problem at hand! Sam was panicky enough at the moment to really push his luck and try it to escape! David would punish the boy surely if Sam did that…and that badly!

He stepped as near as he dared it to the rays of the cursed sunlight in the mouth of the cave and tried blinking at the light to locate Sam outside. To Marcos relieve and surprise Sam stood just a few meters away on the stony ground before the cave with balled fists at his sides. The sun played tricks in the teen's blonde hair and colored them slightly golden in their beams.

He was careful not to spook the youth even more when he dared it to address Sam again.

"Stay outside as long as you wish, Sam…I will not demand from you to come back inside if you don't want it. "Surprised the teen glanced over his left shoulder at Marco. The vampire could see the smart brain work behind those lovely blue eyes of Sam. The youth tried to figure out what he had in his sleeve with his friendly words. Marco could tell.

"Against your believing Sam, David never intended to trap you inside of the motel. Nor did I do that." He paused and let his words sing in further in Sam's brain before he went on. "I know that your mind tell you now to run as fare as you can away from us. It's more as to understand in the current situation that you would react like this in time. Cant even blame you for it, it's a natural reaction, you know?" he gave the slowly to him turning boy a lopsided grin.

Marco did his hardest to hold out of his words any trace of his powers over the younger males brain. The changes that Sam would detect it sooner or later and then would really snap was to big to take. He instead settled for his well known charm to lure the youth back inside so he could catch Sam and then bring him back to his room.

Sure, what the boy currently did was not good for him and Marco but then again, Sam reacted just as David had thought he would. Especially after the news about his mother, the boy loved dearly.

Marco let a sight escape his lips that soon gave way to a huge yawn. Man, was he tired! To be up in an hour like this was not natural for Marco…he rubbed his eyes and squinted his gaze back to the teen on the small strand.

To Marcos surprise, Sam looked somewhat confused at the moment. Why, Marco had no clue but the boy looked very cute with that look on his face. Sam's eyes closed for a second before he addressed Marco with a slightly shaking voice.

"You mean that? I mean, you mean it that I can stand outside for now?" he sounds almost timid when the question left his lips to Marco.

The vampire nodded slowly and fixed Sam then with a firm look.

"But do me and yourself a favor, Sam and don't try to run away in a panic attack. David would be pissed and could do nothing other as to punish you then. Believe me, that is nothing you want to experience! Ever! If this is it what calms you at the moment, then stay here, outside the cave I mean. Meanwhile you do that I will go back in the main cave, ok? I am too tired to stay awake for longer as necessary and this way you will have your peace…ok?"

Sam's surprised look told Marco that he had done the right thing.

The boy nodded hastily at the vampire that yawned again and waved to him before he turned and walked lethargically back inside the darkness of the cave.

Sam stood where Marco had left him for several minutes before he finally plopped down on the harsh ground below with a loudly thud!

He had not believed it really that the curly haired vampire would let him stay outside the cave. Well, not without to force him to come back in so Marco could punish him, that was. Instead of that, Marco went back inside and leaved him even alone! Sam did not know how long he sat just there and thought nothing. The sun made him tired and sluggish, just as Sam had thought it would. Finally, Sam retreaded back into the mouth of the cave and sat down there instead.

Finally alone for the first time since all had occurred to Sam, the youth tried to think about everything in silence. David , the vampire made Sam angry all the time. Although the teen could understand the leader of the Lost Boys to some extend. David did what was the best for him and his pack. Sam was sure that the both of them would clash against each other in time. It was really just a matter of time before he would give David a piece of his mind and snap at the Lost Boy.

David's attitude was unnerving for Sam!

He had his good sides too, Sam did not want to forget that but David, Sam realized slowly, was dangerous and a killer in the very end. As his boys where it too…each single one of them all! There was nothing soft or weak on these male vampires, nothing. They killed, tortured and celebrated the kills of their prey each one with a darkly pleasure and held no remorse for the poor victims of them ever.

For the vampires everything that walked and breathed was potential prey. But they also could be almost gently, caring and …and somewhat nice.

He figured them that they where that only to those they considered as pack. For a moment he wondered briefly if they would let him take one of the still not used rooms of the former motel to claim it for his own. The thought settled somehow into his brain.

Unknown to Sam, his mind begun slowly to adapt to the situation he was in. he did not know that that what was slowly happening to him here had a name, Stockholm syndrome. Also he did not know that his darker side, his vampire side slowly seduced him into it to accept his fate and that it slowly changed his way of thinking as well as it changed his former morals.

All Sam knew was that he did not understand for now why he felt nothing really at the thought of the humans of Santa Carla as their food. The thought shocked Sam but he shrugged it easier off as he thought he should. Now, sitting here Sam realized it slowly that he was truly and utterly trapped to life here until his end. Much to his next shock, even this began slowly not to shock him as much as the boy thought it should!

Instead he was beginning to think to make one of the rooms to his own refuge!

Sam shook his head, what was that with his brain today?!

Finally giving it up, Sam slowly made his way back inside the cave. In the hall, just as he told him, lay Marco comfortably onto one of the couches and slept there almost quietly. He made no move, and shocked Sam with it that his chest did not move…not even for once! The teen realized that Marco did not breathe. First he felt panic rose up from inside of him then Sam suddenly realized it that the vampire did indeed not need it to breathe!

He was already dead.

No air needed. Blanching a little and then flushing Sam slapped him and groaned. He really was a stupid shit to feel panic at something as this! Of course Marco was ok! He was a fucking vamp!!!

His feet brought the youth to the couch on the side of the one Marco occupied at the moment.

He had still a few hours left before the vampire would rose again and then the others would awake also. Sam did not really want to meet the others soon; he still needed time to think!

Before long, sleep pulled on Sam again and soon after the boy fell asleep right in the spot he sat in.

Sam never got aware that Marcos eyes suddenly crack open. The vampire arose from his resting spot silently and swopped the teen up without to wake the boy with it. Then he brought Sam back to the room and tucked him back in the bed. Only, this time Marco placed himself next to the youth on the bed before he let the sleep take him again.

Snuggling up to the teen a little the glowing eyes of the vamp closed again and Marco was dead to the world before long.

In his dreams, Sams poor brain seem to try to work out the last events in his life.

He was back with his brother on the boarder walk again. Back in that night his older brother had spotted Star in the crowed around the stage of the live act. The song had been actually a good one. Sam had liked it…normally he hated rock more as he did like it.

In his sleep, the teen tried to sort out why he had removed the stake in the very end.

Again, Sam followed Michael when he trailed behind the girl. Again, Sam meets the Frog brothers…but strangely enough, Edgar's face seems to be obscured from his view from strange shadows and Allen looked rather sad all the time.

Again, Samuel finally meet together with Michael, Star and Laddy meanwhile the gang of surfnazi runs them nearly over in their escape tries.

Again…again Sam saw Star finally walk over to a group of bikers that sat on or near to their bikes on the walk.

All seems to happen as he remembered it that it had.

They all turned their heads to them to regard Michael and him. This time Sam suddenly noticed for the first time that they did not, as he always had thought that they had, only regarded Michael with their questioning gazes. He realized suddenly that they had also looked at him. He could practically feel the gaze that hit his frame even now. It came from Marco who first scowled a little at his brother and then suddenly fixed his gold brown eyes on his body behind Michael.

Sam never had known that the small vampire had done that! All he had really seen had been David, smirking at Michael when Star settled finally in the seat of his triumph behind him. The teen never gave a dam about the others really in that night.

Now it was as if Sam could see what happened out of the eyes of another or another angle. What he saw was surprising to say at last. Marco seems to spot him behind his brother nearly in the second he reached Michael. The gaze never left Sam meanwhile they all settled in their seats and finally left the boarder walk.

What ever the blonde had thought over, Sam could not really place the look of Marco at him…slight surprise then checking, never Marco looked annoyed at Michael and him, only as if the vampire did think about something important all the time. To Sam, Marco seemed curios and almost friendly, the way he calmly reacted to their sudden appearance.

Surprised maybe but not intimidating.

Never the curly blonde gave away something other as calm, a slight interest and curiosity all the time.

Suddenly the thoughts Sam had in his mind when he trailed after Michael in the crowd, hit the youth…

…where is he going?!...who is that? Who is that girl…the boy looks like a little pepper clone… hah! Mike is in Luuuuve! Priceless! Now I can tease him with her…wait a second! Wasn't that the guys that stole the comics? Ah, there is Edgar and Allen too…where are we going now again? Wonderful, mom will be pissed when we do not meet her as it was planned!...oaf! Why did you stop abruptly like this??? Oh, of course, the girl…who are they?...oh man! Looks like Mike got ditched…cool bikes they have but their owners could have use for a shower...and new clothes too, they look like a gang of bikers. As it seems mike bit off more as he can chew! That guys are though!...the blonde with the Star girl looks as if he could take on the world and that other blonde looks like twister sister….does that guy know the concept of using an hairbrush?...brrr! I don't want to have trouble with the dark one, mike!!! Stop to look at her like a lovesick puppy already!...who is that?...i did not saw him behind that black clad one at first…interesting jacked, I like the patches…his hair looks soft, I wonder how he had end up into their group…are that gloves?...his eyes are brown-golden, how unusual…

Suddenly the youth realized something in his strange dream/memory; he had never before paid to it some mind. Sam just remembered their meeting all the time. All other he had forgotten over his worries about Michael.

The startled youth awoke with a gasp.

Again he was in Marco´s room and in the bed inside of it. At first Sam did not realize it that he wasn't alone in it. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, still slightly startled from his dream.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted Marco on the bed next to his frame. The vamp did not even stir, for the first time Sam had the opportunity to look at the male beside him really, without fear clouding his senses or anger and hurt in his mind.

The curls looked really soft. He wondered again how they would feel and blushed promptly at the thought. The urge to slap his head was almost overwhelming for some seconds. The vampire was handsome; Sam had to give Marco that. High cheekbones, a cute nose and from what Sam knew, nearly golden colored eyes…Marco was handsome. He could understand it why all the girls swooned over him and his blood brothers as they did it all the time. They where handsome bastards, that was sure! Not even human! Sam wondered briefly what these girls would do if they knew about the true nature of them.

He had finally figured it out why he had reacted as he did it; he was attracted to the vampire.

Now it wasn't that Sam did not know anything about sex, the birds and the bee´s where much to glorified in his opinion anyways! In phoenix, Sam had found out awhile back that he liked not the usual stuff the others of his age and school went for. Often, after sport in the locker-room, Sam had some problems to hide his interest and secretly starring at his male class members!

Sure, Sam found girls ok…he even liked a few of them fell once in love with one and tried like all the others too, to go out with one or two. In the end he could not deny it that he was also attracted to his own gender too. First this had worried the youth shitless!

In the beginning Sam had believed that he was about to turn out gay….it took not to long for the panicky boy to find out that he just liked both genders. From that time on, Sam tried to hide that side on him from the others and acted in frond of his friends as straight as somebody could be.

One day, shortly after his 14 birthday, one of his friends had figured him out.

Only to shock the shit out of poor Sam with kissing him suddenly he was over at his home to…learn.

Robin, so was his name, was very straight forward in what he wanted. It ended with it that Sam found out that Robin was a good kisser and for the first time of his short life, Sam had a real experience of it what he could have with a male or female partner. There had been some petting, hungry kisses and such, even a near orgasmic experience too…but never more.

Both had been too young and inexperienced at that time to go further. For Sam this all meant even more, he knew too well how the society reacted to male/male relationships! He groaned audible and closed his eyes in a sudden wave of fear; surely the vampire would be disgusted at Sam's attraction to him!

Suddenly Sam feared that Marco would hit him for thinking about such a thing…didn't David say something about it that the small vampire could read his thoughts now?

Sam was up and out of his bed in a flash! The youth retreated silently from the bed on shaky legs, his eyes big in his utter horror of what Marco would do to him if he ever found his secret out. His knee hit the couch behind Sam and the teen plopped down on it to get a hold on him. Sam bit his lower lip in his childish fear, what should he do now? His eyes closed in his attempt to block the tempting sight of Marco, lying on the bed, out of his mind.

What Sam did not know, Marco had been awake the entire time and listened to the teens silent thoughts. He had been surprised and pleased when the teen recalled his dream like memory and then shocked soon after from what he found out the next second!

The fear came of off Sam in waves now, the youth believed it that he would kill him…not that he could blame the boy for that. Soon Sam would find out that his kin was naturally attracted to both genders after the turning. He had been so before too, just like Sam was it. Sometimes Marco thought that it was a strange tread that all the people that where turned somehow shared with each other. Dwayne had been like that and Paul too. Marco just never had mused about this before, that was all. Now, with the scared teen on the couch, Marco found himself mouth deep inside a dilemma back! How could he assure the boy that he felt just the same without to scare the youth away even more!?! Dammed!

Where is a wonder if you need one? Marco inwardly groaned at his own trail of thoughts, Bad! Its one thing to fantast about it to ravish Sam but an entirely other to do it just now! It would only make it worse in the end. He willed his all too willing brain away from its happily painting out of how he could make the youth forget his fears in no time and feel good in the same second!

Meanwhile Marco tried to find a way out of his current dilemma, in the room right next to his the two inhabitants of it begun to make sounds that weren't normal. Well, not normal to those who believed in the bible lections to love only your opposite gender that is.

His sharp hearing took fast on in to **whom** the soft voiced out moans and groans belonged to; Paul and Dwayne to judge from the sounds. The two seem to have one of their pleasurable fucks in Dwayne's room…soft sounds of flesh hitting flesh suddenly filled out the silence of the cave-part Sam, Marco, Dwayne and Paul where in.

From his position on the bed, Marco could see Sam furiously blush at the unsuspected sounds, coming from the hallway to Marco´s and Dwayne's room. Realization made itself slowly known on Sam´s face when the teen figured finally out what just happened in the next room to Marco´s. the youth begun uncomfortably to twitch in his seat and then suddenly the boy begun to chew on his bottom lip once more. Sam worried it with his teeth, in his nervous state of mind.

Sam shifted around in the couch spot he occupied and tried his hardest not to feel turned on from the all too telling sounds, coming from the next room. For the first time since he had sat here, the teen begun to realize that he could have probably be wrong with his musings of Marcos reaction to his attraction from before. His suddenly much sharper hearing told Sam in detail what the two other vampires just did in the next room!

His nervous gaze drifted back to the curly haired Marco on the bed, same one had sat up and yawned cutely just in this minute. Rubbing his eyes, the small vampire gazed questioningly at the entrance for a second to shrug it of then. "Seems the two have all the fun tonight alone" Was all what he said, then Marco stood and went out of his door without to give the confused teen a glance.

Sam blinked for a few seconds in the darkness, then he stood and followed the other to find out where he headed. To his surprise, Marco went not for the restroom or such. The blonde stood in the entrance to Dwayne´s room and watched with a heated expression the heavily panting and writing pair on the bed with the red sheets! Now really blushing, Sam gulped at the sight of Marco liking his lips at the sight the two gave and then just enters the room fully at a short nod coming from Paul.

Wisely the vampire closed the door behind him, with a hidden grin on his lips. Soon, Marco thought, soon we will talk about this in private, just we both. You just wait, Sam. A little more time and you will find out first hand that I have no intention to hit you…well not like you thought I would hit you, he snickered at the thought and discarded his clothes to let himself fall into the awaiting arms of his pack brothers.

He seriously needed to get rid of his hard on! Before he jumped the teen and really did a few things he shouldn't do to a young boy as Sam for now! ´All in the right time, Marco thought, all in the right time, I don't need to hurry here, Sam will stay with us and I have all the time of the world to seduce the boy into my bed freely. And to judge from the delicious scents he just gave off, Sam will fall into my hands much sooner then later. And stay there!

Sam stood there for several seconds, mouth agape and with big eyes. All he could do was to stare at the closed door for a longer while and to try to get his brain back to work.

So much to it that Marco would hit me! He thought dryly after Sam could think again. When new moans begun to arose, moans that suspiciously sounded like Marcos voice, an embarrassed Sam hurriedly fled the scene!

That was even too much for him!

_**End of part 3**_

_**Please leave me a nice comment, will you? I would like to know how you find the story until now, Suryallee**_


	4. Chapter 4

Fates wicked sense of humor 

Non Beta version for now

**Disclaimer;** I do not own the lost boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!

**Rating;** M

**Warnings;** My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.

**Pairings**; Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!

**A truly thanks to those who gave me so nice feedback! You made my day**

**Suryallee**

**Reflection of days long gone…**

Fuck, I really need to fetch something to eat but before that, I do need a bath!

David leaved his room while stretching his long limps and the kinks inside the same ones, out. His two mates awoke slowly from their nightly, or better told, daily slumber. He could hear Star yawn behind him and wondered if he should went back and snuggle up with them a little longer. After some seconds, David stopped his line of thoughts and went for the cave instead in that he and his boys mostly cleaned themselves after their feeding in the night.

Star was surely too tired to try something more for the now and Michael…well the dark haired Emerson eldest surely was sore even with having now vampire powers to heal himself. David took shameless advantage of his many more years in the un-live and that without any sign of remorse. And why should he not? He thought he lived now for more then 450 years. That was even for his kind not a lightly thing to master. If he remembered it correctly, he soon would reach his fife hundred years mark. Marco was not much younger as him.

The lean and muscular body dived into the warm water without a sound. Muscles rippled under David's skin with each strong pull of his arms and legs when he swam through the dark water.

_The curly haired vampire that fooled the most with his angelic looks was at least nearly as old as David. _

_One day David found the other laying into a side street of London when he was strolling around. With a knife stuck in his side and heavily panting, bleeding and coughing. Marco would have breathed out his last breath in that early beginning of the night. Alone and slowly getting tired of that state of loneliness David had kneeled down next to the dyeing man._

"_You look like shit" _

_Yellow brown eyes snapped open from the voice that addressed him suddenly out of the dark. Marco was sure he would die here…so what did this stranger here? Would he help him? Most likely not! And why should he even, Marco was a rebel, a runaway from his clan and family in Scotland. He was as much an alien in London as a person could be it in this timeline. Even given, the young man did not know the meaning or the word alien in those days. _

_His eyes took the dark clothed strangers frame in with blurry eyes. His sharp mind was slightly clouded, this pesky fact did not proof as a hindrance for Marco to get in that this man beside him was no one normal!_

"_Wha..the… (coughs)…what do you want from me?"_

_David took in how the youth at his feed did muster him and that he did not ask for a name first, or cried out for help. This curly haired youth was a stranger much like him in this place, but in David's case, Max made him to come here with him. To learn some new things…as his sire had put it into words…Bah!_

_David hated his sire, he hated his un-live, and he hated it to be fully alone and to have only Max and this damned dog as a companion. _

_His black gloved hand tucked some of the curls out of the rapidly blanching face of the young male before him before he answered him._

_This youngster was not much younger when him, when Max found him and turned him. Maybe he was between 17 and 19 but not much older as that. His face was beautiful, like a picture of an angel. Yes, David mused, yes this one could do it. The eyes even clouded from the blood loss and the violence around him, where sharp and cautious. They told much of the smart mind behind them._

"_Would you like it to stay alive and to live forever?" _

_David's smile was disarming but dangerous none the less. He saw the brown eyes widen for seconds before the other closed them. Probably to think, David thought. He let him, meanwhile his fingers never ceased with it to trace through the angelic curls of the young man. He was truly beautiful now, soon he would be remarkable. If David got his will in this, this nameless young man would become his first own childe and after the turning, he would be even more beautiful as he was it now._

"_What are you and why do you want me?" _

_Still the curly haired blonde did not ask for a name, he asked for motives but not for a name. David knew in this second that the youth knew about the power true names can have in the world of the dark. So, David thought, we are a smart brain, aren't we?_

"_I am a vampire." _

_As awaited, this statement brought the blonde to snap his eyes open again. To David's surprise, the teenager did not try to crawl away from him, his brown gaze just regarded David again and then he gave a short but visible snort._

"_Just my luck tonight, huh?_ _First I went for a beer in this bar and end up with a knife in my side and then the first being that finds my sorry ass must be a vampire…he coughs blood this time…. It's my lucky night tonight as it seems."_

_His gaze turned distant._

"_Not that somebody has ever cared about me before, but why? Why me and not take somebody stronger and not already half dead?"_

_David smirked at this question of the other that was also the others way to tell him that he was thinking about it._

"_How are you called?"_

_The others gaze begun slowly to slip, David could tell. His inwardly injuries must be worse as they did outwardly look! He had to speed this up or he would loose his chance to turn him forever._

_The eyes opened and fixed on David again._

"_Marco, don't ask, was my mothers idea…and you?"_

"_David. Now, what do you think, I could need some company with brains instead of only brawns and believe me, as a vampire you don't have to worry about strength any longer."_

_He smirked again, this time a toothy grin that made the other shiver visibly at the sight._

_Marco seems to think for a second longer then he gave a short but surprisingly strong nod and closed his eyes._

"_Don't worry, Marco, when you awake again, you will be healthy again. I have to warn you, this will hurt!"_

_Without to give the other a chance to change his mind, David brought the body up to him and bit in the juncture of Marcos neck. He drained the other fast to the verge of dead then David lowered the limp body back to the floor and bit in his right wrist. Holding it against the mouth of the other firmly, he watched the other feed from the wound after some seconds._

_Finally he would have someone to talk to, other then only Max! He watched the youths face slowly turn from ashen to healthy looking again meanwhile he let him feed a little longer as necessary. Then David took the wrist away again. The others eyes opened again for one last time and let David have a glimpse of two pools of molten, dark gold for seconds then they slit close again. Marcos body begun with the change, soon the other would be like him._

_Sighting, David brought the motionless body up with him and away from the side street. The next night would be an interesting one, indeed._

_Marco never told David what exactly he had done before or why he had leaved his clan land. After a few more centuries he only told David that his father had been the cause for his runaway from there…but never he told his best friend and sire more._

_He did not need it. David knew through watching the silent young man and experiencing some things when they had sex, that Marco must have suffered through more then normal abuses before he meet the calculating young man. _

_How he had ended up in the street?_

_Well, as Marco told David before, he had wanted to get lost in alcohol for one night and had gone with two other workers of his working place to get a beer. They got their pay that evening and the two had tried to kill him to take his loan. The next night, David found the two soon and both found out in a very personal way that it wasn't wise to anger a vampire._

_Since then, Marco and David had never parted ways. They staid together and became even lovers for awhile._

David rubbed his neck and forced the memory out of his inner mind, meanwhile he walked out of the bathing cave back into the main cave of the old sunken motel. It was the same motel, which finally brought him Paul in the arms and into his little family….much, much time later.

When he reached his chair, still wet from a short bath, his thoughts drift away again.

_He never saw him coming._

_Nor did David ever see the tomahawk come fly his way! Marco was distracted too at that night. With a deer if he remembered correctly… it was around the late years of the 17 century when Max decided to leave the old continents and try to find a new place in the so called New World. _

_Snorting at his sire for bringing them here; from out of a safe distance; David began to hate this place instantly, when he sat a foot on it. New York stunk! He was not longer here then a few minutes, just had gone on the new land when the first of many badly smells hit his sensitive nose! Beside him, Marco visibly tensed when a big oaf nearly hit him over on his way through the crowed. His childe just smiled sweetly, all too sweetly at the retreating back of the man and began to follow whistling the oaf through the crowd. Seems he has found his meal for tonight, David thought and snickered at the thought silently._

_What ever Max was searching here, David did not want to know it! All he and Marco wanted was to go back to Europe. _

_But no avail, Max decided and they had to follow…like good puppies…another snort made its way out of David's nostrils. Why this stupid and dirty land for gods sake! Soon, his hunger distracted him and David begun to hunt._

_The following weeks showed him other sides on this wide and free land. Some good, some bad, never David brought the question under Max nose._

_Marco begun to like the ocean parts and so did David, but with their luck, Max would choose another place to stay for them! To his surprise, Max buyer a passage for them to California and soon the three vampires where on their way there. _

_They thoughtfully agreed to it to take the night watches of their trek and slept with the help of a human under Max influence during the day in the dark covered vehicles that transported their belongings. It was easier as David first had thought that it would be! Then, one night, the trek got under attack from the natives that did not like it to have the white man coming here and steal their homeland from them. They had to leave without to reach their goal…_

_One of them was more then tricky…_

_He sneaked up on David when he was out later that night with Marco hunting for the others in the woods around their current night place. Suddenly the sound of something coming flying his way, sends David head forward to the ground in inhumanly fast moves. In a fraction of a second the dark skinned man had settled onto David's chest and held a knife dangerously near to his troth. Even cutting him just a little, the newcomer made sure to tell David in this silent way to not to dare to move._

_Out of the corner of his eyes, David saw Marco rush by to get this stranger form his friend and leader. He stopped at the silent command of David that told him to stay close but not to come more near to them. He had taken up the habit lately to wear these stupid looking riders' pants, leather leg covers that were hold together with a belt around the waist, over his normal pants…strangely enough, they seem to fit Marco somehow._

_This moment choose the moon to appear from out of the clouds above._

_The first look David got of this man made him want this native as a member of his little growing clan! Broad shoulders, a sharp mouth and a beautiful face and body; this man was a sight to behold, just like Marco had it been once. Smart dark nearly black eyes, that gave nearly nothing away from the emotions inside of the silent attacker of David. _

_A body that screamed of sensuality and danger at the same time…he reminded David of one of these pictures he had seen drawn from some artists, pictures of great cats, living in the jungle of Africa or in other lands. At the moment, this newcomer had a scowl on his features that told along some injuries tons of information's to David. He must be one of these survivors of the massacres in the north and south and he was deadly sure to kill him because David was a white man, the evil incarnate in his eyes. _

_His features gave the other away; he was a mix David thought. A part of him was native but the other must have been a white. He mused it was the mother who was white but did not know that for sure. Whatever, the knife still pressed in the skin of his neck and David saw the new man think over it how he could kill him, Marco and then some others to finally escape afterwards or to get killed in the process. _

_He was a survivor, just like Marco and himself._

_Suddenly, David charged and turned the tables in one quick movement. Before the other knew what hit him, he was sitting above him and held him captive. The knife went flying into the woods to the side. Marco jumped out of the way of the dammed thing just in time to get it not in his leg. _

"_Do you understand my tongue?"_

_The other took his time before he gave David a short nod._

"_Good, because I would know it if you try to lye, the very same second you tries it." _

_A glare shoot in his direction told David clearly that the other did not like it to be called a liar! _

"_You are half white, aren't you? I bet she gave you a name when she gave birth to you, other as your tribe's name. I want to know what name she did give you!"_

_The man under David begun to squirm at the power that suddenly invaded his brain but said nothing. David was impressed! Such willpower was rare! But in the end he won over the mortals mind and willpower and the other choked the answer out between his gnashing teeth: "Dwayne"_

_David quirked a brow at the name but he said nothing to it in the end. How unusual to name their child! _

_He brought his nose to that of the silently under him writing man that constantly tried to free himself._

"_I can smell your anger, hurt and loss, Dwayne. I can also see your hunger for revenge in those lovely eyes of yours." _

_David let this sink into Dwayne's brain before he continued, almost quietly. The other had stopped it to move and now narrowed his eyes at the man above him to figure out what the hell the white blonde meant with that!_

_David's famous smirk would have scared another man shitless; this guy however did not even squirm under it. He just brought one eyebrow up and looked bored at David. Still he did not speak._

"_I could bring your darkest fantasies of revenge alive, Dwayne…. With my help you could kill them all who killed your people and that in more ways then you can imagine. Believe me; nothing is impossible for those like me and my friend here." David nodded over to Marco at their side. The curly blonde had kneeled down to look more closely at Dwayne now. His golden brown eyes regarded the other calmly and with interest. Then he suddenly looked up and to David and nodded once. When his gaze met Dwayne's again, the other could see a pair of red yellow irises gaze back at him suddenly. _

_He also saw the suddenly appearing fangs and the shifted angles of Marcos face. Even yet, Dwayne made not a sound…David had to give him that he was one hell of a stubborn soul! _

"_As you can see, my friend here and me, we both are not humans. Ever heard about something called vampire?"_

_The others gaze went a little distant then he shock his dark tresses in denial._

"_Well my friend that is a looong story!"_

_And so begun Marcos and David's strange friendship with an American citizen or half native called; Dwayne._

_After some explanations of what Marco and David now exactly were, they leaved the poor man to himself and left the clearing without to take the deer with them that Marco was hunting before._

_It took full three nights before the black haired man; David wanted soo badly to have as his second brother, did come back to them. _

_From that day on, the three proofed to be inseparable….even to Max!_

_A few nights later they reached a land that all of them liked. It lay on the seashore of the ocean and many years later this beginning town would be called, Santa Carla. _

_But in those days, the three had other things in mind! _

_With the help of their newest brother, they all found easily shelter during the daylight and in the nights they searched out every single member of that party of man who had killed Dwayne's little family clan. _

_Not one of them escaped his fate and soon the silent one of the trio proofed it to be the second violent one of the trio. Right after David, who often killed in a very violent and hurtful way when they all where out on a hunt._

David found out of his memory of old times through the still running from the scene; Sam.

The youngster came to a stop when he spotted a wet looking David in his usual wheelchair. David, clueless what had spooked the teen made a surprised face but before he could ask Sam what in the devils name rid him to run like this, the youngster asked him a sudden question.

"David, can I go around in the back caves where the other rooms are and find me an own one?"

The leader's brain caught fast up with the entire meaning of these words, even thought, Sam did not know what his question meant to David. He was glad that the youth wanted to find an own room for just himself, but wondered about his motives at the same second. Just when Sam went around and was strolling away in the believing that David meant no with his silence, he gave the youth his answer.

"Sure, go ahead and do what you want. But be careful! Some of the old rooms are really dangerous and the back caves are sometimes tricky traps when you don't look out where you set your steps. Take someone with you!"

With that he dismissed the teenager with a wink of his hand and went on with his thinking over old times.

Sam was just about to vanish inside the hallway that leads to the other rooms when he heard David address him again.

"Take Allen with you. He needs also an own room and make sure you two stay away from the left direction after the old corner with the terrace on the left side that leads into nothing but stone. This part is no longer safe to walk around and is just about to crumble down!

Behind Dwayne's room is another gangway that leads into the other old parts of the motel. Search there, the rooms should be intact."

With that, Sam was dismissed.

He watched the blonde boy go and try to find Allen in all the corridors.

His senses told David that his three brothers had sex in Dwayne's room and he begun to snicker; so he thought, that has send you running hum?

His sudden laugh was cut short when he spotted Michael walk down into the direction of the bath cave. The dark brown youth stretched beautifully on his way there and David fought the urge to snatch him under an arm and fly there to have him again.

Instead he let his mind wander of to fare away places in time again…

_They build up the motel with the help of a rich mortal under their influence, called Hudson, in the middle of the eighteen hundreds. It was, as always, Max idea. For once, David did not question him._

_The hotel and all around soon became their hunting ground. For Max even more as only that, he meet here several of different people that would in the future grant his massive amount of money. _

_David watched that all out of safe distance and made soon his own connections that later would bring him lots of money in the future. But what was time to a vampire that never aged? Nothing more then a gush of wind…_

_He could wait for some years in silence and in the very end; David would earn what he had planted in these days._

_The others of his little family changed much like the two older vamps with the time and to see Dwayne inside a smoking was the most comical sight David had in his entire life!_

_It made it nearly worth it to share his precious nighttime with it to shatter around with some old man and their wife's from Boston or New York and to dance with their dense daughters. Well in the dancing area Dwayne soon outmatched the two others! _

_His dark looks and inherited grace made him nearly as seductive as David's dangerous looks or Marcos angelic face that still brought nearly every woman old or young down to his feet. The curly blonde was definitely the women's favorite when they wanted to tangle around in the hotel sheets, but Dwayne's dark looks and his charm brought the two other vampires soon to it to quit it to teach him how to dance!_

_He snatched them the all of the women away!!!_

_The native of the trio danced better as David and Marco together and soon the female population of the hotel got that aware. From that second on, it was Dwayne who did grin wolfishly at the two blonds when it came to it who could get more attention of the women._

_One night he became a new rival in this as a guest in the hotel._

_The man was a soldier who had come over the ocean to visit some of his family here in America. It was in the late part of the year 1906 and he came out of a family with some wealth. His family came out of the lower and poorer parts of it, to be more precise in this. His charm made it up for every lack of money he had. _

_Soon the girls and women practically throw themselves at him. _

_He could also really dance, what made the situation a little more complicated for Dwayne. The two soon tried to outsmart each other. If it was in the dancing or if it was in getting more girls as the other into your bed, the two left nothing pass to proof that the other was better. David soon gave it up to ignore the twos private competition and tried to talk Dwayne into it to give it up or to kill him…no avail. He did not only double his efforts, Dwayne also begun to take the entire thing personal!_

_That the other was blond and that the other seems to be prince charming since the first day of his life wasn't helping Dwayne much in this. _

_The others name was Paul._

_His blue eyes and long blonde a little untamed looking blond hair, together with his laid back attitude and priceless charm made the brat irresistible to everyone and everything as it seems!_

_The two tall men made a good picture when they stood together and were not scowling at each other. Paul seems never to take an insult personal and his disarming charm always got him back on Dwayne's good graces when he again snatched him someone out of his grasp with a childish grin. _

_Sometimes David did wonder how to the fucking hell the boy did that! The tall somewhat lanky looking blonde with the always happy laugher, soon befriended itself with Marco. Together the two proofed it soon to be the best couple of trouble makers in the entire area. What made Max soon very unhappy! Because Max was mostly the receiver of the duos jokes and found this not the slightest funny at all._

_David in return found this more then funny to watch. Somehow the blonde always got with his ass out of the trouble again, just in time and in one piece; it was unbelievable but none the less, true._

_When Dwayne finally gave it up to stay on the rival side and joined the duo of prank players to make out of them a trio, David gave up. _

_One night Paul found out that David did storage some whisky inside his room from Marco. As soon he knew that, the blond vampire found out that Paul could be very persistent when he wanted to get something… not to mention that the blonde could talk the devil into giving him out his soul! The charming young man talked him practically into it to handle him two bottles of his best stuff over!_

_Freely!_

_That was it, David thought, this time Paul had dig out his own grave! Still sitting on his bed blinking and wondering how in the name of every goddess he could remember momentary had the dammed brat managed it to talk him into it to give him two bottles of his personal whisky???_

_How came it that nobody seems to be immune to the charm of that cursed man? Not even he, David himself as it seems? _

_On his bedside, there stood Marco who barely held his laughter in check. Next to him Dwayne was not so polite, he just lay on the floor and laughed hard. _

_Both had witnessed the entire thing and placed bets on David and Paul…much to David's annoying both had bet against him! With whom, the two did not tell him but he had the slight suspicion the one in question had long blonde unruly hair and blue eyes and run currently around with two bottles of his best stuff, somewhere in the hotel…_

_Suddenly a horse laugher broke out of David, even in his own misery he could not hold it in. that boy was priceless!_

_The next night found a happy grinning Paul, slightly drunk, next to Marco, Dwayne and David (equally slight drunk) sitting on the rooftop of the hotel and drinking away the rest of David´s whisky together. The four made quite a picture together and even more noises. _

_Max soon told the now quartet to go somewhere else and to leave him the hell alone!_

_After all, it was his suite that lay directly under the rooftop…_

_The four went down to the boarder walk together, already closed at this time and much smaler in that timeline. Nobody of the four cared about it; they just enjoyed the company of the others and made dirty jokes about the stores and their owners. Paul had soon to go back to Europe to fight into a war that wasn't even his…none of the three others liked the thought much. They had began to like the always cheerfully and happy blonde already too much to let this happen. To them, Paul did fit in with them just fine._

_When they brought him later back to his room in the morning, all of the three agreed to it to turn him the next night into one of them and went to their own resting places, deeply hidden in the stony underground of the hotel._

_The event that happened in the late hours of the next day nearly stopped their plan. _

_David awoke from a badly shaking feeling around him just in time to wake his brothers up and to flee with them the rooms they normally chose to sleep through the day in._

_The sun vanished over the horizon just in time to let them escape the stony trap that would have killed them most likely. _

_Paul had not so much luck._

_He was in the part of the hotel that went over the breaking down cliff…_

_This part of the motel fell down with the ground below it and parts of the cliff buried the room or better said the remains of it and others right under it. Frantic with horror and the fear to have maybe lost the carefree friend and nearly new brother of them, the three vampires fast made their way down to the slowly into the ocean sinking remains of this part of the hotel to find him._

_They ignored the shouts for help from other people and searched only after the blonde they wanted to rescue. _

_It was Dwayne who found him deeply buried under the dirt and cracked remains of the former hotel nearly drowned._

_Paul was hurt badly. Several rips were broken, his left side had a big gash that stopped not the bleeding and his head had taken one or more blows and hits from down falling stones. _

_With one word, Paul looked horrible! _

_David wasted not more time with asking this time, without to hesitant he slashed his wrist with his claws and opened the wound even more with the help of his sharp fangs then he placed the strongly bleeding wound at the lips of the deadly silent man in Dwayne´s hold. When Paul finally begun to gulp down the red fluid that would forever change him, they all where relieved beyond words. _

_They had nearly lost him._

_In this second all three of the vampires realized it harshly how attached they already had become to Paul. _

_Then the earth began suddenly anew to shake violently under their feet. They hurried to leave the dangerous place they where in. David, Marco and Dwayne had found what they searched for. All other could go to hell for all they cared._

_The sudden loud noise of something big breaking open under loud noises and crashing sounds brought the three vampires gazes fast back to the hotel reminds above their heads. Just in time to see the entire rest of the building slowly sinking down right into the freshly opened gash in the stony cliff that had formerly build the ground for it to stand upon._

_Slowly the earth closed over it again and then…the hotel was no more._

_Even David had to close his open standing mouth when it finally was over._

_The only parts of the hotel that where still visible to see outside of the earth, the former building for the horses and the workers houses stand now dangerously near to the slowly also crashing downwards parts of the cliff… All other had sunken down under the stony surface and would never be seen again from someone alive._

_Not until a certain girl was brought here from David, many years later and after her a young boy named Laddy._

_Since then, they never went anywhere without the others. Brothers in a strange meaning of the word and after a while, Max told them to find a place to life in for themselves. They choose the old reminds of the hotel to settle in. they rarely brought strangers with them here and that only if the others agreed to it. Paul turned out to be the others badly needed laugher in the group and so, all of them did just have fun and live for a longer while of a few passing by years._

His eyes opened slowly. The pictures still vividly in his mind David realized slowly that Dwayne and the other two stood around him in the main cave. They seem to know what was currently running through his mind. Their faces strangely serious with gleaming eyes, his three best friends stood there and looked at him. Since Paul they had never again brought someone new into their little circle of people. Not until David's inner clock began to tick and he found Star one night.

Now they had more then one new member here to ease into their lifestyle.

Two of them, Michael and Star belonged to David and their family. Laddy, without doubt was Dwayne's responsibility since he had found the boy, Allen was Paul´s and Sam belonged to Marco to care for.

How fast things could change forever, David mused and hauled himself out of his chair to look after his two other parts of his soul. They all needed not to talk to understand the other. All of them had days like this and mused over their past…as if something inside of them made sure with it that they never forgot where they came from or to what they now belonged to.

This time it had been David that was all. The next it could be Marco, Dwayne or even Paul, nobody knew for certain who was the next to remember their beginning days….

_**Leave me a review if you liked the chapter, will you? (Makes big puppy dog eyes at her readers O.O )**_

_**Suryallee**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fates wicked sense of humor**

Non Beta version for now Disclaimer; I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!  
Rating; M Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.  
Pairings; Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!

Again, thank you kindly for the reviews!  
Smashedthemirror, thank you I am glad you still like it and my other one too He is slowly coming back to his own self, Sam I mean. Thank you so much for the kind words to my humble story! I treasure them.  
Lina, a special thanks to you too! I wish more people would support us writers with so nice and many comments, like you do it here with me! It gives not many people who leave at every chapter one that is so nice like yours, thank you! yours I treasure too!

I apologize for the more errors as normal for me in this chapter, I wrote it at fife in the morning and the spell-check did a badly work here! I saw that too late and now its so. I will change that as fast I can.

Suryallee

**Memories of loosing someone dear and some explanations**

Allen's frame sat leaned against the wall of the dark room he was in.  
All around the 15 years old boy was covered in darkness. And jet, his new gift of seeing in the night showed him clearly of the interior of the room he was in. What brought fast out the conclusion to which person this particular room belonged to.

The walls, cream colored all just one not, gave first not away that this room belonged to Paul. The last wall well that one made it clear. It was covered from the top to the bottom, in sprayed onto it, shouts, with posters of rock bands and other stuff the blonde seems to like so much. Some of his clothes lay carelessly thrown around at the floor, his black tuxedo coat laid on the top of the pile near the slightly ruffled looking bed. Allen's gaze went over another pile, this time of books, what wondered him somehow. He had not thought that the so hyper acting man would read much. A short inspection from some hours before had told the youth that it was mostly books he never had heard of. A book of history for example or a book that told something about chemicals...why and how Paul used such wisdom was beyond Allen!

Nothing seems suddenly to fit with his former thoughts of once.  
Not Paul, not the boys, nothing. A sniffled sound escaped the boy and he wiped the tears out of his eyes again. He did that constantly since a few days now...Edgar...

Paul had left him here alone a while ago. Saying something about to find Dwayne to work some excess energy off, and had sniggered madly at the own words. Allen clueless of what the fucking vamp now again did mean with his strange statement, he just shrugged it off and staid where he had set down, since he woke up this night.

Slowly, his mind took step for step back until Allen´s memory showed him again the events from the Emerson house, where all had begun...

**_Again Allen sat next to the big fireplace in their home and sharpened the stake to perfection. He had seen Sam rose from his former spot and hear him say something about the bathroom before the other teen had went for it. His brother stopped his pacing only so long to see Sam step upwards on the staircase and then begun anew with his nerve killing pacing to the annoying of Allen._**

**_Allen was calmer as his hot headed brother.  
He never did this pacing and always tried to think before he acted, thought he hadn't done that in that dammed cave, hours before. Sam did and tried to stop them but they did not listen to him. The outcome for their reckless acting and all too believing into common stories nearly cost them all their lives!_**

**_But who could have known that these vamps cheated and woke up! Even came down and after them? They where supposed to hang there, dead to the world until a hunter came and staked them, one by one! Not to curse at them or to open their eyes just in the second his brother plunked the stake into the heart! Never had Allen read or heard about it that they awoke when a hunter did that, even if another vampire rested next to the others. Even Bram Stoker wrote so!!! So how had his brother and he should have known that this was wrong? So utterly and completely wrong that Allen even now squinted his eyes shut to the memory of David's enraged face alone._**

**_In his haste to leave this cursed place as fast as his legs could carry him, he nearly forgot it to turn around and to help Sam out of the cave.  
The youth had looked horrible to Allen, with that blood all over him and the hunted look in his blue eyes. When David got a sudden hold on Sam's leg and nearly brought the other back with him inside their resting cave, Allen fast reacted and together with Edgar the Frog brothers helped Sam to get his leg into the small ray of sun between them and David. The burning hand let fast go of Sam's leg and soon the teens where out of the small cave that lead to the boy's room._**

**_Edgar, normally being the one who cursed fast when something went wrong, was confusingly quite this time. Allen heard him not even mutter a curse as his brother always did it normally, instead Sam seem to have taken over this task from his brother! And how the Emerson boy cursed! It was a pleasure for Allen's ears right now to hear the fashion victim curse around like this._**

**_Out of his eyes, he saw Edgar turn shortly and regard the brother of Michael as if he sized the blonde up again inside of his mind. In the end, Edgar gave the teen more respectful looks as before. Allen gave the teen credit for that, it wasn't simple to get his brother to like you. In the now Allen did his best to ignore the slight stomach pains he had since the late evening of this past by day. He knew what that meant. He knew it all too well... when they had staked the small vamp in the cave, they had accidentally swallowed some of the blood that came out and on them._**

**_Fin._**

**_Allen was sure that his brother just paced around like mad because he tried to cover his own pains with the motion of his body. He wasn't sure if Sam got to swallow some of the blood too but he would never bet on it that he hasn't! The risk that Sam did that and was now like him was too high. Again his stomach twisted in a very nasty way and Allen took a sharp breath in to distract himself from the knife hot pain in his gut and to stop himself from falling right here to the floor and hold his stomach in pain._**

**_The sudden stop of his brother's shuffling feet told him that Edgar heart his intake of air, even sitting across the room from him, Allen felt Edgar's eyes linger shortly on his body and then turn away again. When Allen could breathe properly again, they suddenly came._**

**_Out of the blue Allen got knocked over from the very vampire he thought of to be dead when Marco suddenly flew over his head right to Edgar and catches the brother of Allen to take him with him into the air in the room. There Allen saw the short vampire fast secure Edgar in his grasp and then remove the stakes from his brother's hands, belt and other places of his body. They fell to the floor with loud thuds._**

**_Before Allen could get up fully and reach up to help his brother, his stomach suddenly lurched and this time Allen fell to the floor in utter pain. Next to him Michael suddenly appeared in the room and tried to stop the other blonde vampire form just grabbing him. He saw with tears in his eyes from the pains, Michael knock Paul backwards right into Dwayne that had also come inside the room from out of nowhere._**

**_The two vampires made a short work on it to capture the older brother of Sam and brought him fast down to hold him there. The one called Paul helped the other dark haired vampire to hold the enraged Michael down, meanwhile Allen felt his blue grey eyes regard his own frame, lying where he had fell in his misery._**

**_Allen bit his lip bloody in his tries to stop his mouth from howling out in his pain. Then as suddenly the pain had begun, it vanished again and leaved the teen panting on the floor. Was it his imagination or did the blonde raise a fine brow at him for one second? Allen did not care right now, he was only happy that his pains had ended...not that that counted any longer anyway..._**

**_Suddenly David's voice broke the silence of the room and Allen got aware of it that Edgar lay right beside him now, in the same pain as he was just seconds before. He felt ill at the sight and closed his eyes in silent defeat. It was over, and Allen did know that. The vampires had won and they, lost. Even if they now found a way to stake Marco again and to flee, the rest would get them soon after and just kill them or bring them back to them.  
It was over._**

**_He heard David tell Marco to take Sam from him and back with him to their stronghold. Then the leader of the Lost Boys told his other brothers to take Michael, Edgar and him with them and to knock Michael out. Soon the sickening sound of Dwayne's arm connecting with Michaels head filled the room. Suddenly he was hurled upwards from a hand that belonged to an arm into a black tuxedo jacked._**

**_Allen suddenly saw a pair of blue grey eyes bore into his brown ones and he knew no more._**

**_He woke again in the dark.  
Next to him his eyes slowly made out Edgar's frame, pacing again around and busy thinking over a way to escape this hell place. Allen did not even try to stop his foolish brother from that. He knew already that there was no way for them to escape a bunch of vampires again. He only wondered why the short one was still alive, but then again, they had not acted like they should from the beginning on. Somehow he forgot the thought soon and concentrated on it instead to think nothing._**

**_When suddenly the door flung open and Dwayne and David brought them both out and with them to the main cave, Allen tried not to shake in their grasps. In the room stood the owner from Max Video store, much to their surprise!  
Hadn't they checked this man before? How did the asshole pass their carefully made and planed tests, Allen thought and stopped to walk further into the cave for a second. Dwayne let him stay in the entrance much to his surprise. Paul was also there and he saw Michael sit on the huge bedding with a forlorn expression on his face._**

**_The feeling of dread begun suddenly to find its way into Allen's gut; what was going on here?_**

**_Then suddenly, and without any warning the elder man slashed out with his hand and sliced Edgar's head from his shoulders, right in front of Allen who still stood in the entrance.  
For seconds Allen could nothing think, nothing feel not even breathe...he watched in horror his brothers head roll on the floor. Still an expression of surprise on his features...Allen´s mind went blank. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the other vampires suddenly stiffen at the display of violence from Max and before Allen could make a move, Paul stood suddenly right next to him as did it Dwayne._**

**_Max ignored their warning growls forcefully and was just about to step around David who tried to stop him from killing Allen too when Michael suddenly flung himself at the man. He was too fast for Allen to see...not that the teen paid no attention to all of this; he was still too shocked to even move! His troth shocked Edgar's name out when he felt two hands grasp him suddenly and then the owners of these hands brought him fast away with him from the entire scene._**

**_They took air and soon flew so fast that Allen saw the walls as a rush of changing shadows instead of colors. Their mad rush out of the main cave ended into a far away cave of the endless seeming tunnels of their chosen home._**

**_"I will go and check on Max and David and Michael, you stay here with him. Make sure that Max cannot smell or hear you both...what an asshole"  
Dwayne's voice shock with anger, Allen could tell but he was too shocked still to do more as to cry silently without to make a sound, somehow cradled into the arms of the other vampire all the time._**

**_"Yeah, go and do that! How dump can somebody be? David told him clearly that we wanted to behold them! Both!" Allen felt the vampire that held him shake his head at the just occurred actions. His voice held a deadly icy tune into it that seems not to fit with the tall blonde somehow. "I can't believe he did that! Have Max finally gone nuts? Poor boy, he will need a long time to recover from it to see his brother die like this. Dwayne what did he think he is doing?!" Allen felt Paul cradle him more securely into his arms and then both settle down on the stony ground below Paul. The boy felt a hand that did not belong to Paul ruffle soothingly through his dark mop of hair._**

**_"I really have no clue, Pauly; I really have not a fucking clue! You know how twisted the old fucker is yourself...I think he just wanted to point out again that he holds the strings over us and not David. Otherwise, I have no dammed idea why he should do such a thing and waste so much potential." Dwayne fell silent above him. Allen suddenly felt the strong urge to hold on something, anything to stop his spinning head from spinning around. His hands clutched at the next thing in reach, Paul´s jacked. Then the teen buried his face into the black net shirt under it and begun to cry like mad._**

**_Both of the vampires stopped to move and to talk at that heard wrenching sight and Dwayne removed his hand after one last soothing stroke through Allen's hair. Then there was a sudden rush of air and Allen knew somehow that the other had gone away. Paul staid still with him here, the vampire placed the teen more comfortable into his hold again and sighted out._**

Paul came back just in time to witness the last thoughts of the teen that still sat leaned against his wall as where he left him nearly two hours before.  
The tall vampire stopped his feet and leaned silently against the wall that was near the entrance of his own room. To him Allen looked lost and deeply lost in his thoughts and memories. Dammed! He had soon to find a way to distract Allen´s mind from his loss of Edgar or the teenager would go insane with the time! His charge needed to went on with his new life and to adapt to his new family and that soon. Before the darkness he could sense inside the boy, grew too big and Allen would simply try to kill himself. He wanted the laugher back in those deep brown eyes and the boy again happy.

Trust it to Max to destroy everything or someone in a mere second only! Their elder had this talent since Paul knew the vampire. Even in the early years of this century when Paul was still a human and meet Max for the first time, he had been sure that this so harmless looking man was nothing as trouble on two feet!

But this time Max had hurt something that Paul liked more then anything else. An error the blonde did not forget him this time and Paul begun to think about ways to help their elder out of his un-life.

His thoughts too, begun to drift back to the fatefully night in that Allen lost his brother.

**_This was bad, Paul could tell. _**

**_The youth would need a more then long time to recover from all of these shocks! He may have not liked the brother of Allen but Paul did not hate him either. The boy just was and that he was the one that plunked the stake into Marco had not made him many friends under the vamps. But even with knowing that, Paul had not wished the youth this end!_**

**_That all only to prove a point to David! That his friends sire was twisted, Paul had known before...but this twisted? The more members their little pack got, the more powerfully their elder became under the creatures of the night. And here max was and killed one of two potential new brothers for them that would surely have turned into a higher class vampire and not a lower, lesser vamp!_**

**_To find a poor soul to turn it into a lesser vampire, that Paul and the others could do all the time. But to find a human with the ability to turn into a higher class one, well that was harder as you would think. Their leader was nuts, Paul decided and went his scowling face back to Allen in his lap. The youth was in a shock state. Now deepening his scowl Paul tried it to soothe the youngster and begun to pet through Allen´s black hair. As much as Dwayne's thick tresses and then again not, he thought._**

**_He loved it to touch the others, to hold contact with his brothers bodies all of the time. Paul needed this contact and their affection much as they did it too. His brothers where all he had in this cold world around him. They had saved him from his fate to drown possibly to dead in that night, lying under all of the stones hurt and alone with his pain and panic. Paul still awoke sometimes during the day and screamed as long they needed to get to him to hold and soothe him. Who said that trauma stopped to hunt you when you became a vampire?_**

**_Even now, after so many years, Paul still felt the horror he went through when the earth suddenly began to shake under him._**

**_He knew, Allen would never forget this in his new existence, the pain and loss he felt now would ease and finally leave him the most but not all of it would leave the now teen with time. A short look around told Paul that he was in one of the deeper lying caves of their home. One the others used to sleep in before the hotel had sung down into the earth._**

**_Sighting out again, Paul began to whisper soothing words in his native language to the shaken boy and embraced the teen even closer to him as before. He doesn't know what to do! All he knew of soothing others was to hold them and to pet them. His hand still did that awkwardly. Paul was mostly the one who made the others laugh and tried to lighten the mood, but to soothe someone after something like this, with that he had no experience._**

**_He felt pity for the boy._**

**_Allen felt the soothing strokes of Paul´s hand through his hair, heard softly whispered words of endearment coming from the man that held him so tenderly. He did not understand them all; some Paul spoke in a language he never heard before in his life. He only identified them as such because they sounded so soft and gave him the feeling what the other meant with them._**

**_It felt surprisingly good to have the tall vampire hold him like this, reassuring even. His eyes slit slowly shut and Allen drifted into an exhausted sleep before he knew it. The voice followed Allen into his dreams, held the nightmares of his brother's dead face at bay and brought his overloaded mind to rest. The teen stopped to sob in Paul´s arms and his body became heavy fro the sleep._**

**_Softly rocking the body fort and back, Paul watched the eyes close in fatigue and the wrung out soul of the boy found its way into the land of sleep. He used a small part of his otherworldly powers to stop Allen´s mind for now from working the entire event out in his dreams and to create a nightmare that would only hurt the teen more now._**

**_He wanted the boy to find rest and peace for the moment in his sleep and not more pain._**

**_The heaviness of a body that came with dead or sleep Paul welcomed even, the body of Allen snuggled deeper in Paul´s arms and the teen begun softly to snore. Now Paul found finally something he could grin at! He never thought of Allen to snore in his sleep. Paul's grin broadened when the teen let not go of his shirt in his sleep. Not even a hair would have fit between their two bodies at the moment that hard did Allen clutch Paul´s body more near to his own now._**

**_A soft smile soon tucked at the corners of Paul´s mouth and the eyes of the tall vampire took a thoughtfully almost soft look._**

**_He had wanted to guard the darker brother of the two. When David told them about his plan before Max arrival, Paul had volunteered for the job to be Allen´s guard until the boy grew up some more. He liked the quieter one of the Frog brothers somehow. What was that with him and dark haired males that always scowled at everything and every one around them that fascinated him so much?!?_**

**_He shock his head with a soft laugh, it was just the same with Dwayne all the time. The more their dark brother scowled and brooded, the more Paul felt the urge to cheer him up! Paul could not help himself, it was just as if Dwayne asked for it all the time and he had fun by doing so too. Allen was allotting alike Dwayne in this. From his watching of the Frog brothers before, Paul concluded that he was much like their native member of their little family in this._**

**_And Paul had watched them often. Amused by the duos thoughts of how vampires had to life or to react and laughing openly at all the crap they read about his kin. He knew the most were fake stories, made up from vampires even to ensure that the mortals knew not too much about them. Silver did actually have an effect on them, holy water too but the story with the garlic or onions that were only fake assumptions from humans and not true at all. Actually, Paul loved onions on his burgers! He never ate one without them._**

**_Often he watched the strange pair warn some newbie's in Santa Carla to watch out for vampires. All the time the people did laugh at the brothers and called them strange. Sometimes he made a fun out of it to show these people then how much better they should have listened to the duos warnings and simply drained them._**

**_Especially when they made fun of Allen instead to listen to the boy Paul did that._**

**_That he liked the boy, Paul found that out a longer while ago. That Allen knew him longer as the teen thought of, that was Paul´s secret alone. And Allen's but he did not count this time. When he first met the boy, Allen was only fife years old and had escaped their always stoned mother for a while. He had strolled down along the strand and had played all alone on the sand strand in the middle of the night._**

**_To say that Paul was shocked when suddenly a boy no older as fife, did softly tuck on his pants was the understatement of the year! In that time, Allen had not scowled all the time, he was an open and happy child that seem to love to laugh and that much. His eyes held not that guarded look they had become in the later years._**

**_In that night Paul had strolled around alone and wanted just to go back to the cave when the little Allen suddenly found him, sitting on the strand. The happily laugher in Allen's eyes had somehow captivated the vampire and so, both ended up in that night to have their childish fun on the boarder walk and to play the most of the games there. Paul had finally gotten out of Allen to whom he belonged to and have given the boy back...not without to feel a mass of regret when he did that. After Paul saw the drug state his parents were in._**

**_He hat hated the look that came into Allen´s eyes when he saw his parents had not even missed him. Very much so! But Allen was no runaway nor was he abused in the real meaning of the word, his parents just ignored their children the most of the time and he had a brother in his age too. Paul could not keep him with him without to make some people suspicious with the time._**

**_So he had settled to watch the youth instead out from afar. Why he did so Paul never really thought over but with the years he simply figured out that he wanted the now teen to stay with him. It was strange to watch the two turn out to become wane be hunters of his kin in the end. Sometimes Paul had questioned himself if he could have prevented this from happening but then he shrugged it of and a small part of him hoped that they one day would find their way into his and his brothers lair so he could get him in the end._**

**_But that did not mean that Paul had wanted them to stake Marco! To his immense relive, the always bolder of the duo, Edgar did this and not Allen. Not that it was any fun or else in the end. How much Paul liked Allen or not, if they had killed his blood brother that day, Paul would have killed them both! He silently thanked god for the Emerson brothers._**

**_Soon followed from another thanks for Sams big heart! They could never have removed the dammed stake from Marcos heart. Wood had this kind of power when a human used it to kill them with, and that the teen had removed it, out of whatever motive he had, was a rare luck that happened not often. They could not even treat a human to do that for them. One of the pesky bad curses a vampire lived with all the time. It was one of their weaknesses and Paul knew that all to well himself._**

**_They would have been forced to watch their brother die unable to help him or to do anything to soothe his pains!_**

**_This time his hair flow around when Paul shock his head to get rid of the memory of Marcos agony he had felt too all the time as if it was his own. He hoped nobody ever chose this way to take him out!_**

**_His gaze softened when Paul looked down at the sleeping teen in his lap.  
Popping his chin up with one hand, Paul realized slowly that he now had what he had wanted. Maybe even more as only that, if he was carefully enough in his way to get it.  
He maybe had not wanted the way he got Allen into his hands but Paul was happy that he finally had him here with him in the end._**

**_When Dwayne suddenly came back to them to tell Paul that Max had left the cave, he found Paul sitting with still holding Allen in his lap and smoking. His blood brother had not thought that Paul could calm the boy down. But here Paul was and had done just that as it seemed to Dwayne. Paul could tell that from the look the other gave him._**

**_He stood without to wake the teen and brought him to his room to sleep there a little longer. Then he had left Allen there to go out with David and Dwayne to take Michael and Star out to feed finally.  
He had made sure that Michael did not escape them on the way or that the elder of the Emerson brothers had a chance to refuse to feed, when David finally found a human for him to kill. It was Paul´s way to pay the young man back. Sure, from Michaels sight of the things, Paul currently was the asshole that held him meanwhile his leader used his suggestive powers on him and Star to make them drink the mortal's blood. It did not matter for Paul thought, he wanted the young man to become one of his brothers and this was the only way for Michael to become that._**

**_Paul would always keep an eye out for the two brothers from now on.  
For Sam because the boys act had not only saved Marco´s life but more so him from killing Allen, and Michael for rescuing the black haired teen from their elder when he was just about to kill his soon to be charge!_**

When Paul´s thoughts turned back to the present, he saw Allen silently watching him from his place. He could easily catch on the thoughts that run through the teenagers mind but he refused to read them fully. He did not want the other to believe that he read him all the time.

A raised eyebrow of Allen told him clearly enough that the teen had caught the scent of sex that still clung on Paul´s skin and hair. Even after Paul had taken a bath before he went back to his room. He rose an equally eyebrow in response and went over to were Allen sat to plop down beside him.  
Then he turned his head to the teen and looked Allen dead on in the eyes. "And? Any comment to it in mind? I had a lot fun and even more relieve so what? Is sex a crime?" His voice was casual and held no trace of mocking or anger. He talked in the same tone he would use for weather talking.

Inwardly Paul was glad that Dwayne had helped him to work some of the tension away before he did something stupid to Allen. It amused him to no end that Marco had done the same thing. Paul found out when he asked his brother about the aroused state he was in. Marco had not held back and told them that he wanted Sam in more ways then one but he did not want to scare him away with jumping him. Dwayne's dry comment was that all of them three must be stupid. Paul because he waited so long to get what he wanted instead to steal the boy sooner and bring him here, Marco for not coming sooner and work that off before it grew that oblivious and finally himself for it to never let the girl he wanted know that he did that.

Beside him Paul felt Allen tense for a second or two, then the teen slit down along the wall to come finally to a stop when his body lay fully on the stony ground below him. "No, no I have no comment to make, glad to hear that, good for you and no it is not a crime. Does that answer your questions?"

Crackling up slightly that Allen used the same casual tune as he had used before and his way to answer Paul, the Lost Boys did the same as Allen before and then popped his head up on his folded arms.  
"Yep, fully."

Paul waited for Allen's reaction to his bodily nearness to him. He wasn't sure how the teenager would react, would he run from him or would Allen just stay where he was and share his company? The answer came a few minutes later.  
"Paul, can I ask you a question?"

His eyes looked sideway at Allen's face before Paul gave the teen an answer.  
"Sure, shoot."

To his surprise Allen looked a second at him before he did that.  
"Why..."

Paul knew that this question would come out of Allen one day.  
He sighted and tried to find a satisfying answer for the boy next to him. Not that it gave one, he knew that all too well but nerveless, one Allen could life with.  
When he finally answered the boy, Paul´s voice sounded distant and thoughtfully.  
"I still don't have a fucking clue and that's the simple true. Dwayne thinks he did that only to proof us a point to David, but honestly told, even with knowing how twisted Max and his dog are, I don't think that it is that simple. Max was always like this; he seems harmless to those who does not try to look behind his family guy façade but in truth he is a dump bastard that loves torture and is even more violent as we all together!  
He was always like this, since I know him."

Paul turned a little around until he faced the other next to him fully and popped himself up a little to look down at Allen from out of this new angle. "Want to know my personal musings?"

When Allen gave a short nod, Paul took a deep breath and talked on as if he had never stopped to ask Allen in the middle. Personally, I believe it was us, David the others and me, why he did it. Max cannot stand the thought that we slowly grow more powerfully as him and that he will loose his elusive leadership over us in the next few years.

David is already powerfully enough to nearly reach Max own powers, let him grow a few years older in our existence as a vampire, and he will reach the fife hundred years mark. When a vampire does that, he becomes automatically a master vampire and that means, everyone that David turned is then his and under David's charge and ruler ship alone. Max will loose us to David, sooner or later. And he can do nothing against this to happen.

That was also why he lately told David to turn every one new only with his blood, in the bottle. David just never used it, that's all. Even when Max told him to turn Michael and Sam, David tricked the old fart and filled the bottle up with his own blood instead of Max´s and that was what Michael drunk in that night.

I believe really that he was just mad at David and the fate in general..."

Allen's eyes never left Paul´s face when he spoke, Paul could see the youth store all away for later thinking in his mind. He staid silent all the time, never interrupted Paul in his speech or tried to crawl away from the vampire next to him. "What do you mean with that? I think you told me that you don't believe him to only proof a point to David?" Allen sounded as confused as he was it, what meant Paul with his strange way to tell him this all?

Paul´s smirk told Allen that his question came not un-awaited for the blonde haired vampire.  
"Good, you did follow my speech, well; it is rather simple, really.  
Not even David's foul or anybody else's, fate just had her hand a little in all and that is something, even Max cannot fight off or forbid. When your brother plunked the stake into poor Marco, he, you and later Sam too all of you boys took a few healthy sips from my brothers life-force and so became half vampires in the very end. Marco is still bound to David; he is his first childe and is nearly as old as David himself!

Can you follow me so far?"

Allen nodded and turned also around to pop his head up to look better at Paul meanwhile he spoke.  
The vampire grinned and took another deep breath. "David is Max childe, not his first one but the only still alive one.

David made Marco one night and after that a long time went by before the two moved over to America and found Dwayne one night.

I am also David's childe but I be the youngest of us all, well; was it before Michael came and Star and Laddy.

He just thought that David did trick him again and assumed Edgar you and Sam also to be David's childe...but here Max is wrong!  
You, your brother and Sam, you all are Marco´s childe and not David's. You all drank Marco´s blood and not David's as Max believed that you did. So it was Marco´s blood that finally turned you into one of us, and since Marco belongs to David, you all do belong to David too. As long as Marco is second in command in David's leadership and member of this group or just younger as David and not turns fife hundred years of age too. But too that later!

Basically, Sam and you are still Marco´s childe, his first ones so to speak, because he never turned someone before you guys as far I do know it. Willingly or not don't matters in this, who ever drink Marco´s blood, falls automatically under Marco´s ruler ship as long he/ she turns not fife hundred years old or Marco does kill the person, or dies before they turn fife hundred years old."

Suddenly Sam´s presence in the entrance to the room caught Paul´s attention. He winked at the boy to come near and went on with his talk, well knowing that the Emerson boy had heart the most of their little talk anyway. Sam needed this to know anyway, so why make himself repeat it twice if he could tell the two it all at the same time?

He saw the other teen come inside and plop down next to them. A question seem to burn right out of the two blue pools that where Sam's eyes. Paul did no longer wonder about it what had driven the second eldest of their little clan to set his eyes on Sam. Other as that the boy had rescued his un-life. Sam was a beautiful teen that would grew into an even more beautiful adult in no time; no wonder that Marco wanted the teen as his.

And that the teen was smart too helped the entire situation even more, Marco loathed dump people as nothing else. Mostly his victims ended as his victims because they where too stupid to go out of his way or they simply angered or annoyed the brother of Paul in any way. Some people never learned!

Sam was smart, a little loudmouth, but that would soon calm down and leave the teen with gaining age, had a kind heart and he was generous when it came to his family and friends. The teen was also absolutely devoted to what Sam considered as his family and trustworthy. Marco had told him about the incident from the day before. Sure the boy was still half a child now, but he would grow out of that state, just as Allen would do it in no time and then the boys would be ready for grabbing and Paul was sure that many would try it to gain the two as theirs!

If Marco and he let them try that, that is.

"Go ahead and ask, Sam I know it burns your tongue to come out." Paul chuckled at the slight blush that suddenly spread over Sam's skin. The flustered teen nodded and tried to will the dammed flush from his face again. How cute he looks when he blushes, Paul thought and for a second he wished that Marco was here too.

He sent out a mental call to the vampire in question and told him what he just did and where he could find them...along with the mental picture of Sam's blush and his thought that the boy looked adorable like this. He got no answer, not that Paul thought he would get one! As sure as hell, his brother would be here in no time and maybe, if the two did it right, the boys would ease a little more into the thought of having them as their constant company for the next years. As well as they hopefully would let Paul and Marco come more near to them as they where it now.

Sam's question brought the vampire fast back to the present situation at hand and Paul was suddenly glad that he had called Marco here!  
Some things he let better to him to explain as to try it alone!

**Hope you like it and that you will come back when I finished the next chapter of this In the moment this story is easy to write, duno why but I think its because I like it myself to write it down ; it has a mind of its own and somehow I slowly begin to suspect that this here will turn out into one of my longer ones if this keeps up like it does for longer. Has happened before to me and some of my stories have more then twenty chapters already. Has a nice day or night, what ever you prefer and come hopefully back to read the next one too, you're Suryallee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fates wicked sense of humor**

Non Beta version for now Disclaimer; I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!  
Rating; M Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.  
Pairings; Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!

Thanks for the nice reviews again Suryallee

**Slowly closing space...**

"You know, to me all of what you have told to Allen so far, sound more and more like modern a form of slavery to me as anything else, Paul.  
I mean, put all of what happened the last days and hours together and then add to that, that David forces my bro every night into his bed; don't give me that look, Paul!; leaves not much other options to see it!" Sams voice sounded worried, and in the end, angry and hurt!

Paul cringed under that look the teenager gave him.

Accusation, hurt and anger, that all together was never a good combination to look at. Sure, he had known that David had claimed the older brother as his mate but from Sam's point of seeing it, it has to look like this! Cursing at David under his breath, Paul hoped it that Marco could help him as fast the other was here, to get Sam and Allen to understand the differences of Michaels and David's relationship and that what the two must think of it to be!

From the two teens point of view it must look like slavery at the moment...Paul tortured his brain for a good comeback to Sam's accusation but found none in the moment that would help in the matter at hand. Dammed, the boy had backed him into a corner here with the unknowingly help of Max! With their elder's stupid act and David's lack of explaining, Sam had to come up with that thought in time!

"Its nothing even to even near to that, Sam, and to say the true, I do not think that David's needs it to force Michael to do anything. Your stubborn brother just do not want to accept the facts and David is to equally stubborn to try out another way to solve the threes existing problems out."

Sam's head flow around to the inside coming vampire that had chosen to answer his question to Paul from before. Marco looked as calm as always when Sam saw him. But underlying this first look, the teen could detect the slight stress that seems to linger there; Marco did not like his question that much was certain!

After all, it meant to Marco also that Sam thought of him as his slave master, no, Marco did not like these thoughts in the slightest!  
It gave a clear picture of what the two boys must think from them all currently. A picture that no one of the two vampires did like or want them to have. They needed to correct some things in the two boy's minds and that; fast!

Before these thoughts took too much space inside the teenager's minds and the two would react even more distant as they already did it.

They had just opened up a little! If Sam and Allen kept it up to believe that or something on that lines, they would fast snap close again and that would help no one in the end. But was it a wonder? He took a seat on the slowly crowded floor of Paul´s room right next to Sam and Paul.

The slight cringe that followed suit from Sam and Allen this time made him arch a brow and silently curse at the chaotic situation the four where in.

For a second, Marco envied his blood brother for his talent to ease everyone and everything into his presence so easily. Paul had a natural talent in this, Marco not. The tall blonde had captured Marco with it too, back then when the hotel still stood on the cliff and not inside of it.

Even Dwayne and David he captured with this strange ability to make everyone feel so open and easy around him! Sure Marco had his known charm and used it often to get what he wanted but that was nothing to compare it to Paul´s natural talent to ease someone into his presence.

And he did not even force this to happen! It just was so and happened every time Marco shock his head and chose to ignore the cringe from the two teens at his sudden appearance in their private conversation and space for now.

When he spoke again, Marco´s voice held nothing but honestly in it. He wanted them to understand some things here and not to come up with the idea that he and Paul tried here to trick them into something. That would have made it only worse!

"David does not force Michael, Sam, he is his mate. I am sure you have heard this word before, but also I be very sure of it that you two don't know what this means in our terms as a vampire or such."

To Marco´s surprise both boys seem to have decided to let him speak before they would ask something, even thought Sam still held an unbelieving and angry look in his twinset of blue eyes.

"A mate, in our terms of it, means two things sometimes. One is to be the partner to someone, or a pack mate. A kind of brother, or a lover, that is the first meaning of the word, mate to vampires.

The other version is known as soul mate..."

He let this sink into the brains of the boys for a moment before he went on and spoke with a collected and calm voice anew.  
"A soul mate to have is a rare thing to find under us. No one would dare it to go after another's soul partner to hurt the first person, not even Max would dare that to try it!

When we reach a certain age, our inner clock so to speak, begins to remind us that we can't exist alone for forever.

The most never find their soul mate and simply live on.

Some even grow insane with time from the constant need to find their other halves to live with. Others just try to ignore it and end up one day to do something stupid then...however you put it into words; we need others around us to not go insane with time. Sam, nobody can live for eternity alone, you have to understand that. Since we are not humans anymore maybe we need it even more so to have a constant partner as humans do need them.

It is a kind of personal tread if you want to call it so."

Again, Marco stopped here and let the two first get that into their brains. Next to him, Paul nodded visibly at his words. Sam seem to think over the news and Allen's gaze told Marco that he tried to get that into his brain to work it out later. Sam gave him a nervous glance from out of the corner of his eyes but staid silent.

Marco could sense the question that lay hidden behind the look, the teen tried to put his musings and thoughts together in his brain. He catches on facts swiftly, Marco realized, much too swiftly but Marco could easily follow the teen in that tempo. He was a fast thinker and calm observer himself all of his life.

"It's known under us that every one has at least one soul-mate out there in the world. It gives a few modifications of that knowledge but it's also known that you can only find a soul that could be that for you, two times in your life. David, Star and Michael too, are the existing proofs to the last theory; even they proof it in a different way as normal.

David found all of his mates at nearly the same time at the same place. This is such a rare thing that it is nearly impossible for it to happen!  
Normally you do need an immense portion of personal luck to find even one in your life. As told before, the most never find their soul mates and settle for lovers instead. But no lover could ever replace a real soul mate to you, never!

What is why we search so badly after them, sometimes for the rest of our existence long to find them.

Yes, we are predatory creatures that kill and do what they want. But in the end, even we cannot stand it to life only for ourselves and alone. That is also why vampires often build such big covens over the time.

A coven is another word for a pack of vampires that life together under the ruler ship of the strongest under them. Mostly their eldest member or in some cases, the next following and strongest member in the elders blood line.

The more master vampires an elder has in his blood line as his childe, the more powerfully he or she becomes in his or her power with time. An elder is a vampire that does life at least longer then 8 hundred years in our existence. Their childe grand them power and status in our ranks. Therefore, the more master vampires an elder has under his childe, the higher is the elder's status under our kin.

Max has only one directly from him turned childe that still do exist, David.

David has now six own childe that he turned to vampires that will with time reach this status too. He is the most near to the master vampire status as we but that's only natural. I think he will reach that age in less as 20 years from now. That's nothing to a vampire and Max knows that.

I, myself are nearly as old as David. If I recall it correctly, he was a little more then fifty years long a vampire before he found me one night and turned me. That would then mean I will reach this age in less then seventy years from now. I could leave him then, if I wish so and even take all of those I turned until then, with me.

Mostly the childe do not do that. We stay mostly together in our clans and build up larger family coven or groups with the time. And if you think over it, how long it took David to find another one to turn it into his second childe, specifically Dwayne, well then you do know how long it takes vampires to build up larger covens.

Max is a different matter to handle.  
Normally we have a very unique bond with our sires or mistresses. It takes allot to break the bond between a sire and his childe, Sam.

More as allot!

Max has not such a bond with David what comes mostly from his constantly stupid decisions and his way to tread David and us as anything else. Since more then a century now he brings nothing as trouble to David and us too. He puts us constantly into unneeded dangers or does something else to piss David off.

The last one in a long line of these events has been the killing of Allen´s brother, who I did not want him to kill and who David and I had decided already to keep with us here too!"

Sudden silence fell over the group.

Sam could sense the anger and surprisingly pain, that suddenly came off of Marco with the last words spoken out aloud. Paul did something that surprised the teen much; he simply came up from his spot next to the other and hugged Marco near.

For the first time that Sam was here, he saw something like this. It was as if Paul tried it to soothe Marco, why ever the vampire seems to need that. Sam was not sure what he should think of this display of affection right in front of him. He never had even considered in his thoughts that vampires could need a hug in their live! But with the words he had heard in the last hour, Sam wasn't so sure anymore that he did really know anything about vampires at all!

Next to him Allen had similar thoughts running through his mind. This all where too alien to the teenager! To think that Marco could feel something in the line to pain to have lost Edgar, well that was something that had not even crossed his thoughts for one second only! Paul had told him that Sam and he where Marco´s childe, so to speak his children, but did that mean then that he felt like a father to them?

He said he had not wanted to kill Edgar he thought; now Allen was confused.

His brother had tried to kill him! Still, Marco had wanted to keep him as his childe... suddenly the teen got up and did something that surprised him too. He flung his arms around the two surprised vampires for a minute then Allen jumped upwards before they could grasp him and run blindly out of Paul´s room.

Within a second Paul was on his feet and after the teenager.  
Sam gazed from the door, to Marco, back to the door and then down at his feet. He simply was on a sudden loss of words here.

Beside him Marco tried hard to figure out why he suddenly had felt so sad and angry when he told the two that about Edgar. He could not really figure that out but that the brother of the dead boy had hugged him that Marco could easily figure out. Allen had felt his sudden emotions come through his shortly fallen shield and simply put together that they had not wanted his brother to die.

Paul would take care of his childe for now.

The why Marco never before had tried it to make his own childe was that the curly haired vampire had never before felt the urge to do so. He had been content with having his brothers with him and to life with them. From David, Marco knew how much work and time it took to care for his childe. Since he had to take care for Sam, Marco understands that even better as before. It had been wise from David to not give him both to watch over!

His sire took care with it that Marco learned his lections in that slowly.  
For Paul this all meant also a kind of lection. David was indeed wise to let them both watch over one of them. Dwayne had Laddy all the time to care for. Slowly the knowledge of it what it really meant to have his own childe and the, with them upcoming responsibility he had to take for them, hit Marco hard!

It wasn't all to it to make them he had also to make sure that they know their rules, could life alone and survive. Marco rubbed the bone part of his nose between two fingers for a second. To think that he had just wanted to sleep a few days ago, only to wake up like he did it and then become two childe by accident and that he now had to take care for the two, that all slowly sunk into Marcos brain.

His life had suddenly become very complicated!

Sam still refused it to look at something other as his feet.  
To think that Marco could feel sad that Edgar was dead... "I am sorry. I mean to think before that this all is a kind of slavery and such."

Marcos head snapped up when he heard Sam's almost silent declaration.  
He had nearly forgotten that Sam was still here with him. The boy had been so silent that Marco had not thought of it that he was still here with him in Paul´s room. Slowly his brain catches up with the words and Marco couldn't help as to let a smile of relieve show on his face.

At least that was out of the picture now!

When he saw the teens look it leaved him fast again, Sam was seemingly unsure what to think of this all. Well, Marco thought, at least he has understood that to a point. He reached out with one hand and let his fingertips shortly linger at Sam's check. The face came up and blue eyes met golden brown ones for a second. Marco withdraws his hand again and let it sink into his lap. He did not want to scare the teen away again.

"It's ok. Trust me; it will become easier with time. In the beginning I had the feeling that all of the new information's would suffocate me. It is such a mass of information that you suddenly have to work out and to understand that you think at first you will never learn it all. We all had to find our way through that phase.

It is normal.

To find out that much of that what you believed to know is false and not even the half of it, that all makes it not even easier to accept some facts. Paul, I and Dwayne had at least the time to adapt a little to this all before we were turned from David.

You and Allen had none. Michael would have had, if the events would have taken a different turn as they have it, but it's too late to think over that now.

We all have now to adapt to the current situation in our lives, that this will be not easy was clear from the beginning on. Come on, it is better we leave Paul´s room now. I heard from David that you originally wanted to find an own room...is that correct?"

Sam stood with the full vampire up together and nodded awkwardly. Marco sounded almost as if he did not like the thought of having Sam not around him. Sam did not understand why but he got the feeling that the other wanted him to stay in his room with him.

He bit his lip again, a habit Sam had newly developed here and did often lately. Especially when the Sam did not know exactly how he should react in the moment and grew too nervous. Why should Marco not want to have his private back and him out of his personal space? Not that Sam wanted so badly to leave Marco, that wasn't it.

Sam did not want the other to find out that he was attracted to him!

It was embarrassing enough for Sam that he was it but to have the vampire know this, this was something Sam did not want, at least not now. To be honest, Sam was sacred shittles still from the thought alone. It was one thing to like someone from his own gender like this or to have a crush on it but an entirely different for Sam to act on that!

He knew exactly what the three must have done in Dwayne's room, well, in theory he did. And that exactly was Sam's problem here; he wasn't sure if he was ready to face something like this now. Plus, what if Marco had one of them as his constant lover? How should he know that? He just lived here since a few days!

To be honest, Sam did fear it to find out what the curly blonde would think if he found Sam's little secret out.  
Or what Marco would do...either way, rejection or not, Sam feared both in the end. More so if the other would think badly of him afterwards! Somehow Sam did not want that to happen. So he thought it would be better to escape his problem for now and to change the location instead.

At least he would then not have to look at Marco all the time!

The look the angelic looking vampire had in his eyes when he had stood in Dwayne's door had branded itself into Sam's memory. Even now, the youth felt a shiver run down his spine, a shiver that he slowly begun to identify with something Sam did not really want to think of more!

All in one; Sam begun to realize that he begun to become more as only attracted to the other and was scared of it!

And to have to see the others lean well defined body move in front of him right now did not have any healthy effects to Sam's momentary hormone state! Did the dammed vampire even know how tempting his ass looks in those pants? Sam shock that naughty thought wildly out of his mind again and blushed madly.

Marco just looked confused at the teen behind him...at least on the outward appearance he did it. Inwardly he did laugh joyfully. Yep, he would have Sam much faster in his bed as the teen ever thought he would get him there!

Marco hadn't wanted to pry into Sam's thoughts but when the boy suddenly begun to give these delicious scents off, Marco couldn't help himself. He had to know what the other was thinking that seem to turn him on this much!

To Marco´s delight, he had catches Sam's last thoughts. Oh and how he knew how tempting his backside could look! Paul told him that at least one time in the night. Not that he needed to do that, the looks the vampire all the time got from the humans and his brothers told him that all too clearly. Marco knew how attractive he looked to others and took often enough advantage of this fact to lure a victim into his grasp.

Sam was not a victim of him but he wanted the teenager and he would use everything he could to get the boy in the end. If this meant to use his looks too, then Marco had not a single problem with that. He knew Sam was scared of himself at the moment but that would pass, he would make sure of that.  
Until then, how could he convince the boy to stay with him a little longer without to be too oblivious?

It would be easier for him to seduce Sam more into his presence if he had him there as if it would be, if Sam found a room to escape from him all the time! It was true, Sam would with time need an own refuge, as anybody else had it.

Good, David and Star and Michael had settled into David's former room and soon would settle over into one of the bigger suites of the old hotel, one with more rooms inside. But that did not count much, they where mates, they could not stand it to be separated to much from each other.

Sam, he was a single person and he would want to have his own space with the time. Suddenly Marco felt a sharp pang by the mere thought of having the teen no longer inside of his own chamber. He did not want Sam to leave his room! When he woke up earlier, Marco had felt content with just laying next to the teen and snuggled up into the body next to him a little.

It had felt nice. He had felt so content...

So, how could he hold the slowly suspicious becoming teen there without to make it known what he knew already and what he wanted from Sam? More so, without to sent Sam running from him? Marco knew all too well that that would be Sam's immediate reaction to any advantage in the moment! He did not only want to fuck the teenager and then go on to the next thing, Marco wanted Sam to stay with him, become his companion with the time and to put it simply into words to become his lover for a long time!

Maybe even more as only that, Marco wasn't entirely sure any longer if sexual attraction was all of it what drove him so to the boy in front of him that currently tried to look at anything but him.

Just as Marco was about to open his mouth to say something, the earth under their both feet's begun to shake.

**Someone else here has the feeling too that this here turns slowly into an epic? Or is that just me?  
Anyway, hope you liked it. Until the next time, You're Suryallee .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fates wicked sense of humor**

**Non Beta version for now**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!**

**Rating; M**

**Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.**

**Pairings; Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!**

**Suryallee**

**Shocks at midnight**

Paul searched frantically all over the place after the dark haired teen.

Allen had managed it to run away from them all in a speed that surprised even him! Where could have the teenager gone, where? He cursed and took a new direction in the tunnels around him, Allen had to be in this one, he had to be!

Meanwhile Paul took the direction of the tunnel; Allen sat already in a small cave.

As suddenly as the adrenalin rush had begun, it leaved him again and when he found the little cave at the end of this tunnel, Allen had just crawled into it and settled down on the floor. Currently the teen was crying.

His mind run a mile in a minute and Allen had the feeling that all what he ever believed about vampires was just a fake and not even true in the slightest! How could that be? How?

It was mostly Paul who made it more confuse to him…everything Allen had ever believed to know about vampires, the blonde turned into the opposite with one single move or with words.

Then there was the strange way this fucking vamp made Allen feel secure and at home even!

Why felt he so safe and at ease around this male vampire? Why?! He felt …Allen wasn't sure what he felt but somehow his gut feeling told him that he knew this man from before and that could simply not be!

Or could it?

Allen had already tried it several times before to remember where he could know Paul from, other as the boarder walk. But no avail, his brain showed him only Paul together with the lost boys on the boarder walk. He even went so far to try to analyses his strange feelings, again, no answer. Allen felt that this answer was important to him but could not tell why.

A sudden thought hit the youth…what if he did not try to figure out from where he knew Paul, but tried to remember the first time he saw him somewhere? His tears he wiped away at the thought, sitting up slightly, Allen closed his eyes and tried to date the times back he had seen the blonde before to the first time he had seen him. To bring the timeline and his age together with his memory to get out when the first time was where he had seen the blonde in his live.

Only, only to find out after a while that Paul was always around somehow! As far he could remember back.

His brown eyes snapped open again, how could that be?

He concentrated again, slowly; Allen remembered the now well known face of the blonde together within a place in that Allen never could have seen him in before.

The living room of his parent's home!

Allen was sure that Paul never had been in the back rooms of the shop! So why the hell did he has a memory about him being there?!?

His eyes slit shut again and Allen tried hard to remember when that could have been.

Slowly a memory, long forgotten under so many other memories in time came to the surface of Allen´s mind…

_**He had been very small and figured in his memory out that he must have been very young.**_

**_All had looked so big to him…little Allen Frog was bored. Edgar was ill, his parents slept again in front of the TV he had no permission to change the channel of and Allen was tired of it to wait for his mom to wake up and make him something to eat!_**

_**Pa was also out of it, Allen felt lonely and hurt all together…not to mention that he was hungry!**_

**_In the kitchen, the freezer was empty…again the boy thought and suddenly he became very angry. He would run away a little, yup, exactly that would he do now! Maybe mommy and daddy would have filled the freezer then the next time and come and look after him…I am so tired of it that they never look at me!_**

_**Maybe they don´t love me?**_

_**Why, what have I done wrong? I was brave and have not done something wrong!**_

**_Maybe I find outside someone who will play with me and something to eat too. I can go out of the shop door, it's never closed._**

_**With that thought, his small legs hurried already out of the door of the comic shop.**_

_**Little Allen strolled around the boarder walk, all the games looked so inviting but no one let him play them without any money, that much did Allen already know about these games. The people did not even care a shit about the boy, they run him nearly over several times and one time Allen hurt his knee after he fell down. **_

_**The most shop owners knew the boy belonged to the always stoned Frogs.**_

_**Nobody cared about Allen. **_

_**Even sadder now, Allen directed his feet to the strand.**_

**_On his way, Allen found a half eaten burger on a chair with a table but nobody seemed to own the half eaten thing… it looked lonely…he could change that…Allen took it and just ate it. If nobody said it was his, then he could eat it before the dogs did it! _**

**_The boy did not realize it that he was in constant danger here. _**

**_Many bad people would have loved it to hurt him…however; Allen was a lucky child in that night. Nobody seems to even notice him. When he reached the strand line, Allen still was hungry but not as much as before. _**

_**As children are, he begun to play and forgot soon that he was hungry. **_

**_The only thing that angered Allen somehow was that no other child was there to play with! He looked and looked but found no other child around on the strand._**

**_Only the stupid adults partied on the strand and that strange man that sat there on the other side of the strand as the big fires where. All alone to himself, just as alone like Allen was it too._**

_**Maybe he wanted to play tag?**_

**_He looked funny with the long blonde hair and earlier Allen saw him throw stones into the ocean and he whooped every time the stones flew over the surface of the water instead to dive right into it. Allen had found that funny!_**

**_Maybe he would play with him? He could ask him then them both would not be alone here any longer and Allen had a play mate._**

_**Maybe he was hungry too, Allen made up his mind and strolled over to the man that currently sat on the sand and gazed out at the see. **_

**_He wore a shirt and jeans, like the most here on the boarder walk wearied it too, but his had a white color and fit more to his body. The shirt had a black color…Allen could see through the little holes in it. Somehow he gave Allen the feeling that it was ok to ask him something, that he would be nice. The boy did not know why he made him feel that but the stranger did. _**

_**When Allen finally reached him the blonde man looked somewhat startled and surprised down to the child that suddenly tugged on his pants leg. Allen looked at him for a second and then smiled at the blue grey eyed man.**_

"**_Hello! Are you alone too? You sit here the entire time, all alone, just like me. Maybe you want to play with me? What's your name? Your hair looks funny! Are you hungry too? Have your parents too forgotten that you are there? Mine do that all the time, they just forget me and my brother..."_**

**_A hand that suddenly stopped the little boys breathless talk in the middle with holding his mouth closed, first startled Allen a little but the eyes of the man seem to laugh good naturally at him and that soothed fast the fears away again. _**

**_Allen licked the hand, something he did often when Edgar tried to hold his mouth shut too. This seems to amuse the stranger even more, he eeped and laughed but he removed not the hand._**

"**_Hey there, let me catch my breath first, ok? And don't ask me so many questions at once that´s rude. My name is Paul, and yours?"_**

_**Allen grinned up to the slowly standing man.**_

"**_Allen! Do you want to play tag with me? Here are no other children and I thought, I thought since you sit here all the time alone too…maybe you want to play with me?" _**

**_Again Paul did grin at him, Allen saw that there was something else hidden in this eyes too but did not understand the meaning of the look the man gave him. He looked at him as if he was angry about something but not at him, something else. _**

"_**Sure, why not little man. Where do you live?"**_

**_Allen bit his lips. Oh, oh, he thought, he will bring me back home and then mom and dad will never come and look after me and they will never begin to look at me and not the stupid TV all the time! And they will never fill the stupid thingy and I will never find something to eat at home when I am hungry! Allen shocks his head. "I do not tell!" he said and bit his lips again._**

**_The others look seems to darken at this but soon the look vanished out of the eyes and he gave the child instead a warm smile._**

"**_You're hungry, Allen?" he asked the boy, crouching down a little more to meet Allen´s eyes with his bluish grey ones._**

_**Allen nodded and forgot to bit his lips so he would not tell Paul where his parents lived.**_

"**_Yeah! Really much! You too? Are your parents also forgetting all the time to buy something and are you then hungry too? Like me?" _**

_**Again the dark look appeared in the eyes of the man called Paul only to vanish fast out of it again. **_

"**_Nope, my parents are long dead, but don't worry about that. I have nice friends who live with me together now they remind me all the time to…eat. Anyway, what do you think, sounds a burger good?"_**

**_Allen nodded that hard, that Paul began to stop him with a laugh. The boy felt the blond haired man lift him up and settle him onto his shoulders. Before Allen knew what hit him Paul begun to run._**

_**He was so fast! Allen whooped and giggled at the fast speed the other used. They reached the boarder walk in no time at all. On their way to the burger shop, Paul noticed Allen's bruised knee and Allen told him about the big guy who run him over so Allen fell down on the concrete and hit his knee in the process. **_

_**What Paul did next surprised him thought; the man licked the blood from the wound and cleaned it from the rest of the dried blood too. Allen giggled, that tickled! He told that Paul who did just smile at him and told him to be more careful. Then he put him down and got both a burger, just as he had told Allen before. **_

_**In the end, both ate more then one, but that seem not to worry anyone of them both. **_

**_Allen giggled when Paul fell an onion out of the burger down onto his white jeans and Paul hit him with a tissue for that, laughing with the boy about his misery like a mad man. _**

_**Both had lots of fun.**_

**_They talked about god and the world. About Edgar, Allen's brother who was sick, or Paul´s strange friends. Paul told him that one of them snored with a pout. Allen laughed with Paul about it and told him to hold him his nose closed wit a clasp, like he did it always with Edgar, that would help._**

**_Paul seem to find that amusing, much so because he laughed that hard on Allen's description of how he held Edgar's nose closed, that Allen begun to worry he would fall out of his chair! But Paul fell not; he just scooped Allen up again and for the next hours Allen and his strange new friend played nearly every game on the boarder walk that children in his age could play. _**

**_One was a water shooter and both had tons of fun in drenching the other to the bone!_**

**_Another was a ball game that Allen could not play really good, because his little arms throw the balls not far enough to even hit the round plate on the other end of the game. Paul solved the problem fast and won him even a little teddy that Allen stuffed happily away in his pants._**

**_The blonde looked often at him as if he thought hard about something or just ruffled his short black hair lovingly and Allen grew curios about this but he did not ask…Allen was a big boy! He would not pry into others things or thoughts! Edgar said always that that wasn't nice. So, the boy dismissed the strange looks of his new friend and suckled instead on his coke. _**

**_Suddenly a new man came up to their table where the two drunk their coke´s and Allen knew that man too good! It was one of the boarder walk guards, his name Allen did not know but the others called him always fat Ed and he knew Allen's parents! _**

**_In a second only Allen had hid himself under the table between Paul´s long legs and hoped that Ed did not see him there…he disliked the man greatly! He always stunk like a rat and his big body made Allen often think that he must eat children to get that fat! _**

**_But Ed had seen Allen already and told the new friend of him to bring the boy home to his hippy parents. Paul answered him not but right after the man was gone again, Paul took the boy out of his hiding place and settled him onto his right arm with ease. _**

**_The look he gave Ed´s retreating back was the most hate filled look, Allen ever saw in his short live. Paul constantly mumbled curses under his breath at the back of the man and Allen could see that Paul was angry. _**

**_A few seconds later he seems to have calmed down again, but he gave Allen an almost sad, longing look, one Allen did not really understand. Paul told him that he would bring him home now, first Allen wanted to tell him to not do it, before he could do that, Allen spotted Ed following them and understood. He fell silent. Allen did not like the thought that his new friend would bring him back and then leave him again. _**

**_Why could he not stay with them? Paul was nice and laughed soo much, Allen liked the funny and friendly man. Beside him Paul had fallen silent too. Allen could tell from his look that he did not really want to bring him home but that he had to do so and would do it. _**

**_When they reached Allen's home, Paul´s scowl became even deeper after he spotted his parents. Both still out of it and his father snoring loudly. Within a few seconds, Paul had woken the two up with literally kicking the chairs away from under them. _**

_**It followed a nasty scene between Paul, big Ed who also came in and told Allen's parents that they had luck that Paul had brought Allen back, and his parents. **_

_**They had not even missed him…**_

**_Meanwhile Allen´s parents and the guard had a little word fight; Paul scowled at them and then bends down to the boy that now sat on the floor next to the two chairs. _**

"**_Hey, I have to go now, or Ed brings me into troubles…Allen, do you promise me something?"_**

**_The boy looked up and nodded, somehow he knew that Paul had rather liked to take him with him back to his strange friends he had talked off as to bring him back here. He nodded._**

**_The blue in Paul´s eyes suddenly seem to glow golden for a second, the rim of the irises staid even golden after the strange glow faded again, Allen was fascinated from the strange sight._**

"**_Do me and you a favor Allen and do not run away again, promise? It gives many bad people out there that would only hurt you. "_**

_**When Allen nodded again he gave the boy a sad smile. Then he told him something that did confuse Allen somehow.**_

"**_Sorry pal, but I think it is the best for you to not remember this night or me too much. Believe me Allen, I had a lot fun with you… but I promise you something; when you're older I will come back and we both do that again, ok?" _**

**_Paul´s eyes seem to even more glow with his last words. He ruffled Allen's hair affectionately meanwhile he spoke to him. The child just nodded strangely confused at the even stranger words and suddenly a great sleepiness came over Allen's senses and the boy found it harder and harder to stay awake. _**

_**Suddenly he seem to forget who this man in front of him even was, Allen did not want that but he did it more and more! Allen blinked hastily to get the sleep out of his eyes again, but it was no avail, his eyes closed more and more.**_

_**Before he fell asleep he heard the voice again, but strangely enough, it sounded as if Paul spoke directly into his head!**_

"**_I am sorry Allen but so it is for the best for you. You will not remember this night before you are older and then, I promise you, then I will come back and we both talk a little with each other. Believe me, I would love to do nothing other as to take you with me… hell, I wish I could do it still, but too many people would miss you even you do think they would not…_**

_**Sleep well little one…"**_

**_The sad sounding voice faded into silence and Allen was soon fast asleep._**

In the presence, Allen's eyes snapped open.

No wonder he could not remember from where he knew Paul!

Paul followed the tunnel until he could go no further. Where was the dammed brat! Now tucking wildly on his long mane, Paul realized that he would have to use their link to find the panicky youth in all the tunnels. He did not like it to do that, it meant he had to force the youth out to him and Paul hated the mere thought to do that to Allen.

Suddenly the sound of an almost quite sob to his left gave Paul a clue where Allen must be.

Fast his long legs hurried over to a small rip in the wall to his left and he crouched down to look inside of it.

There was another tunnel Paul did not know on the other side!

Carefully avoiding it to bump his head, he slipped through the small opening and followed an old hallway of the former hotel down until the noises grew louder. To his right was another rip in the wall and he could see Allen´s legs from his position inside of the small cave like hole. Paul sighted in relieve, finally!

Here he was all the time…when his senses caught Allen's last thoughts; Paul got the shock of his live!

What now? One of his hands ruffled through his wild mop of hair, Paul had not thought that Allen would ever able to remember the entire night in that the two had soo much fun together. In his persuading abilities' Paul was nearly as good as David! Even better sometimes, depending on what he wanted to humans to do…how ever, Allen had somehow found a way around his block in his memory and found out.

Now Paul had a real problem on his hand.

He too remembered that crazy night, that brought him his biggest obsession ever in his live…Allen Frog. In that night, little Allen had managed something that not even David had managed before, to completely captivate the vampire.

He had not only watched the now teenager over the last years all the time he could manage it, Paul also had killed because of the boy. One of his first victims that faced the wrath of Paul´s anger was the very same man that had hit the boy to the ground that night.

Paul found him after he had left the Frog estate and literally ripped the man into pieces in his silent anger.

After that, Paul needed a long time to calm down at least a little…only to astonish his blood brothers later in the night with his violent way to feed! Dwayne had finally gotten out of the normally so hyper and happy friend of them why he was this angry.

He had wanted to keep the boy with him.

Paul had not had the intention to bring Allen back home, not after he had so much fun with Allen later in the night. The boy had touched something inside of him that Paul could not place right.

Vampires could be quite possessive in their wants to keep something they liked; Paul was no exception from this rule.

Allen had made him giddily happy all the time… the laugh of the boy had sounded like music into his keen ears and Paul had loved it to ruffle the short black hair of the boy, much so. He had wanted to leaved alone that night…sometimes Paul had times like this too and then the others staid away from him, having learned over the years that it was better then to let Paul brood alone over whatever had depressed him then. Just when Paul wanted to go back, little Allen appeared out of the blue and his darkly mood melted away by the first look of two brown eyes at him.

He could not help it, Allen's waterfall like string of questions and his childish laugh had lightened Paul´s mood immediately and the tall blonde had liked the little squirrel from the start!

What he heard out of Allen's babblings however that made him angry!

Very, very angry!

It reminded him on his own parents...much too much so. His had also often not even spared a glance at their youngest son. To them he had meant nothing but trouble, he was the fourth child of them, three male, one female and the money was short in his home. They gave him into the army as fast they could and he reached an age to do so.

Before he had come here to visit his sister and her husband and his family relatives here, Paul had been in some wars before…even now the blonde could remember the cries, the smells and the fights…

His head shock and Paul tried to gather his thoughts.

These where memories from a live long gone.

His sister did fast introduce him to the society but Paul never really found his way into these cycles and soon found in Dwayne's and his little competition a way to distract him a little.

One night, both were after the same woman and meet by accident in the dark garden of the hotel.

A little surprised that she had set them both up here, the two had finally shrugged and talked a little. The talk ended into the freshly cut greenery with them naked and finding a better way to find out who was better in this.

To Paul´s delight, Dwayne and he made a good pair in these activities and had tons of fun in that night! It ended with it in the later years that both mostly had sex with each other when they felt the need for it. They often shared their bedding partners until today and had no problem with it to talk about everything with each other.

Marco, that cherub alike looking man and Paul had found out one night that both shared a little…habit?, with each other. To put it shortly into words, both loved it to play prangs on others! Soon the two made an excellent couple in it to harass Max and others. A too good couple…as David had to learn it too.

Paul let a snicker escape his lips, even until today, after soo many time, David had not forgiven the two the little stunt with his whisky!

That the two also made a good pairing in the sheets made it much easier for Paul and Marco to befriend each other soon…until today, Marco was next to Dwayne the one who Paul was out with the most in the nights.

David mostly held to himself and if ever, he talked mostly with Marco about things. No wonder, he was his longest pal and friend.

Marco, his second in command, it did not wonder Paul that both did so much together. But Allen, the boy was something else into Paul´s live…he reminded him on himself, and that was something Paul could not get together in his head so really.

Dwayne told him more then one time, together with the others, to simply take the boy from his stupid home and let them raise the youngster here. Even David told him that once and pointed it out by talking with Paul an entire night about it. Paul did not want to take the boy from his home, how bad it ever was; Allen needed a home to grow up.

His parents were not really badly examples of parents...they just, forgot sometimes that they did no longer live into the sixties, that was all. Otherwise they did love their two boys, dearly.

After that night they made sure to have enough foot inside the house and did not hit the boy, they just closed the subject and went on.

Edgar however, was the only real point Paul sometimes thought really about it to snatch the youth away from his home. He brought Allen on the stupid idea to hunt vampires. It made Paul angry and amused him to no end at the same time.

The more the boy grew up the more Paul wanted to give him his memories back. The older Allen grew, to lonelier felt Paul suddenly…sometimes Paul thought that Dwayne had been right with his say and that he should have taken the boy with him sooner, but then he saw Allen´s love for his family and he did nothing.

In those days Paul hid inside the back caves for hours and did nothing other as to try to not feel so lonely. He did not understand why he did that, but accepted it anyway. Only a few more years, he often told himself, only a few more, and then he is old enough…yes, for what? Sometimes he had surprised asked himself.

Before the Emerson's came in town, just a week before, Paul had finally had enough.

He was tired of it to watch his obsession from afar and had begun to hint out to the two where they should search after vampires. Of course he had talked with David before, who found the idea amusing and laughter for hours about it.

He couldn't wait to see the youngster's faces when they found out that they did not know so much about their kin as the two thought that they did it! Besides that he had thought about it to turn the two at least halfway before himself; the two brothers had slowly become a problem for him and the others with their constant warnings to everyone to watch out for vampires!

Paul had watched the two like a hawk, carefully hinting through others out where the two should go and search a little. Then Michael and his family had arrived and Max became a new pain in the ass for their little clan!

Over the next days, Paul had nearly forgotten the two, what ended into the fiasco of a few days before!

Oh how often he had cursed himself in the reminding hours of the day to have not thought about it that Sam could befriend the two and then come here with them to kill them all! Marco was it finally who stopped him from ripping more hairs out of his skull in his fuming.

It was also why he was so thankful for Sam's big heard and his rescue of Marco in the end of this story.

But what now? The teenager would surely want to know what this all had to mean! Paul sighted, his live was a living hell sometimes! Rubbing his face with one hand for a second, he tried to gather his wits and crawled into the small crevice right next to the startled teen and set down in front of the entrance.

Allen had to gather his long legs more near to himself to give the tall blonde enough space to sit down. Paul could clearly see the confusion that clouded currently Allen´s thoughts; he sighted out again and tried to look as casual as he could manage it. No use to startle Allen more as he was it already.

This second chose an earthquake to make itself known to them.

**Authoress note, read at your own risk!;**

**I wanted to point out something into this chapter…I don't believe into the love at first sight crap! Its something I never saw happen to me or others all my live and personally, I find the concept stupid somehow. I read many stories with, I fall in love as soon I see someone, crap and never read them until the end. **

**I know, I am mean here but that's the way I am; **

**Somehow I also can't figure the boys to love someone from the start. More to grow accustomed to someone without to realize it that they are attracted to the person. If I recall it correctly from my memory, I have never known it as a teenager that I was attracted to someone from the start…more found it out later through little things. I figured that it would be the same with Sam or Allen. After all they both are in this fiction just about to turn into adults and still not very sure of them selves. **

**For Edgar, I often thought when I wrote the ideas down for the fik, to let him alive…I actually like the actor still and the figure of the film too. His scowl was priceless but somehow I found no idea for this and so I chose this way to end him out of the fiction line…I hate myself! . **

**Michael, I chose not to write out to much for now. He is part of the story, but not the main part. The main part of it still is Marco and Sam, Allen and Paul and another couple I will come to later. It's hard enough to write this two out for me already, they keep me busy enough! ( Glares at the four in question)**

**I chose to put the note on the end of this chapter because the most doesn't read the notes in the beginning (stern look at the readers), how ever, I am glad that you all like my little story so far!**

**Reviews:**

**DracoMalfoylover113, thank you again! It makes me always happy to read your reviews! I hope you have a good time on the Bahamas!**

**Lady of the Lost and Found, Thank you! (Bows) I know your stories and I am happy to have gotten from you a review on my humble attempt to write one myself. Your stories are really good ones I do actually read and find interesting. They are captivating and I laugh all the times when your characters get into their little fights (grins) tzhank you and I hope you will come back to read more. And that you will soon update your last ones as well, could have use for new reading food **

**Sincerely, **

**Suryallee .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fates wicked sense of humor**

**Non Beta version for now Disclaimer; I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!  
Rating; M Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.  
Pairings; Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!**

**Suryallee**

**The horror of the past, present and future...**

Dwayne felt the first softly tremors under his feet and stopped mid step. "No! That was all that he whispered before the tall, dark-haired male vamp was not...there, anymore. In a speed that rivaled that of lightening, Dwayne had already gone.

Dwayne´s current way of direction to run to was the last location of his blood brother Paul in the caves.

David felt the slight shaking under him grow into soft rocking's with worry. Paul must go crazy right now! He saw Dwayne coming from the opposite side of the hallway, using an equally speed like he did it. "Found him?"

Dwayne shocks his head, "No! He must be deeper in the caves as he is it normally, dammed! Allen is near to him, I can feel that but the kit is too damm young! He doesn´t know either, Paul will freak out right now, you know how he reacts when an earthquake comes!"

"I do know that! Shit! He can´t handle Paul freaking out like this, Shiiit! Where is Marco when you need him?" David had grasped his short hair meanwhile he spoke, or more, shouted his answer out at Dwayne who did wince at the volume of David´s voice in the end.

His keen hearing took it not well when someone shouted him practically in the ears. Marco was the one with the gift in their clan to find everything and anything. He just had this talent. His senses were much sharper as that of the other vampires, his observing talents even more!

Next to them, Michael stiffened suddenly at the mentioning of Marco´s name.  
"Don't ask me why I do know it, but I somehow know that Sam is with him somewhere over there!" His hand made a motion in the direction where Paul´s rooms lay in the shaking caves. His face was a mask of utter confusion and disbelieving. Star stood next to Michael and clutched at his other hand, both terribly shaken from the stronger and stronger getting earthquake by minute.

Dwayne and David gave Michael a short, surprised look, and then they both speeded away in the direction of Paul´s rooms. Maybe Marco knew where Paul and Allen had vanished too!  
Around the next corner, both nearly run into a wall of fallen rocks.

Without to stop really, both vampires gave each other a short look of terror and began to dig in the stones and earth...they had too hurry!  
Michael let out a gasp that sounded like his brothers name and began to help as soon Star and he arrived there too. Star pushed the rocks further away from the three digging males into a not used side room to get them out of their way.

Marco never told Sam what he had wanted to say. Suddenly the soft trembles of a beginning earthquake stopped him right in the beginning. "Paul..." Was all that the vamp murmured in horror and his feet began to move to find his brother in the crashing down hell around them. Not without to catch Sams hand and literally drag the boy with him!

But they never even reached the end of the tunnel that leads to Paul´s rooms.

Suddenly, a big stone fell down right onto Marco´s head and knocked the vamp out in a mere second. With a grunt of pain, Marco fell down to the floor...much to the utter horror of Sam who saw more of these skull size having stones fall down onto his new friend. Again, he simple reacted and did not think for once.  
Sam clasped at Marco´s hand harder and used for the first time since he had been turned, his supernatural powers.

He took air and flew with the vamp still hanging on his hand backwards to Paul´s room. With a harsh move forward Sam freed the curly blonde from out of his stony trap from under the down fallen stones in the process of leaving the scene.

On his way there, several stones hit Sam and the still out of it Marco but Sam did not care; his instincts told him to fast search for a cover for them both and then to care! He stopped his mad flight in the entrance to Paul´s former room. All behind the small tunnel was massive stone!

Behind Sam and Marco that he hastily clutched more near to himself so Marco could not be crushed under the falling stones; the rocks closed out the other route for them to escape quickly. They were trapped.

Somehow, the ceiling of the small tunnel entrance to Paul´s room stood and did not crush down like the rest of the stony world around the two. Sam sends silent prayers out to what god would listen and held his arms over Marcos and his head. Hopefully the two would not been buried alive in here for eternity!

Then the rocking motions of a real quake began to shake the walls around Sam and the youth began to scream when suddenly the massive rock above him began to slide down onto them both!

Paul turned ghostly white in a mere second and blanched that hard, that Allen thought for seconds Paul had have a heard attack! The normally so cheerful blonde with the laughing eyes and broad smile turned into mere seconds into a frightened version of an absolutely horrified child! His mouth opened to a silent scream.

The tremors of an earthquake, made Allen fast clear that it had to have to do with that sudden change of Paul´s behavior. Paul suddenly curled into himself as much he could and began horribly to scream.  
He sounded more as a wounded animal as a humanoid being!

In his vampire mode and screeching like a mad bat, Paul made a scaring picture...if you did not look more closely at the scared shitless vampire. Allen first was that overwhelmed that he flunks his arms in front of his body to stop Paul´s hits, hard punches, to strike him. Then after two or four seconds, it dimmed the teenager that Paul had a traumatic experience and did not really see him!

What ever had happened to him in the past, to unlock such a reaction, it must have been the worst scenario that Allen could ever imagine!! Currently, Paul tried to escape at all costs, the earthquake and his memories; Allen realized quickly that this could cost his friend his un-life if he let him run around in the now dangerous tunnels like that.

The blonde practically tried to claw his way out of the stony trap at the moment, still screaming and wearing a face of absolute terror. Allen blinked and tried to avoid Paul´s fists and claws meanwhile he tried to get to the other to hold him at least, down! "Paul!!! Come back to your senses! Dammid! We have to get out of here and to stay calm not to freak out! Paul, listen to me!" Allen took hold at Paul´s face to make him look at him. "No, No, listen! Look at me... so is good, see? I am here and I will not leave _You_!"

He put more emphasis in his words in the end. Hoping, that against his good judgment that the words would reach the heavily trashing vampire in Allen´s hold somehow and calm him down. "It will be ok, I promise! We will find a way out of here alive but for that, you have to calm down!!! Just keep looking at me and do listen to me and calm down! Yes, yes that is good! Keep looking at me...so is it good Paul, it will be all right, just calm down a little more... I will not let something happen to you, I promise!"

Allen tried hard to not wince under the strong strikes that he constantly got from the horrified Paul when he tried to reach the same ones face with his hands and to hold down the larger, wildly writing body with his much smaller one in the small space of the cave. Somehow, Paul seems to suddenly listen to his frantic voice and finally looked at Allen´s face. The look in the eyes of the full vampire made Allen cringe and nearly cry; it was such a vulnerable and utterly shocked look, Allen never saw one before in his entire life!

Empty, Paul´s eyes were just; blank.

There was no Pauly into them any longer, not even the vampire Paul...nothing as a mad mix of pain, panic, horror and fear, so much dread...Paul´s eyes screamed to Allen for help. His body, shaking violently in his terror, his eyes, showing the white; Allen thought he would grow insane from that pitifully picture Paul made alone and his heard wrenched at the sight of having to see Paul appear like this. One thing was certain; Allen in no way would ever forget Paul´s stare for the rest of his entire existence!

Never!

In the end of Allen´s strange talk, more screaming out at Paul, the vampire seems to calm down at least a little. His claws still tried to cut at Allen that held him down, leaving deeply wounds in their way. Allen ignored the pains his friend caused him with that, just barely he did it. Then suddenly, a strange gleaming in Paul´s eyes, a sudden deeply shivering of the frame under his and Allen found himself back with a male clutch like mad onto his body!

Face forward buried into his chest, Paul still did shudder like mad but at least the vampire had stopped it to claw at Allen´s sides! The teenager let a sight of relieve escape his lips, man that hurts! His grip on Allen was now nearly breaking his bones, they protested vehemently under the sudden torture to be compressed like this from a clingy Paul but Allen, too happy that Paul at least had stopped it to scream and trash like mad, ignored this too.

One arm began to embrace the others body and the hand of the other arm made its way into the mob of blonde hair to stroke through the tresses quietly. "Shhh, it's ok, chill out man and try to calm down. I will not leave you alone here, ok? Shhh, Paul, just try to get you together and relax. Hell, Paul! What, in the hell, have happened to you in the past, to cause a result like; this!?"

The body under his still did tremble violently, suddenly loudly sobs made their way through all the sounds of bursting stone and falling rocks around them to Allen's ears. He felt his shirt grow wet and figured that Paul was crying like a child now.  
He held even more on Paul´s body and buried his face in the unruly mane under him.

Someone once had told Allen that that was a good sign. If you could cry, after a distress like this, then you were already halfway out of the worst. Allen´s hand stopped not to stroke the head, but his head got up to look around in the small cave they both where in.

They had to get out of here, or they both would be crushed under tons of rock!

For seconds the horrifying feeling of claustrophobia closed around Allen´s senses and shocked the teen then it was gone again. Willed down from the teen's sheer willpower, because he had to take care of Paul! He could not let that get him now; he had to hold his promises in...at all costs! He had sworn Paul that he would not let anything happen to him...

His gaze caught fast on the truth that they both were trapped.

The hallway had entirely crashed down or was still in the progress to crash down outside the small cave he had searched refuge in before. When his quickly thinking brain caught on the information's that his eyes currently gave the teenager, Allen fast removed his long legs out of the entrance to their hideout and brought the thankfully still curled up form of Paul further with him into the small crevice they where in.

Just in time!  
A suddenly falling down rock, from the size of half a car closed the opening fully and trapped them completely inside the small cave. And the little light vanished with the rock in the entrance too...

All Allen could now think of was; SHIT!  
We need help!

_**End note; Please read.  
**_

_**To Megara san; I Am Sorry! I forgot to mention your nice review in the last part of this fik!!! SORRY! I loved it of course too! Shame upon my head! Forgive me? (Makes puppy dog eyes at you) (AFFN)  
**_

_**To Lina Chan I am so happy that you still like my fik! Love ya too, toodles and poodles back (AFFN)  
**_

_**Smashedthemirror, Chan, Ear infection?!? How the hell have you gotten at that? (Is worried) get please better soon, yes? (Knots her tissue between her hand) I don't like people ill, nope not a bit! Glad that the chapter made your day Please get well again soon, yes? (AFFN)**_

_**On FN  
**_

_**To the Lady of the Lost and Found, aka, Cat Lady (hope I spelled the name right, if not, sorry! And I really do adore the stories from!) ; I hope you got my private message until now. Thank you kindly soo much for the words and the encouragement again! Believe me please, I fully understand you and accept fully your point in this I do not like the most slash stories either, but that is different from person to person and taste and taste. As told before in my message, I don't intend to leave this story just by slash. This story will at least have more then 20 chapters from here.**_

_**I pointed out in the pairings for example, Marco/Sam/Oc. I did that out of a good point- I write many full blown slash only stories in several fandom's...somehow I cant bring myself to it to write this out here with the boys too...duno, maybe it is because I cant figure them to be gay? I mean, look; they are the walking wet dreams of any Boy and Girl! Sure, to fantast about this is good and well...but since I am a hopeless realist, I really cannot figure or think of them to be like that.**_

_**Hopefully I have now not hurt someone with my little seeing of the things; (Sweat-drops here madly!) but that's the way I am.**_

_**The way they have acted in the movie brought me to my idea to let´s say; try out a different way with my fik here? They were described in the chronicles of the makers and directors, in the comments as; the most in scene and coolest straight guys as guys ever could be...hopefully I made now not an error in my description of the comments of him; ...I tried to translate the comment here, folks. What I mean is, they all looked like the in scene boys on our schools in the past. The ones you all ever wanted to befriend but never could reach...getting what I mean? I also think he used a nearly same description of them, the director I mean...**_

_**Anyway! I wanted not to bind them fully on one genre, I had, to be honest a Bi-sexual fiction in my mind and still have it there. Out, of many scenes in the film and their way to react in it. Also the idea comes out of my knowledge of vampires and many books (is a Bookworm) I have read in the past.  
In the later chapters, this will show more out as it seems to do now. I made this beginning out of a good point, and later this fik will turn into many different directions, that, I can tell you, I never tried out to write before!**_

_**But I had to find a way to shape the characters out more and to make their motives more understandable to the readers. After I read your message, I found out that I seemingly have to work on that more...I am Sorry, Lady of the Lost and Found, Maybe it's the way I used to reach my goal? I mean my writing stile? I don´t have a clue.**_

_**I hope I have made it more clearly with this note now. And thank you again soo much for the well meaning of you on my fik! it made my day!  
Sincerely,  
Suryallee-**_


	9. Chapter 9 Woof!

**Fates wicked sense of humor**

**Non Beta version for now but I think my English improved^^ **

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!**

**Rating; M**

**Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I cant think of it now.**

**Pairings; Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy Lucy/OC (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!**

**Suryallee**

**Woof! **

Allan didn't know for how long they where trapped inside the small space only that it ended abruptly. Suddenly the ground under him and Paul gave in and they both fell down through a appearing hole in the floor. Above them Alan could see with his new night vision abilities, a big rock close the hole again. Then his fall was quickly stopped from the ground below him. "Ouw!!!"

The sudden stop with Paul on top of him pressed all of the air out of his lungs instantly. Darn it! That had hurt! For seconds Alan saw only stars. A meek sounding voice above him and the sudden vanishing of a great weight on top of his chest made him a, breath again and b, alert. "Allan? What the fuck did just happen?"

"Paul? Oh fuck, thanks god you're you again! You freaked out when an earthquake hit the caves." Alan tried to sit up but failed. Inside of his chest he could feel the rips protest at his movement. Gritting his teeth he managed it with Paul's help together to somewhat sit up, it eased his breathing and soon he could see the concerned eyes of his friend glowing in the dark.

"You gave me quite a shock, you know. Ok again?" The other nodded slowly; Paul was clearly trying to sort through the info given and to ease Alan's hurting body. "Earthquake? That makes sense…" Alan decided to ask the blond later about that, thanks god! The earth had stopped to quake. Above him Paul gnawed on his bottom lip. Gone was the always-cheerful face that he normally wore.

"Sorry man, did I hurt you bad?" Allan shook his head. "Nope, its ok, you got into a kind of shock of sorts. I am not angry, more concerned and worried but not angry." Sensing that it was better to change the subject he looked around. "Where the fuck are we here anyways?" Paul looked around too. "Somewhere under the old bluff from the looks of it. I would guess inside of the old mine from thee looks of it. Here was a old iron mine once, did you know that?" Allan shook his head again. He hadn't known that. History never was his strong point in school before. "What do you think? Can we find a way out on our own?" The asked one narrowed his blue eyes for seconds and then gave a slight nod. "Yeah. I know where we are, its not fare from the entrance to the rest of the tunnels. Luckily we have fallen in here, that rock above us would have squished us to vamp mud!" His thump pointed upwards at the rock above their heads.

Allan shuddered and nodded. Paul was right here. With Paul's help the two got up and in the air in a short among of time. Soon after that they were already on their way out of the caves.

Elsewhere, Samuel Emerson had the ride of his life!

Still clutching onto the unconscious Marko he fell also through a hole under them in the ground just in time to avoid being smashed from the down sliding stone above them! They fell only a meter deep inside of a small tunnel. He acted without thinking and rolled them both fast out of the way of the stone that still slit down next to them. Screeching the stone came to a final stop right next to them buried deeply inside the bottom of the small tunnel. Panting hard the youth tried to gather his wits and counted down his bones.

Marko was still out of all, the youth soon figured that the tunnel was too small to stand; he could barely sit up enough without to bang his head on the upper limit. Around them the quaking slowly ebbed down. He silently thanked god for that. Now he had no longer to worry about that at last! Ignoring the slight pains from his body he finally hoisted up Marko and began to crawl along the tunnel. Dragging the lifeless Marko with him, Sam fast realized two things. First off, he had no clue were they exactly where and next, he had to find a way to wake up Marko. After half an hour it ended into a tunnel with a higher ceiling. And more tunnels leading into the darkness from there.

They were stuck!

From the looks of it, this had once been a natural cave tunnel system. They weren't that uncommon here in Santa Carla. The ocean had built them into the last thousands of years, carved them out of the stone with time. Sam banged his head at the nearby wall, how was he supposed to find a way out of this maze?! Marko needed help and he didn't know how to navigate them out of here. Slumping down next to his sire's body the youth tried his hardest not to cry. Samuel obscured his face between his folded arms and tried to think.

"Woof!"

What was that? The youth thought bewildered. His head shoot up to have a wet tongue suddenly swipe right through his face! "Nanook!" Sam didn't know if he should cry, laugh or both right now, in the end he did both, firmly grabbing the big husky around the neck, face hiding into thick fur. Said dog looked like he had wadded through mud. Sam didn't care! He was too glad to see his beloved dog.

A few minutes later he got aware of it that Nanook wasn't alone. Next to him he saw Thorn looking at them oddly. Before he could stop himself, Sam had grabbed the second dog and hugged the big white dog too. That earned Sam a new swipe of a tongue from the new dog. Nanook currently sniffed at Marko's body and then at the wound on the head. Samuel was reminded that he still had to get Marko out of these caves!

"Thorn, Nanook!" Both of the dogs abruptly looked up to the youth who currently stood up again and began to pull Marko up with him. " I have to get him out. Please, search me a way out! Go! Search boys!" The two dogs seemed to have understood Sam, without further ruckus the dogs barked and began to lead the boy and his precious cargo out of the cave labyrinth. It took them a while to reach the mouth of the tunnels. Sam fast understood that they had to be near the old road around the bluffs right at the ocean.

Right to the left of the cave entrance to the old sunken motel. He was amazed how near they where to the others. He quickly scanned the outside. He could make it without problems through the late afternoon sun. But Marko couldn't. Frantically thinking, he finally came up with a plan. Motioning Thorn near to him he searched his pockets for something to write on. Finding only an old bill he shrugged and took it out. Nor Marko or him had a pen or else on them. Samuel cursed! In the end the youth bit his finger and wrote with the blood a crude, very short message onto the bill. Then he bound it on Thorn's white collar and did asked the dog to find David. The dog woofed and took of in an amazing speed, as if he sensed that he had to hurry to find the vampire.

Since his former master had found that human woman he had chased Thorn out more often as not. Even had forgotten it twice to feed him, the woman had done that. Often she wore a sad face when he had seen her. Much to the displeasure of Thorn, who slowly got agitated with the older master vampire about that all! To Max luck, Thorn had not found a new vampire that he wanted to serve until now, then Nanook had run over his trail. Searching for his master: Sam. Hell dogs like Thorn had intelligence in them. And free will. Nobody could make them do something without their will, not even David could. They normally served their masters until dead took them from their side. They had great powers to keep them safe. All they required in return was to get their food and the care they needed from them.

They could be summoned from a master vampire and Max had been one of the few lucky to made a successful summoning. In the beginning already, Thorn had sensed that this master would bring him no good but had still staid true to his summoning master until now. But the trust between Max and Thorn was broken too many times in the past, the dog had more then one time played with the thought to search himself a new master…the last occurrences had been the last straw in a longer line of unpleasant happenings in Thorn's life. He was nearly through with Max, for such a master he did no longer want to stay guard at day or to guard him in general!

Hell dogs had not to stay with their summoner, they could leave them if angered enough.

In Sam, Thorn saw a possible new master for himself. The other vampire he did know too, that one was promising too. And that Sam's dog was very taken from its master raised Samuel's worth in the eyes of the hell-dog. David was not to its taste for a master, and the rest of Max childe, well, Thorn thought them to be nuts! He knew that Sam belonged to the woman that was in Max new life, he didn't take it wrong. It wasn't her with that Thorn was angry at to begin with it was Max. His master had gone too far this time.

That was why he now played messenger dog for Samuel. That and the friendly behavior the youth half vampire had given him too. That he seemingly cared for his companion too was another plus in Thorn's way of thinking. Max never cared about others, not even him, his dog, as it seems. The eyes shortly turned red when the dog reached the entrance of the cave motel. Yes, the dog thought, the boy would do better. You just had to look at Nanook to understand it. He had bitten the husky, wanting a companion for longer now. Max had denied Thorn that wish, several times to be exact. Thorn like normal dogs needed a pack to live, without them he starved his own kins attention and all. The big husky had oddly enough, fit the requirements for Thorns wish in an companion. So he had bitten him and waited what would happen.

For the other dog this meant only one thing if he lived through the poison of Thorn's bite for one night and Thorn didn't killed it, what Nanook had done. The bitten dog would turn into another hell-dog like Thorn, possessed from a demon creature from hell and beyond. And that exactly had happened the last days, together they had taken down two of Frederic Marsons priced horses already.

Then Nanook found a frail scent that had leaded him to the caves here in search of his chosen master, Sam. The hell-dog could not complain here, from what his new companion had told him so far, the boy would make a good master, and he needed them as it looked. The dog gave a bark like snort, how had he gotten into that tunnels in the first place? Vampires! Thorn didn't thought that he would ever understand them.

He finally found the seething vampire master of Sam and Marko hitting against the stony walls inside one of the side tunnels in his frustration. It smelled here a lot after the vampires. Maybe their lair, Thorn wasn't sure, but it also smelled like Marko and Sam…the last was odd! The dog shook it off and barked loudly to get David's attention. The older vampire squinted his eyes at his bark then he noticed the plain stripe that held the message in place and soon Thorn was freed from it.

David arched a fine brow; no one made Thorn do anything he didn't wish to do! Not even Max had managed that! And here the dog was and played messenger for Samuel Emerson…he for once decided not to question this and run instead to the mouth of the cave entrance to gauge out how long the sun needed to set. "Seems we worry for nothing here," He told the others as soon they had followed him to the cave entrance. "Sam has gotten out of that trap and he has Marko with him. They are over there. " He pointed at the right side of the tunnel outside. "In one of the wild caves there, but Marko is hurt and Sam does not know what's wrong with him." His hand ruffled wearily through his short blond hair.

Around him the others stood with relive written over their faces. And worry, Marko hurt was nothing that sat well with them.

"We have to find Pauly and Allan still, David." Dwayne gave to think over. The older vampire nodded. "Yes, now we know where Marko and Sam are, we have to find the two! Michael, do you sense them?" He remembered that his mate had sensed Samuel before, maybe he had a similarly gift as his childe, Marko had it too. Michael vaguely felt a pull when he thought of the blond vamp and Allan. It was coming from…under him? He told David so, who looked as confused as Michael felt after being told that. Dwayne simply shrugged and went on to try to find a way that maybe would lead under them.

He remembered that old digger tunnels where situated under the old cliff. Maybe the two were somewhere in one of them? He told so much to David and the rest. That made sense to David too who told Star and Michael to stay at the mouth of the motel caves to wait for them. Laddy who had been in the front cave clutched onto Stars skirt all the time. Now he was taken from the ground, lifted up, and then settled onto the side of Michael.

Only a few minutes later Dwayne and David found Paul and Allan coming out of one of the old digger tunnels under the motel. Both looked like shit and where injured. Allan had some broken bones and Paul looked like a ghost, carrying Allan half with him who could not walk alone. When Dwayne tried to take the boy from him Paul shook his head and simply brought the youth himself to the old reception room of the motel. To there lay him down onto one of the old sofas and to plop then down next.

Outside it grew increasingly darker. Soon the last light vanished behind the horizon and as soon as it vanished Dwayne was out of the cave. Samuel nearly wept when he saw the dark vampire suddenly appear next to him and then take Marko out of his arms to fly him back to the cave. Same one groaned slightly, his head hurt and he could hear Sam talk to Dwayne but couldn't clearly make out the words.

Samuel watched David fuzz over Marko as soon they hit the entrance of the cave. The older vampire was worried, he could easily tell. He did bend down to the tail wiggling Thorn to give the brave dog a fierce hug as thanks for the help. Sam petted him roughly and praised the smart dog all the time what unknowingly brought him raised eyebrows from every one else who knew Thorn. Who, for once did not try to bite Sam's head of for being touched…the dog looked rather happy of the attention bestowed on him. Nanook didn't seem to mind his master hugging Thorn; he soon got his chare of Sam's hugs and praises too.

David shook his head in bewilderment…something was up with that cursed hell-dog. The question here was, what. It looked a hell a lot like the dog was changing its master! He had seen such things happen before and it didn't wonder him too much. Given the treatment Max gave the beast all the time before and what Thorn could get from Sam if he did choose him instead. He also knew what else that did mean, dogs like Thorn did not simply hop their masters, they normally staid with them until they're dead.

His sire lost more and more ground and power.

As soon other master vampires would get aware of it that Max had lost his hell hound, they would come and seek Max out and some would even challenge him for his coven if they wanted and had enough power to do so. This was not a good sign! He was too close to get on his own feet now; another master vampire could proof to become a problem for David in the future! His mind supplied him fast with the names and ranking of some David was sure that they would try to do this if given the opportunity.

Two of them he fast canceled out again, too weak to stand a real chance against Max.

Three others made him shift uneasy in his shoes, that three stood an actual chance and if succeeding, they would take over the coven instantly and integral them all into the own ones. What wasn't a good thing in David's mind trail of thoughts… two others had own covens too but David had no problem with them or with it to join their ranks.

It where two others that made his neck hairs stand up to no end, that two master vampires where powerfully enough to take down Max and to overtake the coven. And they had no own one. That would mean, David would have to deal with them once he turned a master himself! He couldn't simply leave them then. One of these two last ones was very old, even more so as Max! He didn't knew him much but from what David did know, that one was the most possible one in the list that would take down Max first chance given.

He hated Max very guts!

Both had come from the same original coven and hated each other from the very start. Alanthir, that was his name and like Max, he came from times of old. All David did know was that Max was responsible for Alanthir's covens demise in the past. How and why, David never found out but that his sire had a hand in it that much he did know. Since then, the old one had waited patiently for such an opportunity to happen.

Thorn's desertion of Max was a clear mark that Max was at his end. Hell dogs did not simply desert their masters! With them went the protecting spell that lay onto their masters with their mere presence since they had been summoned. If a master vampire like Max lost his dog… David tried to store the thought away for later, he had an injured childe to deal with first! He could worry and plan later, together with Marko who knew more as the others about these things.

"He needs to feed, soon! Dwayne, take Paul and get me someone for him to feed on, Michael, take Laddy and Star and go to the back caves, find out how much has crashed down and take no risks! Sam, Allan, " The two in question looked at him with equally alerted expressions. David was pleased; the two changed rather fast and grew more and more into their little covens lifestyle. Soon the two would fully merge into their new life. "You two stay here with Marko and you Allan, stay put where you are! Got it?" The black haired youth nodded weakly, he could still not move much anyways. David was right; he was better not moving too much.

Allan watched as Paul fly out with Dwayne together, oddly it didn't piss him off so much that the two went out to get a poor soul to feed Marko with. The other vampire was groaning softly and clutched at Sam who had sat down beside him on the couch. Suddenly all the hairs on his back stood up! A rather chilling feeling told Allan that something was watching them! Sam's head flew up too and both watched alarmed the two vampires that had just left come back in at full speed.

David gave out a rather loud growl and took stance in front of them all. As if he wanted to shield them from something. Behind them Michael and the others came back out of the tunnels behind them all. Concern and confusion written all over the faces they stopped near Allan and Marko on the couches.

Something just told him that whatever was inside the entrance tunnel now, it was damned powerful!

Sam felt a strange feeling wash over him; it alerted him of the presence of someone near that didn't belong to the coven at all. He was sure. Instinctively he did bend over Marko on the couch to shield him. His gaze met David's shortly who snarled just in that moment, then suddenly Paul and Dwayne where back inside the cave and to be found standing before Allan Marko and Sam. All tensed when the figure of a male vampire emerged from the darkness.

Sam's first impression of the newcomer was, power and age. It hit him like a hammer strike. That the new one had Blond, long hair and that he was tall, that Sam registered much later. He had to recover first from the other feelings. What ever this vampire did search here, David wasn't strong enough to keep him from taking it. Sam realized, suddenly the tension faded away as fast as it had come. Somehow he knew, the other meant no harm to them, he was merely looking at them.

The green eyes watched them keenly for some moments then they came to rest onto Thorn in front of Marko and Samuel. Said dog was currently snarling dangerously at the other together with Nanook. Sam had the sudden urge to hush the two angry dogs and did touch them with one hand to softly pet them. The two instantly calmed down but kept the newcomer in their view. The blond smiled at the display of affection between the dogs and the half vampire before his eyes gazed at Sam inquiring.

Then he suddenly nodded to himself and walked calmly over to a set of chairs to the side of them all to sit down. Crossing his long legs he silently seemed to valuable each one of them before his gaze went back to Samuel and Marko. Was that an illusion or did he give Sam a smile just now? The youth was confused. "You can help him faster as to feed him, " he looked Samuel dead on in the eyes. " You just have to give him a little of your own blood, child. It does the same trick and would work faster on his healing, since you're his childe." Sam's eyes went up to his hairline.

He looked at Marko and then at David. "Is that true?" the older vampire nodded. "Yes, but since I figured you would not want that out of the known points, I instead choose to send the two out for prey." David shrugged again. Sam gulped then he did something he wouldn't have done only hours before, holding his wrist at Marko's mouth he pressed it against the sharp teeth until the skin got bruised. The first drop of blood did the fast trick. A moment later the older vampire had sunk his fangs deeply into Sam's skin and began to drink intensely. At David's arched brow the teenager shrugged one shoulder. "Its ok, this time." David nodded

"You know, it would be better for you to consume some blood too. Besides that you would heal faster it would quench the guild the young one feels for injuring you." The smooth voice told Allan calmly. Allan and Paul flinched at the same time. Gulping a few times whilst looking at the now openly guilty and worried looking Paul, Allan finally gave in. "But only because of that!" he told the stranger in a hard voice. The scowl firmly in place he gulped again when he saw Paul fast bite into his own wrist and then offer it to him. The first taste of the metallic fluid soon filled his senses out and he stopped first when the wrist was taken away again. The sick feeling afterwards was fast soothed from Paul who had cradled him against his body and held Allan until the nausea died down again. Strangely, after that he fast felt better.

Next to them, Marko stopped soon after. He now had his eyes open and stared the new vampire down with them. One arm holding the slightly dizzy looking Sam, the other was whipping his mouth clean. He had sat up a little and soon he changed fully into a sitting position, with Sam brusque pulled up into his lap. There he secured the still a little dizzy looking teenager into his arms. Marko was still glaring at the stranger in front of them all. Then Marko noticed Thorn at Sam's feet, eying him together with Nanook warningly. The eyes climbed fully open at the glare he did receive from the two dogs.

He gave David a short, alarmed look. "Yes, exactly! We have got a problem." The smaller vampire brought his gaze back to the newcomer, a calculating look inside of them. As if he was evaluating the stranger in his crafty mind. He suddenly nodded. "He will do, David. We could hit it worse, and besides he could take us out in a matter of minutes if he wanted. That he hasn't done that already says it all and you know it." The older one laid his head to the side. David was thinking the same, and if Marko said it, he could be sure that it was so. His eldest childe had a talent to see these kinds of things. A sort of six sense if you wanted to give it a name.

Beside him Dwayne gave also a nod, he too had finally registered the situation at hand and thought about it. His instinct told him that the old vampire did not want them harm his behavior said it all. Thus that, he actually helped instead to hinder, much difference to the way Max handled things. He didn't demand, he gave suggestions. He didn't actually interferer with David's final decisions; he just gave a calm hint. And the newcomer gave off no feeling of harm or aggression, just calm curiosity and confidence in himself.

David unfurled his crossed arms and calmly walked over to the other chair.

Sitting down he gave the other a composed and controlled gaze. "May I ask with what I have earned the interest of an ancient one like you?" The other gave him an amused smile at his choice of words. "Well, actually it is as you expect it to be…does that bother you?" David squinted his eyes for a second. Oh this was bad! Alanthir already knew how bad he and his sire stand with each other. He could tell and besides, it wasn't exactly a secret in their kin that he never could stand Max. And Max him, more so in the last years even, when he fond out that David had made three own childe, where Max, himself had only David.

Around the two, the others slowly found their own spots to settle. Michael and Star earned a raised brow from the new vampire lord. "Your mates?" His eyes held an awed look inside that calmed David a little. Good, this meant he would not attack them! Maybe he could get them all out of this alive. Alanthir looked at his nod back at the two who held Laddy near to them. He gave the half vampire child a stunningly smile full with warmth and affection that had the little half vampire smile back at him instantly.

This gave David even a little more hope.

"How?" David did not need to know what Alanthir asked, he could tell what he wanted to know with that word alone from the look the ancient had in his eyes. "Max…" He shrugged. « He gave me the choice what to do with him. I choose to keep him like this until he is old enough to join the ranks. All else would be a waste and I hate wastes." The other nodded slowly at that. Dwayne fast got up again and strode over to Laddy to take him from Star and then he walked over to a empty spot on a couch to settle there with Laddy settled inside of his arms. The vampire watched this with an arched brow. Then he looked back at David. "Your childe are rather protective around each other, that is a good sign…I feared Max had a stronger… influence on you but seemingly I wasted my time." He sounded pleased. David and the others gave Alanthir a simulate scowl at that. It made the ancient laugh.

"I…heard things." He gauged David's reaction carefully to his next words, "For example that you and Max have some…difficulties with each other?" David gave a snort that was the biggest joke of the last century! Of course this also knew Alanthir, to judge from his laughing eyes. He had to give the elder, he had humor enough to amuse even David in a situation like this. Both knew that David would take his childe and leave Max by next given opportunity. Namely, his coming of age in the vampire society and that was it.

"Also I heard that the hell-dog of Max, " His head nodded at Thorn, "Is about to desert its master. Seems the last was more true then false and a little outdated, eh?" The dog gave an almost human like snort and lay down at Marko's feet to take a nap. Marko raised a brow at Thorns rather calm act then he shrugged and went his awareness back to the slowly recovering Sam in his lap. The youth currently tried to move to Marko's side instead of sitting into this embarrassing position. Much to Marko's unhappiness but Marko let him do so.

Alanthir watched this with amusement, whilst storing the information's away for later use. He was much older then they all in here put together and all here did know that. Since the day the hunters had destroyed his own coven, Alanthir had searched for a way to have a revenge on Maximilian or better known as Max these days. His eyes turned dark and cold for seconds then they cleared again. It did bring him no good now to think on old times and these young ones in here had nothing to do with that.

David tried to estimate him, Alanthir was sure. How Max had gotten his claws on such a rarity was beyond Alanthir but the younger vampire was clearly a strong and natural leader. A few turns of the seasons more and David would be a master in his own right and a force to recon with. The other was no fool and his choice in his childe only proofed that. He hadn't known that David was one of the few lucky ones that found at least one of his soul mates…he even had them both! More so, all of his childe were higher vampires and the ones that would be turned when reaching age, would be too…Alanthir could feel that. The older vampire was stunned at that and sure the council would it too, after they found that out. He idly asked himself if Max already knew what he was going to loose and dismissed the thought right again.

It did not matter.

That David's little coven was seemingly growing right now, and weighting out the feelings he had when Alanthir looked at the fledglings and the child, he could barely suppress a jealous spark inside of his soul. Why had Max to find the young one? Fast it got replaced with the urge to laugh, remembering that David would leave him as soon he could. He settled for a snort instead of laughing loudly. This was such a promising young coven and now take a look what Max did do to chase them away from their elder! It was nearly too easy for Alanthir now to take that all from him for himself.

Sure, one as old as Alanthir was it and as powerful, he could have chosen any coven to stay and would be welcome in every one with open arms. He could even form a new one if he wanted…what was time for one as him. The truth was, since his old one got destroyed, Alanthir had walled in misery and hate for Max. He hadn't even made a new childe…to fresh and raw was the wound still. David reminded him much at himself. And he clearly cared for his childe and all else. His mind was made up.

"Will you fight me?" David tensed along the others at that question. Right to the point, eh? He sourly thought. Warily he looked into the calm eyes of the other. Sitting back again, David rubbed his stubbed chin with one hand in thought. What the other offered was much better as what Max did offer his little growing clan. With the protection and maybe even guidance of an elder like Alanthir his coven could only prosper and grow in power. Also, they would have the protection of a very powerful vampire lord under their kin.

All in all it would be a good thing to have him instead of Max as an elder…but what would one like Alanthir want for that all in return? "I am not sure how to put it…you could go everywhere you want…why us? Because of Max? You know how I feel about him; he isn't my master for much longer as needed. And the connection between us was severed since a long while. So, what do you want to gain with this?"

Alanthir moved until he was leaning with his arms on his knees. "What do I want, indeed…I take it that you know that your sire has betrayed my coven once?" David gave a sharp nod at that. Marko gasped and Dwayne raised an eyebrow at this news. Paul simply made an even darker face and held Allan more secure to him. The others looked confused and grim at this. Trust it to Max to do such a thing. Sam's eyes held pity when they gazed up at the blond vampire, somehow he had the feeling this had cost the others childe their lives. He had to hate Max as nothing else.

"He can do nothing other as to destroy others. Just like he did with my family, my mother that he still holds captive and all he ever touches. He can only destroy others, but not build something out of himself. Max always needs others to do that for him." Sam did burst out before someone could stop him. His face held a hurt grimace and he barely held himself back from crying like a baby. Alanthir's cool gaze swept over the youth for an instant and softened gradually seeing his own pain mirrored inside the two blue eyes of Sam. He watched the sire of the boy take him into his arms and hold him comfortingly.

Yes, this young coven was more then hopeful!

"What I want is simple, David." He still watched the couple on the couch while speaking with their leader. "I want to make him pay. That much you do know. I want to take from him what he took from me; only I chose a different path as he did. Your coven is still not strong enough to survive alone and we both know this. You need an elder and with Max out of the picture, many will try to gain his good hunting grounds. I don't want them as in such I own more then enough, what I want is the knowledge later, that he is roaring in anger when he is in hell and on his way there!" He turned around again to face the now uneasy looking David.

"What I want to do is merely to make an offer, made on you. Will you listen?" David gave a reluctant nod, he was curios what Alanthir wanted to offer where he could have taken all easily instead. "I would like to have the position of an elder into your coven, young one, nothing more and nothing less. Could you live with that and to be under my rule?" It was so still inside the cave you could hear the ocean outside clearly!

After a short while David finally nodded, a grin slowly spreading over his face. "I think we can manage that." He told the elder with a sly smile that made both grin. David knew fully well that Alanthir would make sure that Max knew of this before he did chase him away. The elder would take over all of Max property and also Max current coven. What in truth was David's and later, when David grew over 500 years old, Alanthir would take Max normally rightful place as the covens elder with the agreement of the pack and leader.

Both would gain in rank and other in this and could only profitable from this union. And both did know that. Alanthir would gain his revenge, David and his pack their freedom of Max, and that Lucy Emerson would be free from her abusive wanebe husband for eternity. David could even live with it to have her join his little clan if needed. From the looks of it, it could also be that Alanthir would simply take her in. both ways suited David just fine. She wasn't the treat here, never had been and Michael and Sammy would be happier then.

And to think of it that all of this would happen only because one hell dog, currently laying snoring at Sam's feet, had chosen to search himself a new master!

Nanook rounded it up right that moment David mused about that.

"Woof!"

Woof! Indeed, he thought and began to laugh.

Suryallee

**Please leave a review if you liked it. It feeds the authoress =^.^= I hope all of you had a good start into the year 2009! Hugs you all. **


	10. Pay Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Boys, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Fates wicked sense of humor**

**Non Beta version **

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the characters of the movie! I merely wrote this to amuse others and myself with it; this is fan fiction, nothing more!**

**Rating; M**

**Warnings; My bad grammar and spelling. Several killing moods of the actors, blood, vengeance, murder, mention of murder, gore, blood play, crime and murder scenes, cursing, sexual situations not suited for minor aged people, male to male relationships, violent scenes, and other I can't think of it now.**

**Pairings; Several: David/Star/Michael, Sam/Marco/OC, Paul/Allen/OC, Dwayne/Maria, Max/Lucy Lucy/OC (for now) gramps/widow Johnson, Laddy no one I don't like under age pairings like that!**

**Suryallee**

**Payday**

"Crunch…crunch…klong…crunch…"

The sounds of the shovel, hitting salty underground and occasionally a stone bedded into the salt, made Lucy Emerson wince every now and then. She sat still inside the huge black van. She couldn't go outside… the salt. The van was more of a limousine than a simple van, it even had air-condition and a bar! Never, ever before, Lucy had sat inside of one of these modern vans before.

For seconds her gaze lingered on the bar…filled with blood-packs and water and other, much stronger spirits and liquors.

"Crunch…klong…klong…crunch…"

Her eyes glued themselves back to the sweating back of her grandfather outside…oh how she wished that she could help him now! Beside her, the blond vampire lord took a daintily sip from one of the glasses filled to the rim with blood. He was also watching her father and two men he had hired digging deeper and deeper into the former saltwater now salt-desert underground. This place was actually even more as only that; it was part of an abandoned town from out of the Wild West times. And the area they were actually in was formerly a graveyard of a now slowly crumbling church.

In other words; Holy Ground + Salt…immense masses of salt and still sacred and purified ground…deadly for every vampire and supernatural kind of beings that did deal with magic.

That they both could be here without already turned to ash or writing in pain was just because of his strong powers and some considerately placed spells on the out and inside the van. Alanthir knew a priest that occasionally worked with him. When he had told him what he planned, the other fast complied with this and helped him even. His comment had amused Alanthir; One less of the crazy ones, he had said, and had given him the needed psalms and all. Even holy water he had given him and Lucy and a blessing to protect the two inhuman beings from the anger of his god.

"Crunch…klong…crunch…klong…crunch…clunk"

For now 4 hours the old Emerson and his workers did digger in the unforgiving hot sun of the harsh and bright evening sun. He found they had digger deep enough now, at least deeply enough for what he had in mind. Nodding through the sun save windows he let one of the workers know that it was enough. The Amish man nodded back and told something to Mister Emerson and the other Amish. All three threw their shovels aside and climbed out of the deep hole. After some minutes they appeared in the front part of the big van.

Nobody said a word. All inside of the van now waited for the sun to set to let the final act of this little drama take place.

Not that the older Emerson wouldn't have done it himself, but Alanthir wanted to do this his way. So he waited for the sun to set too. His hand found that of his daughter in the almost darkness of the van. The Amish refused to help more as to dig the hole with him. That was fine, it wasn't their fight anyways and he respected the way of their people. They did help the priest here with this, nothing more.

A car drove up to the van; another Amish brought the priest and took the two helpers with them back. The old Emerson took a water bottle from right next to one of the blood packs, out of the cooler without to spare a glance at the blood. The old man could care less now. The priest entered the van in silence and sat down near to Alanthir and Lucy. He gave Alanthir a strange looking pair of old shoes that the vampire slowly put on. The sounds he made were the only noises that broke the silence inside the van.

Above the vehicle, a hawk slowly flew rounds in the still warm winds over the salt desert and then screamed once prior to take flight into a different direction as the setting sun.

Taking out a tie to strap his long hair back, the vampire got slowly ready; outside the sun just vanished behind the horizon. When the last rays vanished with the fire ball he opened the door to his left deftly and climbed out, together with the old man and the priest. To Lucy he priest had told prior that he could only prepare one of them. Out of the back of the van, both man and vampire lord took a large looking coffin out into the open. It was heavily sealed off with holy crosses and other. Like paper bandanas with parts of the bible written on it and adorned with signs that not even the older Emerson could identify.

Lucy could hear Max angry screeching even sitting inside the now open door of the van.

The angry fast changed to hysterical and anguish the deeper the coffin was brought into the salty ground. When it hit the bottom of the tunnel in the earth and salt Max screaming had taken on a terrified notch. Alanthir stepped back from the hole, even with the protection measures his hands looked burned now and his feet did slightly steam. He stepped further back without to even show hurt in the face until he stopped next to Mister Emerson. His visage now held a smirk. Out of a big bag he took several small items Lucy never had seen before. A teapot without a handle, a few pearls, a knife, a ribbon that did linger in his hands for a second or two before it joined the other items in the hole, a pipe, some strange looking racks some other things, a teddy bear… the last item did linger a little while longer in his long fingered hand before he let it fall into the hole almost gently, finally he emptied the rest out over the hole.

Grey and white ash slowly floated down inside the hole and onto the coffin inside. Where the ash touched the salt, it turned fast into mist. She shuddered, well knowing what this ash once was; it was the only reminds of his former coven members. The last item to be thrown inside was a magnificently carved knife. The hilt shone with jewelry and seemingly was made of gold; the blade looked like black iron. Marvelous work of a master smith, Lucy mused correctly, it had Celtic, very ancient looking designs carved into the blade and shone strangely in the moonlight. The blade drove inside the wood of the coffin without a problem down to the hilt and got stuck there. With a disturbing grin and a final mocking bow he lastly nodded at the Amish Priest.

When the priest began with his work and Max screams rose to a new level.

She knew what he did; Alanthir had told her what he was just doing: the priest sealed the coffin and Max off for eternity. This hole would be his grave. He would actually need a few hundred years to die in here, maybe even a millennium maybe less; it would be a painfully slow death. The salt would finally eat through the wood and then burn him, the holy ground would paralyze him and the spells would confirm his soul to this place for eternity even after his final death. Every vampire now and in the future would know that he lay here and why. And they would know who placed him here; Alanthir. Nobody would help him, Max was doomed and he did know this as much as Lucy knew this.

The screeching came to a sudden stop when the holy book was snapped close.

"Crunch, thud…crunch, thud…klong, thud…crunch, thud…crunch, thud…"

Her father began to dig the salt and earth back into the hole, together with the priest and Alanthir. With the help of the vampire they were much faster as before; the hole was closed in less than an hour. Taking the shovel with him back to the van, her father put them back into the back of the van. Later he would burn them; together with the shoes and other things the priest had given them for Lucy and Alanthir to protect them.

Just as he promised it to the priest to do that now followed him to the van.

Now his daughter and his grandsons were finally safe from this man and his madness!

Alanthir grimaced whilst looking at his feet, they had blisters and looked burned, the raw flesh showed. But it had been worth it! Lucy held out her wrist to him, underside up. Looking at the short red haired woman and mother of the young half vampire of David's pack he finally smiled and took the offer. The blood worked instantly, soon the flesh healed before the eyes of the stunned watchers until they only looked slightly sunburned anymore.

The blood of the vampiress tasted sweat; Alanthir didn't want to let go of it but did so anyways. There was time for such later in the future and he didn't want to pay her friendliness back like this. Like her son she was a gracious person and Lucy really cared for her children. Inwardly he cursed Max inside his grave again, as he had done so already countless times in the past. Trust it to the madcap to turn such a wonderful woman against her will! But to break her will, that he hadn't archived!

Lucy Emerson still held her head high and with dignity.

Alanthir wanted to keep the woman, she was intelligent and amusing and had wits enough to keep up with him. Besides she was cute in a way and had a wonderful personality. Amused the old vampire found himself attracted to the woman sitting inside the seat across the seat of him. The haunted look in the lovely eyes would vanish with time and the laugh would come back, she would soon adapt to her unwilling new live, he was sure.

Watching her father drive them back in silence the old vampire laughed quietly to himself; Max would rave in his grave now. He made sure that the other knew of his plans and all, and to keep Lucy as his would even anger the traitor more. Alanthir felt in tune with the world right now. Finally! After so many centuries, millennia even he had his revenge on him and what a sweat revenge it was, aye! After such a long time, his childe, theirs, the humans that once had lived with his coven in peace and his beloved siblings but most of all: his never forgotten sire would find their eternal rest.

Lucy watched the vampire with calm eyes; something drove her to this beautiful man, no, Vampire, since the moment she had seen him suddenly bow to her when she had answered the door and then had come through the door of Max house. She had stood there like spellbound and could only watch him with an open mouth suddenly charge at the cursed vampire that had brought her family nothing but pain, trouble, ruin and hurt with an unholy speed.

The following fight was ugly, bloody and nothing short of violent and even the memory of what she had seen in those minutes would haunt her for a long time, Lucy was sure of that. The so beautiful looking man had been nothing short of deadly and she could only watch him land one blow after the other on Max in a rapid succession and deadly accuracy. As strong her wanebe future husband had been, Alanthir had proofed to be stronger, faster and simply more lethal as Max. All the time wielding an ancient looking twinset of long knives, shouting words in a long forgotten language, that somehow remind Lucy to Gaelic in some ways.

The fight itself wasn't taking that long, in an afterthought she found out it wasn't taking longer as one hour and a few minutes…than it was suddenly over.

The entire garden in frontage of the house, the house itself and the backyard were afterwards a mess! Everywhere was blood, on a bench lay one of Max fingers and the nose of him was missing. The former master vampire of David's coven fell from the sky like stone and did land on the earth with a sickening thud. Unmoving. Alanthir had land next to it and calmly put wards onto the other to keep him from moving then he had sweetly asked the fully horrified woman to please call her father. What Lucy promptly did!

It turned out that Alanthir had spoken to the old man before and together they had heaved Max immobile body into the coffin and sealed it off.

She had fled with her children their old town and her abusive husband to only end up in Max claws.

Often since Max had turned her she had thought about that. Now this man was finally away for good, she could even visit her sons now! That Michael was now the mate of David was a shock to the woman but she soon got accustomed to the thought, strangely enough. That Samuel was with Michael soothed her and that the others seem to take good care of the youth put her worries to a rest for the time being. Alanthir had assured her that, knowing very well how much she worried herself sick about the two.

The green, keen eyes watched her again; she could feel their stare on her body. The vampire often stared at her. Lucy amused noted to herself. He looked no older as thirty maybe thirty fife, she didn't care. He was very attractive and did know that all too well. When Lucy got Michael she had not even been 18. 16 years old she had been…so young… now it did her good, because she was younger as the most mothers with one son nearly of age and the other short behind. Thirty three years old now, Lucy Emerson was glad that she had gotten both very young.

She shortly wondered how old the other had been when turned and how old Alanthir truly was. It mattered not, Lucy Emerson was no fool! From what she had figured out in the last hours Alanthir An' Laigh was most likely far older as anything she had seen in her relatively short life before. Gods! He was ancient! Even older as Max and that told her something, she shook her short red locks and unknowingly gave an indication away from 'WHO' her youngest son had inherited his cute habit to bite his lip when he was worried or deeply lost in thought.

She directly asked him, after hearing that strange sounding name, if it was Celtic origin. It had earned her a surprised, pleased look from the tall vampire. Now Lucy hadn't been a flower power child without to come in touch with some outlandish thinking's or such and in the places she mostly had roomed in her own youth, many Irish related folk had run around. Her own family had northern origins but she did not care much about that all. She knew a little from the language and spoke it even thought her accent had to be horrid!

Her first try to quietly try to translate a strange endearment he had given her out by muttering to herself had the vampire lord sputtering for seconds and then outright double over with pearls of laughter. Much to Lucy's fully mortification: she had flushed bright red and had tried to look at everything that had not to do with Alanthir, what seem to make him even laugh harder. After he got himself back in check he had amused asked her holes into her stomach. About her travels in the past, how much she understood of the ancient language he had once spoken as the first in his long existence and about her sons.

Mostly it was about Sam.

That had vexed her a little, Lucy wasn't sure why or how, but Alanthir seemed to have a great curiosity in her youngest. The concerned mother that she was, she had cornered him promptly on that matter, not caring what he could do to her for the moment…to her great surprise Alanthir had not even twitched a brow. He had answered her calmly and hadn't taken it the wrong way in the slightest.

His melodious softly lilting voice had explained her calmly that the intelligence of the young one had intrigued him and that this was why he held an interest in the young male, as he held one in David and Marco born out of the same point. It pleased Lucy somewhat to know now that her youngest son seemed to have the markings of something great, as Alanthir did put it into words, just like the other two had it in his opinion.

After all he was now the covens Elder and therefore, responsible to see to it that they all got the long overdue lessons in many things considering their kin, Max had never given his childe and David's to dominate them more and to render them more helpless. She didn't doubt his judgment in this, he was much older than her and Lucy figured he would know these things better.

Sitting back calmly she crossed her feed at the ankles and stared out into the now dark and cloudless night sky and stopped to mull over the things too much for now.

Under the watchful eyes of Alanthir who never let her out of the corners of his eyes the entire time.

Inside the caves, David awoke from his days rest with a strange feeling in his guts.

The others looked as confused and strangely, free, as he did feel right now. Max. It had to be him and Alanthir! Somersaulting in the air from his spot high in the air, the vampire came down. His feed barely touched the ground before he moved out of the cave in a flash. His brothers followed closely behind. In the main cave, Alanthir just helped Lucy and her father down the entrance stone when the vampires reached it.

David watched him with a tense face; this could only mean one thing in his eyes.

"He is taken care of." Alanthir confirmed his unspoken thought and let go on Samuel's grandfathers' hand. "He has a nice view, David! All the lovely salt…" His face showed a fanged smile, not a pleasant one. David grinned back in the same manner. "Hurray! He got what he deserved but what now? The other elders will surely come and sniff around." Again Alanthir gave him a calm grin and then shook his head, "Nope, the most will not. But some…well, I will take care of them then."

David looked at Lucy. The woman looked relieved and nervous. No wonder, this was David's coven, not Max one. He gave the woman a friendly smile; she was a pleasant one, this woman. Smiling back, a little shyer as usual, Lucy suddenly had an armful Sam clinging at her. Sobbing and whispering mom all the time the youth didn't want to let go of her for a second only. David watched that display with a slight pang in his immortal heard.

He knew he was more or less responsible for this families ruin and pain too…looking at Michael he suddenly realized that he had to explain to Lucy now why he had her son taken as he did! Gulping David timidly scratched his head and damn, he soo didn't look forward to it to that at all!! His blue gaze meets accidentally with that of Nanook who had tilted his furry head to the side in an odd angle and now looked at him curiously and confused. Laughing David shook his head after some blinking and went over to Alanthir who watched him highly amused, acting like an idiot from out of a safe distance. "What can I say?" David told the ancient with a shrug of muscular shoulders then he sat down on the stones behind the elder.

Alanthir gave him an understanding look and nodded. "Not much I suppose, but worry not, she knows already." Quietly, Alanthir counted to three in his mind. As predicted from him, David didn't ask how she got the news, instead the young leader of this promising coven gulped oh so silently behind him. It amused him endlessly how David tried to shrink into himself behind him and seemed to hide his figure behind Alanthir's from the petite looking woman in front of both! He just barely did suppress a bark of laughter; instead a soft snicker left his lips.

These young vampires where balm to his old soul!

With their antics and all they made him feel almost young again. Across from the two stood Marko and watched the entire spectacle from out of a safe distance. David's glare directed at the back of the elder seemed not to trouble the ancient in any way, he chuckled. The soft chuckles turned fast into hardly suppressed laughs when his and Paul's eyes meet over the distance of the cave. Alan and Paul sat on one of the sofa in the middle of the room and also watched their leader's rare behavior with shameless amusement. It wasn't all day that you could see their fearless David cringe and hide but this was different: Lucy was now a, a vampire herself and b, the mother of his mate… Marko suddenly pitied him a little… but not for long!

He dug his own grave; Marko did know and now had to life with it.

That Samuel did cry so hard sat not so well with him. To his relieve the vampiress didn't scold him or such; she instead tried to soothe the distraught young one and held him close. After a while her eyes meet that of Alan on the couch and she got up with Sam still in her hold to walk them both over to the sad looking youth with the dark hair. There she simply sat and after a questioning, openly caring look she suddenly had two crying teens in her arms what seemed not to bother her.

For the first time ever, Marko and David silently asked themselves if not something was true on Max old speech that boys needed a mother…just not in the way their former elder had thought of it. Paul seemed to have the same thought watching the odd trio and got up to get some tissues from somewhere to give them to a grateful Lucy who in turn gave them the slowly calming youths. Lucy never stopped to softly talk all the while soothingly to them.

Alanthir watched them too, in his eyes they not only made a lovely picture they also showed him the extent of possibilities he could await from them all. What he saw made him only surer in it that he had made the right decision. He could already hear the council elders in his ears and see their envious looks. David's coven reminded him so painfully on his own one in the past that it literally hurt him.

David, feeling the change in the ancient's mood gave Alanthir a cautious look. Even knowing some of Max betrayal he did not know the entire story... he planned on it to ask the elder in time about that. It concerned his coven too, in a way and he wanted that all out of the picture. Thus that, Alanthir needed to lay it to rest, he could feel it.

He went his gaze back to the by now recovered two young fledglings of his coven and the woman between them only to have her catch his eyes with her gaze. No time as the now he told himself quietly and stood up to face Michael's mother. But again Lucy surprised him pleasantly this night. She didn't begin to rant or to look stern instead she gave him a guarded but still friendly smile and then just went back to it to soothe the two next to her whilst talking friendly with Paul too. Last one sported now a slight pink hue on his face smiled allots more as the day before and beginning of this night.

Somehow she seemed to find the right words to get him out of his shell again. In that he had retreated a little after the quake. It made David gladder as he could put it in words to see him laugh again! All had missed his sparkling eyes and carefree attitude already. Still somewhat feeling confused he finally shrugged it off and seated himself next to a nose blowing Sam on the same couch.

Marko grinned at the picture and he and the elder exchanged an amused grin before they also entered the picture to find themselves a place to sit before the others could snatch them all the good spots away. Michael shook his dark brown locks at their behavior when he led Star over to a different sofa to settle there with her too. Dwayne just flew up and over their heads to the other side of their gathering to settle down there in the only loveseat of the sitting area with Laddy in his lap. For a short moment an awkward silence fell over the odd group, then one began to laugh and all others followed, later no one could exactly say who began it, it did matter not.

Lucy's father watched this all in silence: calmly noting every single reaction the vampires made shown to his daughters presence and his grandsons. Silently mulling them over he finally decided that he could life with the current devolvement and he finally nodded at Alanthir's invitation to sit down there between them too. He was cautious enough to first check it with David but the vampire just nodded and pointed lazily at a not occupied space on the sofa next to Marko and Alanthir. He himself went over to his two mates after some seconds, to practically cuddle between the two.

The old man gave him an amused smirk what seem to deflate David a little. Did that runt think he would react to such a blatant try to provoke him? Then he was greatly mistaken here! Shaking his head softly he chuckled to himself. His grandson gave him a grateful look that told Grandfather Emerson more than words ever could tell.

"This all seems not to faze you at all old man." David huffed somewhat feeling between annoyed and amused at the casual dismiss of the older man out. It only earned a twinkle of laughing eyes from the old man and a new chuckle what irked him to no end. David barely restrained himself from crossing his arms in a childish moment. Alanthir watched the episode with laughing eyes. He also noted what David could not see: the affectionate look Michael gave the bleach blond from above him. As it seems, the three finally had begun to solve their problems out, he mused and watched instead Marko talking softly to Lucy and then changing his sitting place with her.

Smart ass, Alanthir wryly murmured in his mind but he didn't say anything at all to the devolvement. Instead he watched Alan finally settle more near to Paul and Marko sit down next to his childe with a satisfied grin on the vacated spot of Lucy. It made fast clear to one who had eyes for these kinds of interactions to whom the individuals of this coven belonged to.

"So, and what now?"

Lucy's father finally voiced out aloud what everyone in here asked themselves quietly in their minds. It gave a shuffle of nervous feed and some shrugs of shoulders before David sat up some to answer. "I don't know, old man, I don't fucking know. This all was never planned out this way, nor was it anticipated in any other." He fell silent for a moment before he fixed the old human with his clear ice blue eyes. Inside a rare honest and more open and unguarded look as Marko had seen it lurk there for centuries.

"You seem to feel awfully calm about this all…why is that?" Now it was Mister Emerson who shrugged his shoulders. Then his look suddenly became unfocussed as if he was staring at something in a far-off distance. His voice sounded strangely far away and there altogether when he finally answered David. "Truly, what good would it do to freak out now, David? "His answer brought an ironic smile onto the coven leader's lips. He could understand the man in that.

"Honestly? I always knew that vampires lived in Santa Carla that was never a secret for me. My own grandfather warned me once to not to come to near to your sire because of that little fact. The old families here know exactly what you are, David…they just, how to say, never tell about it?" The young looking vampire gave him an astonished look but said nothing to that for the now. David knew better, if he wanted to know all he had to let the old man tell him all in his own way. He had always thought they would, at least, know something, but that much? He now was truly surprised and already stored the information away for later discussions with his new elder who looked as surprised as David felt right now.

"We always knew it wouldn't do well to anger you guys, so we simply held out tongues and stayed away from you all. It's the best solution for the problem, David, no one gets hurt and all can life happy their own lives. As long we never angered you or your sire and stayed out of your way, he left us in peace as so did you guys. Nothing wrong with that. And you mostly acted smart enough to take your toll out on outsiders and not us. You may not have realized it until now but you instinctively held an unspoken agreement in as so did we and no one was hurt…until your elder decided to break it."

He watched David's flinch with a calm amusement that he did not really feel. He could understand him well enough, for David this meant trouble for his coven and the old man began to wonder how often Max had brought them into troubles like this before in the past. Of what he was told already yesterday, from Alanthir, often enough to lead to this all in the end. He leaned his arms onto his knees and fixed the vampire with his clam and intelligent gaze from out of this position. Lighting a cigarette he took a deep drag from it then he addressed David peacefully again.

"I am here, as I do believe that you already think I do, in the official position of the towns elder families. They wanted me to find out what exactly brought out this change to decide further dealing with you in the future…now that I know all the details I can honestly say: it will not give repercussions from us. At least not this time but you can imagine that I am not feeling well with it to have lost my family to you, don't you, David?" The vampire nodded with a grim expression.

"It will not give any other oversteps in that direction, trust me! Not me and nor my coven have ever wanted such a thing happen like this. We know very well what that will bring out in the end and no one of us needs that." He looked the old man across him directly in the eyes when he spoke the next words.

"I give you my word, as long your people do not bother us, we will let them in peace. We know our own people and to your family…I can only try to make amends, old man. But I swear onto the lives of my childe to you that my coven will take care of them! I am Not Max! My coven is not one of these renegade ones that hold no honor at all. All I can offer is to take care of them and to keep them safe with us; it maybe sounds not like much but believe me, it's more than most would commit themselves to. We will cherish them as full members of us with time, with the full rights that it brings with it; will that be enough for you?"

Inwardly the old man marveled at the duty and devotion directed to his coven that he saw in the eyes of the vampire. Outwardly he looked pensive for a few minutes and sat in silence for some more. "As long you will grand me to see my child and grandchildren and promise me to not keep them from me as long that I live, I think I can live with it. Although, that Max is now paying for his deeds has a lot to do with it, David." His gaze shortly swept over to meet that of the ageless eyes of the vampire next to his daughter who nodded his consent to his question as did David, then it went back to David's who gave him silently the time to say all he had to in his own time. It pleased the old Emerson that David did that, it showed maturity in his eyes and this maturity would they need in the times to come, he did know that.

"If that is ok with you, then I will accept and be done with it!"

David nodded calmly. "Agreed and noted, old man and I will not get in the way with you and your family as long it does not endanger my coven." Both man and vampire gave the other a lopsided smile then the old man stood abruptly and slowly walked over to the entrance of the caves. There he stopped without to turn and addressed the vampires behind him again without to point one out in especial.

"Oh, before I forget it, one little advice: Hurt them and you will find out the unpleasant way where they got their brains from, got it?" He left without to wait for an answer.

**Suryallee **


End file.
